Fitch Farm and Trouble
by reddawg82
Summary: AU... The Fitch Twins were raised on a farm. Naomi is a classic 'bad girl'. What will happen when they meet?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The sun wasn't even over the horizon yet as the red-headed twins marched from their house toward the lavish stables. Rob and Jenna were finishing up breakfast, and James was already out the door to get to school. The Fitch Family Farm could house up to 50 horses, but they didn't have near that many at this point in time.

Katie walked up to her paint stallion and nuzzled him slightly. She had work she needed to get done today, a lot of work. Her barrel racing competition was coming up this next weekend, and the more training and work she could get done with her black and white steed, the better. "Heya boy…" She whispered to the horse, "… how's my Sir Paint?" Yes, that was what she had named him when she got him as a young foal. She wasn't all that creative, at least not with names for the animals. The stallion snorted at her and she could only shake her head as she walked into the tack room to grab his halter and a few brushes to dust him off.

Emily had walked to the complete opposite end of the stables, softly brushing her hand along any equine that would stick his or her head out of the stall. She was definitely better with animals in general; she just had a soft spot for them. It didn't matter how big or how small or even what kind of animal, she cared for them. When she reached the last stall she could see her giant Friesian stallion, who was looking right at her. The younger twin's lips curled into a bit of a smile and she hugged his jet black neck. "How you doing, handsome?" she coo'd into his neck. Thunder, as he had been named, was completely black, without even a star on his forehead. "You ready to get a bit of a work out?" His entire head nodded up and down, which caused a giggle from the red head to erupt from between her lips.

The younger Fitch twin had a different way of getting her horse ready for a ride in the mornings, instead of putting on the halter and leading him out to brush him and get him ready, she would simply grab the tools she needed and open the door. Emily had spent long hours with Thunder, and he obeyed her with no questions asked. The stallion walked out and stood proud in front of his small rider. The two were quite a pair. They didn't look as if they should have been put together with Emily being so short and Thunder being so tall, but when they were moving as one, there wasn't anything so beautiful to watch. Ems brushed along his smooth coat, making sure to untangle any knots in the small amount of feathering around his hooves. The last thing she did was clean out the bottom of his feet, making sure there weren't any rocks or any other foreign shards that could hurt him. Emily set down the tools on a chair in the corner before walking out toward the arena, with Thunder following obediently behind her without even a single piece of tack on.

Katie had since gotten Sir Paint out and was giving him a good brush off and picked his feet out as well. She moved back into the tack room and grabbed the western style saddle and pad and put them on, tightening the cinch. The older twin wasn't as great around animals; maybe she was too cocky and self-centered to be. She picked up the stallion's halter and slipped the bit in his mouth before pulling it up behind his ears and connecting the chin strap. Katie led her horse out to the arena that was set up to work on barrel racing. She glanced over to the adjacent arena that was completely empty, except for her twin with a massive black stallion walking behind her like he was a lost puppy. She shook her head and laughed as she took a few laps around the arena, checking to make sure Sir Paint was feeling well and ready for a workout before mounting and getting to work.

With the black equine following her around, she began to jog, which caused Thunder to go into a light trot. She moved around in figure-eight's, and he followed. It looked a bit like the two were playing follow the leader. Emily walked to the corner of the arena and pushed the power button on the stereo that was hooked up to speakers all around the arena. Classical music began to play and with the aid of the metal fence, she mounted her steed bareback. The red head was going to be at the same place as Katie was this weekend, except they'd be competing in different competitions of course.

Where Katie's discipline was barrel racing, Emily's was dressage. The younger Fitch often did these exercises with Thunder, building trust and non-verbal communication. She had worked with him since before she had hit her teen years, and he knew exactly what she wanted him to do with just a nudge of her feet or the positioning of her body atop his strong back. Emily put her arms straight out to her sides, and just used her legs to let the Friesian know what he was suppose to do and where to go. They were fluid together, as if they were dancing on a ballroom dance floor.

* * *

The blond was in trouble, again. To say she had made some bad choices in her life would have been the understatement of the year. It wasn't necessarily that Naomi was a 'bad girl', but she just didn't handle things like everyone else. She was unhappy and because of that she would bark at anyone who came near. Relationships in her life were almost non-existent. Sure, she had a few friends she'd met at college, but wasn't entirely close with any of them. Even with her lack of relationships, Naomi never had a problem finding someone to fuck. She just had to take a pill or two and get pissed at a club and she'd wake up the next morning in some strange guy's house naked. Thankfully she never tried to take any of her conquests home, or else her mother would have skinned her alive. Her mum wasn't bad though, basically let her do whatever she wanted as long as she came home at some point during the night, and didn't invite strangers inside without her first meeting them… especially if they were guys.

Even with all the trouble she got into, she still managed to get decent grades at college. The blond was very intelligent, but as most of her teachers would bring to her attention, she didn't 'apply herself'. Naomi would just laugh whenever she heard this. She did care about her marks, but not enough to give up her life of partying to get straight A's.

Her fingers were tapping softly on her notebook while she was in her Politics class, not paying attention to a single thing that was being said by the man at the front of the room. She felt something being shoved over her shoulder and noticed a piece of paper, a note, now sitting on her desk. She snickered silently to herself as she opened it up.

"_Remember we're going to that thing this weekend, you know… to look at the horses!? We'll have a wizza good time."_

It was Pandora's writing, and she could almost hear the girl whispering it into her ear. Underneath the first sentence was another sentence, and she could tell that it was Effy who had scribbled down her own note.

"_Don't worry, I'll bring some pills."_

Naomi nearly started laughing out loud and the moment the teacher turned around she turned around to nod at both girls with a smirk on her face. The note was tucked inside her bag and she started to count down the minutes until the class, and the day, would be over.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The weekend couldn't come fast enough for the blond. Friday night was spent at a local bar with Effy and Pandora. Pandora, of course, couldn't stop talking about the horses they would get to see the next day, and it was driving Naomi nuts. A few times she nearly said something rude and spiteful, but she could never really be mean to Pandora. It was as if the girl didn't know any better and Naomi would have felt horrible if she would have made Pandora cry.

Effy found the blond's hand and slipped a pill into it, and Naomi was glad for it. She nonchalantly brought it up to her lips and set the pill on her tongue before swallowing it dry and washing it down with a shot. The tequila burned its way down her throat into the pit of her empty stomach. She immediately regretted not grabbing a bite to eat before heading over, but it was too late now.

"We should go back to my house and have a sleep over. What do you think, Ef?" Pandora asked in an excited voice.

The intense blue eyes of the mysterious Effy looked over to her friend and she simply shrugged her shoulders before looking over to Naomi, who had much the same reaction. Pandora looked from one friend to the other with a hopeful expression on her face, like an excited puppy dog ready for a treat for doing something right.

After a bit of a scoff the crystal blue hues looked from Effy to Pandora, "Alright, let's get going then. Suppose we should try to get some sleep if we're waking up tomorrow to go see your horses."

Pandora nearly flipped out of the chair in excitement, clapping her hands together a couple times and bouncing up and down. Effy couldn't hold back a smile, which looked more like a smirk, as she stood up, watching as the blond did the same.

The night would turn out to be uneventful after they reached Pandora's house. They were too drunk and too high to be motivated enough to do anything fun, and soon they were fast asleep.

* * *

Emily's eyes were closed but she was anything but asleep. Her mind went over the routine for the next day over and over again. Each step had to be perfect; each change had to be flawless. Her nerves were getting the best of her, and she found that she couldn't let herself fall into a peaceful slumber. She could hear the soft snores of her twin across the room. Katie never got nervous, but then again, all she had to do was go fast, go around a barrel, go fast, go around a barrel, go fast, go around a barrel, and then go fast across the finish. Not that it was easy, I mean, if it was easy, everyone would be doing it… but it didn't take as much brain power as dressage did.

The younger twin stood up and walked to the closet and pulled out her performance clothes. She set them out and went on about ironing them, making sure there wasn't a single wrinkle anywhere. Carefully Emily hung it back up on the door handle before moving to her show boots. They were plenty shiny already, but with her nerves, she just had to make sure they were perfect. It was times like these that made her wish she could have a drink to calm herself, but she had had very little to drink her entire life. Maybe a beer here or champagne there, but she'd never got plastered like most kids her age had done. Katie had though. Emily had gone to quite a few parties just to pick up her loaded sister to bring her home. It just didn't really interest her to act in such a manor.

The only good thing about Katie partying so much was that she could stay in the shadows and not be noticed. The only spotlight she really liked to be in was in the arena. It was where she felt most comfortable, on Thunder's back, dancing for the pleasure of others and for the judges of course. She really wished she could be in the saddle all the time, but that wasn't possible. Emily was glad that she was taking online courses for college, glad because she didn't have to go into an actual classroom with a bunch of people. She really hated groups of people, hated the way people treated each other, which was why she loved animals so much. The love of an animal was unconditional.

With that last thought, the red head set her now extra shiny boots down near her riding outfit and slipped back into bed. She was finally feeling tired enough to let her lids fall and enter the dream world.

* * *

4am came entirely too fast. The Fitch family was running around getting everything ready for the drive. The horse trailer was already hooked up to the truck and Emily was helping her father get Sir Paint and Thunder into it. Thunder was never a problem, and he walked right in for Emily, which never ceased to amaze Rob. Sir Paint, on the other hand was refusing to get inside. Rob was trying his best to stay calm but his patience was wearing thin, he called out for Katie to get out there to take care of her horse, but when there was no reply (she was in the shower… after all, she was the hot twin!), the younger twin walked up to the paint stallion and spoke softly to him. The change was almost immediate and after a few minutes, she led the equine inside before walking back out. The Fitch father stood there with his arms crossed, shaking his head, with a huge smile on his face. "He was just scared dad. Just needed someone to talk to him is all." Emily said with a smile that was mirroring her fathers.

Jenna and Katie came out after everything had been loaded up. Both looked as if they had just walked out of some kind of clothes catalog. Katie wore her favorite form fitting jeans that hugged her form so closely it was like it was a second skin. She wore her light blue and white chaps with white riding boots. Last but not least, she had on her white cowboy hat and a low cut white blouse. Jenna wore nearly the same outfit except instead of the pale blue that her oldest daughter wore, it was pink instead. Both mother and daughter had curled their hair and every single strand seemed to be in its place.

Emily wouldn't get suited up until an hour or so before her ride, she didn't want to mess up her clean and wrinkle-free outfit, nor did she want to scuff up her shiny performance boots. She wore some semi-tight jeans, black boots and a deep green collared shirt with a grey tank top underneath. Rob was in a plaid flannel shirt over a white tank and some boot-cut jeans along with some beat up work boots. It was obvious who in the family was into fashion, and who couldn't care less about it.

James finally ambled from the house toward the truck, watching as his sisters and parents got in. He really only went to these things for the hot chicks in tight jeans. The youngest Fitch had no desire to ride or really have anything to do with the horses, but he was usually forced to tag along anyway. He figured he should at least try to have some fun with it.

As the doors closed and the engine roared to life Katie looked over to her sister. It was as if it was the first time she was seeing her. Her chocolate browns looked the younger twin up and down before she spat out, "You look like shit."

"Well, someone had to help dad get everything ready. I didn't have time to primp for an hour and a half like some people." The matching brown orbs were burning into her sister's. "Maybe if you would have come out and put your own horse in the trailer I could have had 15 minutes to clean myself up a bit. But since you're so selfish, I have to tidy up once we get there."

This wasn't going to go anywhere and both twins knew it. Father Fitch's voice called out as he looked in the rear-view mirror to see his girls. "Now both of you, stop it. Wish each other luck in your events. I want blue ribbons from you both!"

Each twin mumbled a 'good luck' to the other, but it sounded so forced that it wasn't even close to believable. They had a long drive ahead of them and each Fitch child pulled out their own iPod, shoved the buds into their ears, and turned up the volume, not wanting to talk about it anymore.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Crystal blue eyes squinted open when the sunlight began to filter through the window. She tried to turn over and realized that she had opted to sleep on the floor, letting the other two girls sleep in the bed. No wonder her back was killing her. Naomi's stiff body slowly moved into a seated position before she pushed herself up to stand. Her hands moved around to her back, pushing softly into the sore muscles. After a quick glance at the clock, seeing that it was only 9am, she decided she'd take this time to go take a nice hot shower, hoping that would relax her body enough to melt away the pain.

The hot water ran down her naked form. Her hands moved along her form with the lavender scented soap. She found it rather odd that Pandora had the exact same body wash that she used, but she just shrugged her shoulders and decided not to think much about it. Naomi knew exactly why she liked this soap; it filled the bathing chambers with a wonderfully sensual scent. It was also quite good at washing away the scent of the men she would sleep with. Under the heat of the water, her body began to relax, and she could almost feel her back muscles loosening. It was feeling almost as good as an orgasm… almost. Then again, she hadn't had one of those in a while either, at least not one she could remember. Seems she'd been picking the wrong blokes lately for her one night stands.

By the time she was clean and relaxed she heard a pounding on the door. "Hurry up Nao's… I want to clean up too! I can't wait to see the horses!"

Naomi cringed at the nickname that Pandora had called her. It was one thing to be called Nai, but she just couldn't stand Nao. She slipped from the shower and wrapped herself in a large white towel and exited. "There you go, yeah?" the blond said a little more harshly than she had intended, but luckily for her Panda didn't even notice and the girl bounced inside.

She snuck back into Panda's bedroom and was surprised to see that Effy wasn't there. Maybe she was showering in the other bathroom. Naomi found a skirt that she had left here along with the shirt that went with it, and slipped into them.

Nearly an hour later the group was dressed and ready to go, and go they went.

* * *

The drive seemed to take much longer than it should have. Each competitor was listening to their own music to get them ready. Katie had her iPod set to shuffle, so it was playing anything from Rock to Rap to Punk. Anything fast paced really. It was her normal routine to listen to such music and when a slower paced song came on, she would skip to the next one. She wanted to feel the speed in her veins, feel the beat pumping her to go faster. Emily, on the other hand, was listening to soft ballads, classical, and even some world music. It was calming and relaxing music that would help her to concentrate on the steps and movements that she and Thunder would need to take to get the blue ribbon.

The Fitch family pulled in next to another truck and trailer and all piled out. James hopped out and walked right toward a huge group of women… he was in heaven. Jenna and Katie immediately began to fix their clothes and hair using the windows of the truck. Emily and Rob got started getting everything unpacked.

Rob grabbed the spotlessly clean Black English saddle and set it on the edge of the truck bed before doing the exact same thing with the western saddle. He set the bridles over the saddles quickly after that. Emily went about getting the horses from the back. She opened the back up and Sir Paint was visually shaken. He never did like being shut in the trailer, but one would think after all the times he was put in one that he'd of gotten over it. The younger twin whispered again to him and led him out, tying his lead to the side of the trailer. Emily walked back in and clipped the lead to Thunder's bridle and led him out. He wouldn't have run away, but others would be wary of an un-haltered horse following the red head.

Father Fitch started to brush off the Paint steed as Emily did the same to the Friesian while Jenna and Katie went off to sign in. The barrel racing competition was first, but even it didn't start for an hour or two, depending where in line Katie was set to ride. The more time between now and the competition only made the younger twin more and more nervous. As she worked on the black stallion she whispered, both to herself and her equine friend. Thunder's mane and tail were long and wavy, and he looked rather handsome. "Atta boy…" she whispered to her steed as she patted him on his thick, muscular neck. Chocolate brown orbs looked under Thunder's neck to find her father's gaze. "Dad, can you feed them and I'll grab us a bite to eat?" His short answer was a nod before he continued on brushing Sir Paint. He set the mix of hay and alfalfa down in front of each stallion and let them enjoy their lunch while he waited for his daughter to get back with some food for himself.

* * *

The trio walked up to the rodeo looking park. They clearly stood out compared to the wrangler and cowboy hat wearing crowd. It did cause the three girls to get some stares and gazes though. Pandora was oblivious to it all and just wanted to go watch and maybe pet the horses. Effy and Naomi were trailing behind their excited friend, glancing at each other once in a while to laugh at their crazy friend.

The three decided that they should eat something before they got too far away from the dining area. There were all sorts of tents that had all different types of foods. Of course there were burgers, hot dogs, and fries, but there were also places to get steak, ice cream, and cotton candy… none of which was sounding very appetizing to the blond.

Crystal blue eyes took in the sight of a short, but fit, red head that was walking toward the burger and hot dog stand. Without a word, she moved toward that same line, feeling compelled all of a sudden to get a hot dog. Her eyes shamelessly wandered up and down the stranger's form. The pants she wore were tight, but they were still a little loose too, and the green top went perfectly with her hair color. Naomi realized that she was checking out this girl, like REALLY checking her out, not just admiring her.

She could feel her cheeks begin to redden for no apparent reason at all, and in a moment's time Effy was standing next to her. "Panda wanted a steak." She said without any emotion in her voice. It wasn't until Effy finished her sentence that she looked over at her red-faced friend, who was still staring at the back of the red-headed girl in front of them. Ef gave Naomi a quick shove to get her to pay attention. The moment Naomi tore her gaze away she looked over at her azure eyed friend who just stood there with a knowing smirk on her face.

Naomi looked away, embarrassed for the thoughts running through her head. The thoughts themselves weren't what bothered her, what bothered her was that these sexual fantasies were about a girl… a girl she hadn't even seen before, or spoken to, in her life. She could see Effy reach into her pocket and without asking the blond took the closed hand, ripped it open to grab the pill that was there and shoved it in her mouth.

The red headed girl turned around after collecting the food items she had just purchased. Naomi froze. Crystal blues got locked with the sweet chocolate brown orbs of the stranger and suddenly she was trying to breathe. Taking a sharp inhale wasn't the best thing to do, however, especially since she still had the un-swallowed pill floating around in her mouth. The small pill got stuck in the back of her throat and her eyes watered as she tried not to choke or gag on it.

The unknown red head half set down, half threw the burger, hot dog, and her father's soda on the condiment table and removed the lid from her water. By this time the blond was leaning forward with her hands on her knees, trying to cough up the pill. The stranger stepped forward, brushing her soft fingertips along Naomi's jaw and bringing the cup up to her mouth. The blond stopped coughing long enough to take a long drink of the water, which luckily pulled the pill along with it. The red head took a step back with a flush on her face and turned around, picking up her burger and hot dog and running off without saying a single word.

Naomi tried to call out to the stranger, but her voice got caught in her throat. It was only then that she realized that the beautiful girl had left the other drink on the table. Her hand reached forward of its own accord and picked up the cup. It was an inner battle within her, to stay, or to go. Somehow her legs started to move after the unknown girl and once she was out of the crowd she picked up the pace. "Hey… hey you…" she called out, but the red head was just too far away.

* * *

Emily's face was deep red as she walked as quickly as she could from the embarrassing situation she had just gotten herself into. She couldn't think of even one other thing she could have done though. It wasn't as if she could have just let the blond girl with the piercing blue eyes choke to death. The younger twin could still feel a burning sensation along her fingertips where she had touched the strange choking woman. It was such an odd feeling, but it wasn't exactly a bad thing.

The red head could swear she heard someone calling out, saying _'Hey… hey you…'_ but she didn't turn around. She didn't want to feel stupid if it wasn't directed at her. Emily actually wished she could have the courage that her twin had. She would have been able to stay and make sure that the strikingly beautiful blond was okay, maybe even start up a conversation. Wait, what… a conversation? What for? The confused chocolate orbed girl slowed her pace as she got to her father, and only then did she realize that she had forgotten his drink on the table.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

A line of curses filled her head after reaching her father with only his cheeseburger in her hands. She lifted her hot dog up enough to set it on the hood of the truck and then set her lidless and half drunken water next to it. "I left your drink, dad. I'll be right back." Father Fitch just inclined his head slightly as he took the burger and began tearing at the paper to get it open.

Chocolate browns were looking down at the grass as she began muttering to herself about how stupid she was acting. How could she have forgotten her dad's coke? Oh right, the stunning blond was choking and she just had to be the knight in shining armor to save her. Emily's eyes closed for a moment as she shook her head and continued walking on towards the burger tent.

* * *

The blond had slowed after losing sight of the red headed girl in a group of people. A light feeling was burning through her chest and soon it was flowing to every part of her body. The drug was obviously flowing now that she had actually gotten it swallowed and it didn't sit sticking to the back of her throat.

The fingers of her free hand began to softly slide against one another. "Fuck," Naomi whispered to herself. Of all the pills that Effy could have brought today, she had to give her MDMA. She could already feel her body going into a state of arousal, a state where she wanted to touch and feel everything and anything that came near. Crystal blue eyes closed and her head fell back and her thoughts immediately pinpointed the fit stranger that had helped her to swallow the pill in the first place. She could remember her soft flowing red locks, which were just begging for her to run her hands through. The blond's mind moved to the expressive chocolate brown orbs, then down to her luscious lips, that Naomi just needed to feel pressed up against hers.

Azure eyes snapped open and her head tilted back up. "What was I thinking?" She chastised herself. Before she could think or say anything more, her body was ran into by a much shorter form than her own. Naomi stumbled backward a few steps and found herself running into a wall. The figure began mumbling apologies, but the crystal blue eyes were still tightly closed. She inhaled, maybe a little too deeply, and the scent seemed a little familiar to her, but she couldn't place it.

Naomi's eyes opened and she came face to face with the shockingly stunning girl who had left a trail of fire along her jaw line not so long ago. Dumbfounded she held out the drink toward her, not trusting herself. All she could think about was touching the girl, touching her everywhere. But how could she even think of any of that if she didn't even introduce herself. Her fuzzy mind blurted out, "Here's your drink, thank you for that back there, I'm Naomi, fuck you're beautiful…" her mouth clamped and her eyes shut after she realized that that last part hadn't been in her head.

The red head tentatively took the drink, feeling a flutter in her stomach as her fingertips brushed the hand of the girl now known as Naomi. The butterflies started to whirl around faster when she realized what the girl had said before quieting down. She swallowed down her need to run away and shoved her hand out toward the blond with her eyes staring down at the grass between their feet. "I'm Emily…"

The crystal hues opened slowly to see the outstretched hand belonging to… to Emily. " 's a pleasure to meet you." She said quietly as her hand moved forward to grasp the hand between them. The red head's skin was so soft, so touchable, and Naomi was having a hard time reminding herself to pull her hand back. She knew her fingertips lingered a little too long as she was removing her hand, but she just couldn't help herself as the ecstasy had fully taken over her need to be touched.

The red head didn't seem to notice the prolonged handshake, she was too nervous to even have brought it up. "The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." Her cheeks reddened at the admission, and she still couldn't make eye contact. Emily felt her chin being lifted and her lips parted slightly to say something but any thoughts ceased to exist as she was staring into the most beautiful crystalline blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Get your filthy hands off my sister." Was what broke both Emily and Naomi out of their own little world, and the blond's hand fell back to her side. Naomi did a double take as another red head stomped over toward them.

'_Great'_ Naomi thought, _'now I'm seeing double.'_

"I'm fine Katie, I um… I left my drink at the table and Naomi here was being a concerned citizen and brought it to me." It wasn't a complete lie, but she didn't want to have to explain anything else to her twin either.

Katie's intense brown orbs moved from her sister to the blond girl then back again. "Just keep your hands to yourself, yeah?" she said glaring at Naomi. "I need to get ready, you coming to watch, Ems?"

Emily always wondered why Katie was so overly protective of her, it didn't make sense. She could be a complete bitch to her one minute and the next she'd be screaming at someone who had hurt the younger twin. As Katie turned around and began to walk off, Emily leaned forward to whisper into the blond's ear, "You should check out the dressage competition later…" and then, she was gone, jogging quickly after her twin to get her prepared.

Naomi shivered as the hot breath of the red head caressed her ear, and her eyes fluttered open to see the two red heads walking away. What she wouldn't give right now for a mindless fuck. She was so turned on by the odd exchange with Emily, and she couldn't even explain it, couldn't even begin to do so. The blond did know one thing though; she would be sitting in the front row to watch the dressage competition.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The walk back with the older twin was torturous for Emily. She couldn't get Naomi out of her head, she couldn't concentrate on anything except what she had said, and the look she had been given. Katie was talking mindlessly beside her to fill the silence, but she didn't hear a word that was being said to her until her twin stopped, "Ems… are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, Kates, I was just going over my routine in my head…" she lied, "…what did you say?"

Katie looked over to her twin for a moment with an annoyed look across her features, "I said there are some well fit blokes here. I think I want to take one home with me." She giggled, apparently already forgetting that she was angry just a moment ago for being ignored. "Maybe we can find a guy for you too, Ems, I'm sure of it."

Emily was sick of her sister trying to find her guys to date. It did nothing but piss her off royally. She had never really thought about boys, not in that way at least. They just didn't interest her, and if she really was being honest with herself, she hadn't really felt butterflies until a few minutes ago when she was gazing into the light sapphire blue eyes of Naomi. _'Naomi'_ she repeated in her head. She wasn't quite understanding what her fascination with the gorgeous blond was, but she really did hope she'd come to her competition later. Who knows, maybe they could sort it out then.

* * *

Emily stood at the entrance of the arena, leading Sir Paint inside with Katie atop him. "Good Luck." The younger twin said as she squeezed Katie's calf lightly with her hand. It had been something she started doing a few years ago. It was her way of showing her sister that she was there for her and would support her no matter what happened.

The red head walked back to the outside so she would be able to watch her sister's race, but in the process, she caught the gaze of blue eyes in the crowd. She felt compelled to go over, and so she did, and it seemed that the blond had much of the same idea.

The two met in the middle as if they were in some cheesy romance film. There weren't any words said between them, they just stared into each other's eyes. The sound of the gun brought Emily back to reality and she grabbed Naomi's hand and brought her to the arena fence so she could watch her sister before letting the hand go.

Katie tore out of the gate, knowing exactly what time she needed to beat seeing as she was the last contestant of the competition. She rode Sir Paint hard around the first barrel, raced to the second barrel, around it and up to the center one at the far end before quickly moving around that one. The horse and rider ran through the finish, but the time was too close to call.

While watching her sister, Emily had subconsciously reached over to grab Naomi's hand in hers, squeezing it tightly. As if the squeeze to this stranger would urge the pair riding on faster and give them the win. Chocolate orbs moved up to the board, impatiently waiting for the time to show. It was taking too long, and she began bouncing up and down to make it go faster.

Naomi was shocked, first at the fact that this short red head had grasped her hand and was squeezing it, and second at the way she was hopping around to wait for the time. In all honesty, the blond had no real clue what time that the bitchy red head had needed to win, but it was obviously better than the best time. Not two seconds after the time had appeared, she felt Emily let go of her hand before throwing her arms around her neck. Naomi wasn't quite sure what to do; she didn't exactly hug people, like ever. Her hands instinctively moved around the shorter girl's waist and the blond pulled her in closer.

Emily must have realized what she had done because after a good 10 seconds in Naomi's embrace, her body stiffened and she took a few steps back. A flush was evident on her cheeks and she kept her eyes from locking up with the crystal blue ones. "I uhm… sorry, about that," she muttered out before rushing off to go find her sister.

* * *

This was the third time that the blond had been left standing there dumbfounded as the red head walked away. She grumbled slightly to herself and spun around on her heal to see Effy staring at her while Pandora was trying to reach through one of the barriers to pet a horse.

"What's going on there?" Effy said once she had walked over to Naomi.

"I was, thanking her, you know, for earlier, for the water."

"Bull shit. I think you've maybe hugged me once since we've known each other, and now you're all over this girl that you only met today."

It was true, and the blond knew she couldn't even begin to deny it. Her head just shook slightly and she leaned in close to Effy. "I don't know what it is about her. I can't get her out of my head."

The stoic blue eyed brunette looked her friend right in the eye, "You gay then?"

Naomi thought about that for a minute, maybe even longer before she raised her gaze back to Effy, "If I said yes, would I regret it?"

Effy's shoulders rose in a shrug before she answered, "Probably… but not because of me."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The small interaction with Effy had confused the blond even more than she had been in the first place. She had never been attracted to girls in her entire life. Sure, she could find another girl beautiful, could compliment her, but never had she felt the fire in her belly just by looking. That feeling was usually reserved for guys, but if she thought further about it… it had been a while since one of her flings had given her the feeling that the small red head had caused within her with just a glance. Naomi brought up her right hand to run her fingers through her peroxide blond locks. Frustration was evident in the action, but she kept her facial expression as blank as possible.

The effects of the drugs were still coursing through her veins, but instead of wanting to feel anything, touching everything, she only wanted to feel and touch one thing… one person, really… Emily. What was going on with her? What was it that this chocolate hued girl held over her? Sure, she had an extremely fit body, a sweet and innocent smile… the blond had to stop herself for probably the hundredth time. It just wasn't going to happen. Whatever 'IT' was… wasn't going to happen.

"I got to pet a horsie, Nao!" Panda exclaimed as she ran over to Effy and Naomi. "My mom would go rah rah if she saw me!"

It was a welcome distraction. Pandora was as innocent as they got, and her child-like attitude brightened up Naomi's spirits slightly. Crystal blues looked over to Effy who had a friendly smirk on her face; probably regarding what they had spoken about only moments ago. "Maybe you should take your head out of your arse and talk to her," the mysterious girl whispered to the blond before taking Panda's arm in her own and walking away. Effy did manage to look back over her shoulder to give Naomi a smirk and a wink, which left the tall blue eyed girl shaking her head. She had no problems going up and flirting shamelessly with guys, but it was a whole other ball game with a girl, at least, that's what she suspected.

* * *

After Katie had accepted her first place ribbon, the twins made their way back to the trailer. Jenna and Rob were there to hug the other twin and congratulate her on her win. Emily was leading Sir Paint around to stand near Thunder. She patted him and told him what a wonderful run he had made. The paint stallion seemed to snort a reply which caused a brief laugh to escape through her lips. The interaction between herself and the equine was relaxing, and kept her mind off the radiant blond that continued to pop into her head at regular intervals. After removing the saddle and replacing the bridle with Sir Paint's halter, she moved to stand next to her black stallion.

Her head fell forward onto the thick neck of the Friesian, and he could feel the emotions running through her. His head moved around to nudge her lovingly, which caused the red head to wrap her arms around his neck for comfort. She didn't know what was going on inside her head, and didn't understand why the beating in her chest was so wild and crazy. Emily needed to get ready, needed to get herself prepared and block out the exquisite blond from her mind, at least until after she performs.

Emily pulled away from Thunder, moving to his muzzle to place a soft kiss between his nostrils. "I need to go change, yeah? I'll be right back." She spoke softly to him. The younger twin opened the door to the mini tack room in the front of the trailer and got out her black and white riding suit and spit-shined black boots. "Dad, can you please saddle up Thunder for me, I'm running late." Rob simply nodded his head with a smile and went about tacking the stallion up as his daughter walked off with her clothes in hand to change.

The short red head slipped into a changing room of sorts and found a corner to face as she changed. Her nerves were shot, and she was struggling to go through her routine when all she could really think about was the body and lips of the stranger she saved earlier. Once she was dressed she neatly folded her other clothes and stood in front of the mirror to make sure everything was sitting right on her body. It was, it always did, but it didn't help to ease her nerves at all. Her free hand moved to straighten her outfit once last time before she headed back out to her family.

* * *

The announcer was saying over the loud speaker that the dressage competition would be starting in less than fifteen minutes. Naomi moved toward the arena, her hands were rubbing together nervously. She had no idea what dressage even was, so she didn't exactly know what to expect. Crystal blue eyes found a seat right in the middle of the very front row, and since she was by herself, she didn't have to worry about saving a seat for Pandora and Effy.

The blond's hands had moved away from one another and now she was softly rubbing them up and down her thighs as if she were trying to chase away the cold. She wasn't of course, but it made her look that way.

Once the competition started, Naomi was in awe of what dressage really was. She watched as the horse and rider pairs danced and flowed around the ring, but after the fourth or fifth pair, she was getting antsy to watch her Emily. She chuckled to herself… she just referred to the almost stranger as _hers_.

The announcer man interrupted her thoughts as he introduced the next rider, _"Ladies and Gentlemen, you're in for a treat today. Up next we have the 3 time National Dressage Champions, Emily Fitch riding her Friesian Stallion, Thunder."_ Naomi's jaw dropped… 3 time national champion? Seriously? I mean, the girl looked fit, and she was sure she wouldn't have been in the competition if she wasn't good, but DAMN, she wasn't expecting that.

Crystal blue orbs watched as the gorgeous red head rode proudly out on a massively large black horse. The pair looked almost awkward, as if either Emily should have been bigger, or the horse should have been smaller. None-the-less, she watched intently.

* * *

The red head looked sophisticated and calm atop the great steed, but she was anything but. Sure, she was confident in her equine friend, and she knew she was a champion, but the fact that the blond haired beauty could be in the crowd was really throwing her off her game. She bowed her head toward the judges before moving Thunder to the center of the arena.

A soft instrumental song started to play, though the younger twin wasn't sure if it was in her head or actually playing out loud, either way, her fingers began to tap slightly against the reins. Her short muscular legs tightened against the stallion's sides and he started off in a proud walk. Thunder's head was held high and his movements were fluid, she pushed him into a trot, it was fluid and free moving at first until Emily leaned back slightly and the stallion slowed down in speed, but his legs continued to rise and fall in a piaffe, or suspended trot. They continued on with the piaffe for a few more steps before she leaned forward again and he began to move forward with the trot. Emily squeezed with her thighs and the trot became a slow canter. The pair moved in the canter around the ring before the horse looked to be skipping. They preformed one-tempis changes for six or seven steps before evening back out into a smooth canter.

The audience was cheering, but all the red head could hear was the music. That's how it always had to be. She was focused. Her back was straight, shoulders back and relaxed, and there were only slight movements from her hands and arms as well as her legs to tell Thunder what to do next. Emily pulled back slightly on both reins before pulling a little more with her right hand. The pair then preformed a perfect pirouette. Thunder's back legs stayed in the same place as he continued to canter in a circle. It was brilliant, fluid, and spot on.

The last part of the act would be the half-pass; she brought Thunder down the rail at a trot and moved around in a half circle. After two steps straight down the middle in a trot, the Friesian stallion started to trot sideways back toward the rail. Once they were at the rail, he changed directions and moved sideways back toward the middle. The crowd went wild. Emily slowed Thunder down to a walk and moved back to the middle of the arena before coming to a stop. She inclined her head to the judges, waiting until they acknowledged her before heading to the gate of the arena.

* * *

During the entire performance, Naomi couldn't remember ever watching something so beautiful in all her life. Not only was the girl brilliant, but the way she commanded the horse was fabulous. She felt something inside her, something she could only describe as intense pride, start to pour out. The blond was on her feet cheering with everyone else. It was clear to her that Emily and Thunder were favorites in this discipline of horse riding, and to be so young and to be a champion, was magnificent.

She started to walk toward the entrance/exit point of the arena, where she knew Emily was going to be, but she stopped before getting too close. Naomi watched as the Fitch family surrounded her as she dismounted, giving her hugs and praise. From afar she could see the red head's smile, which caused her own lips to curl up. She must have been staring too hard because a few moments later her crystal blue eyes locked on with the chocolate orbs… too bad they were connected with the wrong twin's. Naomi tried to look away, but it was too late, and way too late to try to back away slowly to pretend nothing had happened.

* * *

Katie was busy telling her twin how well she had done when she looked over her shoulder. She just about did a double take when she saw a lone blond girl staring at her sister. Her eyes were angry and if it was possible, her red hair would have been on fire. She strode toward the girl that had been touching Emily earlier, her hands in fists and a look on her face that would have made even a grown man cower in fear.

The blond didn't realize the severity of the situation until the bitchy twin was a few feet away from her, screaming at her, "Fuck off, you lezza!"

Crystal blue eyes just stared into the angry brown ones before she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "I didn't realize I needed an invitation to congratulate Emily for a great performance. I was just waiting my turn to do so, minding my own business."

Emily noticed the exchange between her twin and the blond and began to jog toward the two, not realizing she still had the reins to Thunder still in her hand. The stallion obediently trotted after her and stopped just when the red head did. She looked over into the blue eyes, which went from defiant while looking at Katie to something else… something she couldn't place when they met up with her chocolate browns, to fear as she looked over at the massively tall black stallion. "Katie, I think I got it, yeah?" Emily whispered to her sister, trying to push Thunder back a little after seeing Naomi's obvious discomfort.

"Fuck no, Ems. This bitch is trying to get at you, and I won't let that happen." Her angry brown hues had locked on with the soft matching ones belonging to her twin.

"Just go, Katie, please. I promise, I'll be fine." Her hand reached out to softly set on Katie's forearm, and with a huff the older twin walked off mumbling something incoherent. When the angry twin was far enough away Emily turned back to the blond with a sheepish smile on her face, "Sorry about that, she's a little protective of me."

"Ya think!?" was Naomi's quick reply as she took a step or two away from the large horse. She couldn't keep her eyes from flicking back and forth between the beautiful red head and the black stallion that seemed to be hovering over his rider.

Emily had never seen someone at one of the shows she went to who was actually scared of horses. Most people that came were horse lovers, so when the crystal blue eyed girl started backing away she reached out her hand to stop her. She forgot all about what had just transpired between her sister and the blond, which was evident by the subject change. "He won't hurt you, yeah?" She tried to pull Naomi closer by their connected hands, but the blond was reluctant.

"He's um… big." She chastised herself… _what an intelligent thing to say, you loser_.

The red head couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. She looped one arm through the reins and took a step forward. Thunder took a step forward too, just as she knew he would. "Think of him as a huge puppy dog, Naomi." She loved the feel and taste of that name on her lips, loved it a little too much. Thunder stretched out his neck toward the blond and Emily raised their hands up so that he would nuzzle them.

His muzzle was soft against Naomi's skin, but not nearly as soft as the red head's hand that was holding it up. The blond did manage a half-scared smile over to the short girl before she regrettably pulled her hand away. "Yeah Emsy, a massively huge dog!" The little nick-name slipped out accidentally. In all honesty, she had just been so nervous that she pronounced the girl's name wrong, but a smile formed on the red head's face, so she figured she wasn't in too hot of water for it.

"Perhaps you should come to the farm, I'm sure when I finish with you…" she stopped, the sentence died on her lips. Anything she was about to say was gone in an instant. Emily couldn't even remember what the ending of the sentence was going to be, but no matter what it was, it was going to sound wrong, all wrong.

Naomi's lips curled a little bit as the red head stopped in a rather bad part of the sentence. She figured it was going to be something about riding, but the door was left wide open and she couldn't let something like this pass. Her voice dipped a little lower into that of a whisper and she leaned her head toward Emily before a seductive tone slipped through her lips, "When you finish WHAT with me, exactly?"

A shiver ran through her entire body at the delectable sound of the blond's voice. The butterflies were back in full force and she opened her mouth a few times to try to reply, only to close it again when her vocal cords refused to work. She swallowed and turned toward Thunder, hoping to gain some composure, "Finish teaching you how to ride," Was the quiet, whispered reply.

"Oh." Naomi sounded a little deflated. Not that she expected the answer to be any different, but she had hoped it would have been.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

It's now been two weeks since the eventful times at the horse competitions, and Naomi is looking down at a little shard of paper with a name and number scribbled on it. Crystal blue eyes watched on as her fingertip traced the name at the top, _Emily_, before she looked at the phone number for what had to be the millionth time in the last couple weeks. She remembered the red head asking a woman who was walking by if she had a pen and paper, and when she was given the requested materials, she used Thunder's saddle to neatly print her name and phone number. Emily had returned the pen to the woman with a warm smile and whispered thank you before folding the paper and handing it to Naomi. _'Call me, when you're ready…'_ she had said before walking off.

The blond remembered watching the girl's shapely ass moving back and forth with every step she took. She remembered wanting to run after her and profess… something… she wasn't sure what.

So for the last two weeks she had been so frustrated sexually that it was driving her mad. She'd tried more than a few times to get pissed and then find a guy to fuck. The blond had even managed to get down and dirty with a few, but the fire just wasn't there. The guys would just thrust into her and she'd look at them with a blank expression on her face. When they were finished she'd get up, take a piss, and then put her clothes on and head out the door to go back home. The few times she had been turned on enough to feel good it was because a certain red head had slipped into her mind and she had closed her eyes to imagine it was Emily she was with and not some random bloke.

Now was the time. She needed to suck it up and give the champion rider a call. Naomi picked up her phone and flipped it open, staring at the screen as if there was a monster about to come out of it. Her fingers plugged in the numbers before her thumb hovered over the 'send' button. After two or three deep breaths she managed to push it.

* * *

Emily should have been ecstatic. She had won yet another dressage competition, and things really couldn't have been any better… besides the fact that her twin had forced her to go on two double dates with her in the last two weeks. It wasn't as if the guys were that bad, it's just that she wasn't interested in going in the first place. Her nights and days had been filled with thoughts of Naomi.

She felt a little stupid for giving the blond her number. It was now obvious that they weren't on the same page. Sure, she had used the excuse of teaching her how to ride as a reason to give her number to her, but she really had just wanted to be able to see her again.

The younger twin lay awake in her bed, but her eyes were closed. Katie had gotten up early for some unknown reason, and so she was blessed with a morning of silence. Her thoughts turned to the stunning form of the blond and before she knew it her hands were running over her body. One hand stopped to tease a hardened nipple while her other hand slipped beneath the waistband of her knickers. It only took her one thought of Naomi to turn her on, and her fingers slipped through her wetness with ease. Her desire was building as her fingers worked their magic on her own body. Emily could feel her body getting close to the pinnacle and then her phone rang. She contemplated not answering it, but thought perhaps it was her sister and so she picked it up and flipped it open. Her breathing was a little irregular and her voice was husky. "Hello."

There was silence on the other end before she spoke again, "Hello?"

A tentative voice spoke on the phone, "Uh, may I speak to Emily?"

The voice sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite place it, not until she realized that the very person who was on the other end was the very person whose body she was just imagining as she was pleasuring herself. Emily sat straight up in her bed and cleared her throat, "This is Emily."

"Oh… hey… This is… Naomi." Pause. "I was wondering when I could make an appointment to come learn how to ride."

It wasn't until the blond said her name that Emily realized that she still had her hand planted firmly between her legs. "Um, sure. That would be great." She tried to mask the huskiness in her voice that was brought on by being disrupted from finishing herself off. "When's a good time for you?"

"Well, anytime is okay with me."

The answer didn't help her, but Emily replied, "Later today alright, or is it too soon?"

"Later today would be great. About one o'clock?"

"That sounds lovely, I'll see you then." She closed her phone after saying good-bye, and found herself lying back down with her fingers pleasuring herself once more. The younger twin figured she needed to get this out before the blond came over or she wouldn't be able to concentrate on training her about anything.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The orgasm she had given herself had been the best she had ever had, but even after finishing, she still wanted more. Chocolate browns glanced over to the clock and she decided she needed to shower and get ready for the blond to come over.

While cleaning off her body, she found the heat of the water running along her naked form was doing nothing to help her calm down. It was actually making the ache between her legs that much worse. The younger twin couldn't keep her mind off the stunning blond, and now along with the heat she was feeling, she was also feeling nervous. It didn't make sense why she was feeling either, but she didn't have time to think too much about it. She finished her shower and walked back to her bedroom to change into some appropriate clothes.

She couldn't seem to find anything she really wanted to wear, nothing seemed good enough. After searching for a good fifteen minutes, she settled on a short sleeved flannel button up shirt and some semi-tight jeans. Emily then slipped on a pair of boots and spent the next ten minutes checking herself out in the mirror, trying to make sure everything was perfectly in place.

* * *

Naomi was pacing around her room. What had she been thinking? It wasn't so much that she was scared of horses; they were just so big and powerful. Maybe it wasn't the horses she was scared of in the first place. Her heart was pounding at that thought and her mind wandered to the red head atop the black stallion. If there was anything she should be scared of, it was the slight girl that could command such a massive beast.

She couldn't back out now. The blond knew that. Naomi knew she didn't really want to flake; she wanted to go, not to learn how to ride, but to see Emily again.

It was her own selfish need that got her up and ready. She really didn't know what she should wear, had no clue really. The blond sighed as she looked through her clothes, feeling the nervous feeling in her stomach as she did so. Naomi ended up slipping into a grey tank top and threw a flannel short sleeved button up over the top of it, though she left the buttons undone. She found a pair of faded, low-rise blue jeans and slipped them on.

"It's now or never…" she spoke to her reflection in the mirror. Naomi put a hair band around her wrist, just in case she would need to have her hair pulled back instead of sitting around her shoulders. After another couple deep breaths she headed down the stairs to go to the Fitch Family Farm.

* * *

Emily was ready, well... as ready as she could be given the circumstances. She had let her father know that a friend was coming over, she had stuttered a little bit on the word 'friend', but she recovered fast enough that Rob didn't seem to notice. He had just nodded his head, telling her to be careful, especially if this Naomi didn't know her way around horses. The younger twin smiled and gave her father a kiss on the cheek before heading outside to the barn. Maybe some time with Thunder would ease her racing heartbeat.

* * *

Naomi arrived to the ranch, crystal blues were wide. The house itself wasn't all that magnificent, but the stables, pastures, and arena were easily seen, and she knew immediately that this family treated their horses like family, even better than family actually.

She walked up to the door and hesitated, not sure if she should knock or just go around to the back of the house. Her hand reached forward of its own accord and rattled softly against the wood. Moments later a man opened the door, his smile was soft and genuine as he spoke, "Hello, miss… you must be Naomi. Emily's in the stables, I'll bring you to her."

The blond head nodded a thank you and she mumbled a pleasure to meet you to the head of the Fitch family before being ushered inside and straight through the house. She didn't have time to look at very much inside as Emily's dad was walking much too quickly for her.

"So, how did you meet Emily?" The question was asked about half-way through the house toward the back door.

Naomi didn't really know how to answer this question, didn't know if Emily had mentioned what had happened. Her throat was suddenly dry and she answered shyly, "We met at her competition a couple weeks ago."

At this reply, Rob nodded his head, not bothering to ask any further questions, and with a couple more steps he opened the back door. "She'll probably be at the last stall on the right, just go on in."

The blond thanked the Fitch father and ambled out toward the lavish stables. They were beautiful really. Elegantly built and painted, fit for a king or queen. She took her time taking it all in as she walked on inside. Her blue eyes looked all around, but she couldn't see the red head anywhere. Maybe Mr. Fitch had been wrong. Her feet continued to bring her down the centre of the walkway and she glanced from side to side at the different horses. Naomi was getting closer and closer to the end of the row and she remembered that Rob had told her that she'd be in the last stall on the right. She could see the nose of the black horse peaking over the stable door and as she stood in front of the door and turned her entire body around, she noticed a red head firmly attached to the horse's neck.

Naomi felt as if she was interrupting some private moment between the girl and her horse and so she waited for a few moments before clearing her throat and softly speaking, "Uh… hey Emily."

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been in the stall with the stallion, simply holding on to him for dear life, as if letting go would mean her demise. Emily was starting to feel better, starting to feel the butterflies calm down in her stomach. That is, until she heard the voice behind her. The red head's body tightened and she turned around so quickly that she nearly fell over, only managing to stay upright because of Thunder. "Oh, hey Naomi. I'm sorry, I must have lost track of the time." She said sheepishly with a smile on her face.

Naomi stayed at a distance from the stall door, not sure if she should just walk up to it, or wait until the shorter girl came out. Her question was answered when the red head moved toward the stall door and opened it up, leaving it open for Thunder to follow. The blond took a step back, then another, and soon she found herself pressed against the wall between two other stalls.

Chocolate brown eyes watched as the blond girl backed herself up. Slowly she walked forward, placing a hand out behind her to let the stallion know to stop, "Are you scared?" Her voice was soft, tender, and husky.

The question was a loaded one, at least to Naomi. Of course she was scared. Scared of what she was feeling, scared of what she wanted to do, and scared that the red head wasn't feeling the same thing that she was. The blond head nodded a little bit, not trusting her voice.

Emily reached her hand out, softly running her fingertips down Naomi's arm until she got to her hand. The twin softly grasped the hand and pulled her away from the wall, stopping a few steps later, but apparently Naomi wasn't paying attention and took an extra step or two. They were mere inches apart, and their breath was mingling with crystal orbs locked on with milk chocolate ones. The earth was standing still, there was nothing outside of the little bubble that the two girls were surrounded by. Naomi felt herself leaning forward, and she could see the beautiful browns in front of her flutter closed.

Thunder snorted, and as if the girls were polar opposites, they moved away from each other, and they dropped each others hands. They couldn't make eye contact, both finding other things to look at. Each was confused, not knowing exactly what had just happened, as if they were possessed.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Emily was the first one to get her bearings about her enough to look over at the blond. Her eyes traveled up and down the girl's form, appreciating every curve. With a short intake of breath at where her mind started to run off to, she moved a few steps back toward the Friesian stallion. She reached out with her hand and patted his neck and turned to nuzzle against her. "So, we'll start off slow today, yeah?"

Naomi's mind was in a totally different universe, so when she heard the simple question about starting off slow, her head tilted to the side in question. Her lips parted to try to mumble out a response, but she really couldn't think of anything intelligent to stay. Not trusting her mouth to answer, she only nodded her head. She wondered briefly if they were actually talking about horseback riding, or if they were talking about them? Was she looking a little too far into it? Probably.

"First I just want you to get comfortable around a horse. Thunder won't move, just run your hands along him."

The blond hesitated, feeling nervous for two completely different reasons. The first was the utter size of the horse; did he have to be so big? The second, of course, was the small girl that stood so fearless beside her.

Emily noticed the girl wasn't moving. She let her instincts take over. Her small form moved around to stand behind blond. She stood there for a moment before taking a step forward. Her left hand came forward, setting softly on Naomi's hip, and the other ran along the blond's arm to grab her hand from behind. The red head took a step forward, and soon she found her body pressed against the taller girl's back, pushing her forward with Naomi's hand in hers until they made contact with the soft hair of Thunder's neck.

Every part of her body was on fire. Every single inch of skin that was pressed against the red head was sending pulses of pleasure right between her legs. She managed a brief thought that the horse did feel rather soft, but it only lasted a moment. Naomi felt her hand being moved along what she would have guessed to be the stallion's shoulder… but that was only a slight feeling compared to the hand on her hip that seemed to be gripping onto her tighter. She had to be imagining it. It couldn't really be the case that Emily was enjoying the feeling of her body against hers, enough to pull her closer.

The connection lasted only a minute, maybe two, before the slight red head backed away. She missed the feeling of the blond's body immediately. Emily almost moved forward again simply because her body wanted it… needed it… but she kept her emotions and her body in check. Discipline was something she was well versed in, she had to be to have become the great dressage rider that she was. Brown orbs watched as Naomi's hand faltered along the stallion's shoulder and fell limply at her side. The words were out of her mouth before she could pull them back in, "Do you want to go for a walk?" She bit her bottom lip nervously, having no idea where that had actually come from.

Naomi was at a bit of a loss. She wanted to act on the emotions and feelings that were bubbling throughout her entire form. Her mind was elsewhere, thinking of the touch that had left her body wanting more. Thoughts of the red head's fit body raced across her vision, and she did nothing to stop them. The simple question brought her out of her thoughts and she turned around to see Emily biting on her lower lip with a nervous sort of look on her features. She knew then that she could never deny this girl anything. "Sure…" was her soft reply. Naomi offered a shy smile and before anything else could be said, the pair was walking toward the large pastures with Thunder ambling behind them.

* * *

"Does he always do that?" Naomi asked as they moved through the gate Emily had opened for the two girls and the equine to go through.

"Who?" Emily's mind hadn't exactly been where it should have been. She wanted Naomi alone, preferably where no one else could see them. The red head didn't trust herself around the blond, there were too many feelings coursing through her body at this time. Chocolate browns looked up into the crystal blues for a moment before she closed the gate and started walking away from the stables.

"Your horse… he just… follows you around…"

"Oh, um… yeah. I've been training him since he was a little colt. We've been through a lot together. Most people think we have some strange connection, but I just think we're dedicated to helping each other. He's always been there for me, and I for him." She felt stupid after admitting the closeness she had with Thunder. It sounded a little stupid and she had wished she could have taken it back.

"Ah, I suppose it'd be nice having someone you could talk to, and… you know, stuff." She paused before saying the last three words as her hand brushed with that of the red head. Her mind had gone blank, and the only thing she could think of was _'you know, stuff'_. Naomi mentally slapped her palm into her forehead. What was really going on? She was enjoying being with Emily a little too much, and she feared that the further away from the stables they got, the less reserve she had to keep her hands, body, and lips to herself.

A husky laugh slipped from the red head's lips, "Yeah, you know… stuff." She replied with a smile, trying to make it a little more comfortable. Her body turned around to face Thunder and in the process her hand nearly grabbed onto Naomi's. She looked down briefly before turning her attention back to her equine friend. "Go on boy, go play." The stallion hesitated a bit before he trotted off, leaving the two girls completely alone.

The blond swallowed a frog in her throat before her shaky voice spoke, "I didn't really come here to learn how to ride…" she paused, nervous to go on, "… I came because I just had to see you again, Emily." The taste and feeling of the red head's name tasted sweet on her lips and if she would have been alone, she would have said the name again. "I mean… not that I wouldn't enjoy riding or anything, but I… I don't know."

Emily listened intently, purposely keeping her eyes looking straight ahead, not daring to look over into the azure eyes for fear that everything that she was thinking and feeling would be evident in her gaze. A quiet, husky voice softly replied, "I'm glad you came." It was true, and it didn't give her away, except for the actual tone of her voice, but she didn't know if Naomi had caught it.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The silence between them should have been awkward, especially because of the admission that the blond just made, but it wasn't odd at all. They walked at a slow pace, their hands brushing every few steps. Neither girl was pulling away from the touch, neither moved away from the other, and even more peculiar was that neither mentioned it. Each girl was a little lost in her own thoughts, but little did they know they were thinking the same things. Lips, fannies, tits…

The red head stopped as the two got to a rather beautiful and secluded lake. It was probably her favorite place to go when she needed to be alone, or when she wanted to think. Before Emily could say anything the blond had softly spoken, "It's so beautiful…"

Chocolate browns looked over to the girl, allowing her gaze to move up and down her slender form, "Yes… so beautiful," was her almost inaudible reply.

Naomi hadn't heard the response, but chanced a look over to the twin, whose eyes were perving up and down her body. She couldn't help but let her lips curl into a small smile, but she didn't say anything. Instead she watched the play of emotions covering Emily's face. She let the red head gaze along her form for a few more minutes before clearing her throat.

Emily hadn't meant to be perving, didn't mean for her gaze to stray for so long, but once she was looking, she found she couldn't stop. She wanted to reach out her hand to run her fingers where her eyes were traveling, but she managed to hold herself back. It wasn't until she heard the blond clearing her throat that she looked away. Her face reddened and she opened her mouth to try to stutter out a reply but there really was nothing she could possibly say that would have gotten her off the hook.

Soft pink lips were still smiling down before they parted, "You okay, Emily? You're looking a little flushed." She didn't wait for a reply before she spoke up again, "Fancy a swim to cool off?"

The younger twin thought for quite a while about the question that Naomi had asked. What exactly did she mean? Did she really look as if she needed to cool off? With the flush still reddening her cheeks she realized that was probably what she was referring to. She had been an idiot for letting her eyes follow the curves of the girl who stood beside her. Really, she should have been able to stop herself, control herself, but she hadn't. It wasn't something she had done consciously, it had just happened. "You don't have a swimming costume," Emily finally said in a hushed tone.

The reply from the blond was probably a little too quick, "No, but I've got some cute knickers on, and there really isn't much of a difference between them and a two piece suit."

_Cute knickers, huh?_ Emily thought to herself, and she let her mind wander to what exactly they could look like, or more importantly, how Naomi would look wearing such a small amount of fabric. "Ok…" she said before turning her back toward the blond to start to strip off her clothes. Brown eyes managed to flick over her shoulder briefly to see that Naomi was doing the same thing, and she couldn't stop herself from perving for a moment after she had gotten down to her bra and panties. Her body half turned around, her eyes were tracing the body a few feet from hers, and she wished she could just touch the soft skin there.

The knickers that Naomi weren't just cute, they were smoking hot. They moved with her body as though they were painted on. Crystal blue eyes forced her head and body to turn toward the shorter girl, a smirk plastered on her lips. "Get on with it then," she said to Emily as she prepared herself to jump in the water.

Emily got an idea, albeit it might not have been the brightest one she had ever had, but it was an idea none-the-less. Her slight form moved quickly, closing the space between them in two steps. The red head's arms wrapped around the trim waist belonging to the blond and the momentum sent them both flying into the water.

Naomi resurfaced a few moments later, coughing slightly from not expecting to need to hold her breath. The red head then broke the surface of the water, and it was only then that she realized that through the whole thing, she still had Emily's arms wrapped around her waist. Her hands came up instinctively as if she was going to push the red haired beauty away, but instead her fingertips traced the girl's collarbone, which caused an electric shock to race from her fingertips throughout her entire body. She couldn't stop there; the blond moved her hands over and around Emily's neck, pulling them impossibly closer together. Their bodies were pressed together and their lips were centimeters apart.

"What the fuck! Didn't I tell your lezza arse to stay away from my sister?" Katie screamed at the pair who both pushed away from each other to look bewildered at the older twin who was standing on the shoreline with her hands on her hips. "You're well out of line, girl, now stop trying to snog Emily before I rip those lips right off your body, yeah?"

Crystal blue eyes were burning into brown orbs belonging to the 'bad' twin as she swam toward the shore. She stepped out quickly but didn't quite know where to go from there. They didn't have towels, and it was going to be rather difficult to just put her dry clothes onto her wet body. The blond managed a look over to the other red head that was still a few yards out in the water, but she said nothing before forcing her clothes on and walking off.

The moment Naomi was out of ear shot, a husky voice spoke from the water, "Her name is Naomi." Brown hues locked on as the twins dueled it out. Katie was the first one to look away as Emily climbed from the water.

The older Fitch twin threw a towel at her younger sister. "She better not come around again, because if she does," her eyebrows raised, letting the look on her face show her sister exactly what would happen if Naomi did in fact come over again.

"Fuck off…" was the last thing the younger red head said to her sister as she walked off toward the house, leaving Emily alone on the water's edge. Tears began to well in her eyes, but there was really no good reason for them, at least not one she would admit to herself.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Thank you for all the fab reviews! They inspire me to keep writing. This may not be the happiest of chapters, and honestly, I was cringing myself at the end... just a fair warning!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Naomi's arms wrapped around her wet form as she nearly ran from the small pond. She saw Thunder off in the distance and his head had lifted to look at her, but she just kept going. Her fingers fumbled with the gate and finally she pulled it open. The blond turned around to close the gate back up and she could see the older twin walking purposely right toward her. An internal battle was brewing within her, should she fight, or flee. Naomi never ran away from anything, and she wasn't about to start doing so now.

Katie's form was jumping the gate before the blond could even take a few steps back. They were toe to toe, and chocolate browns were burning up into the crystal blues.

The bad ass in Naomi was really shining through when her hands came up and shoved the slight red head back. Katie ended up with her back against the metal gate and her eyes were flashing in rage at the blond. "You fucking cow, she's my sister!" the red head yelled.

"I don't know what you're on about, Katie, I came here to learn to ride. We got a little warm and decided to go for a swim." Her heart was beating double time as she knew it wasn't exactly the truth. Sure, she had used the excuse of riding to get her there, and yeah, they had gotten hot and went for a swim. So it was only a slight bending of the truth.

She never saw the red head coming and soon Katie had smashed into her, tackling her to the ground. Dust flew up around them as they struggled against each other. Each girl got a few good scratches in before Rob came running down the center of the stables towards them. He easily picked up the twin off of Naomi, seeing that the red head was obviously the aggressor, and looked sternly into her brown eyes. "Katie, go inside." When she tried to protest father Fitch simply pointed toward the house, indicating that this wasn't a matter that would be discussed right now.

Emily came running toward them, wet clothes in one hand while her other held the towel closed. Her chocolate orbs were laced with fear as she watched her father point toward the house and then Katie walked off. She easily made her way through the gate and looked from her father down to the now filthy blond whose wet skin had turned the dust to mud. "What happened?" Her voice was husky but also soft.

"I was tending to the pregnant mare when I heard Katie yelling. Came out just in time to see her take out Naomi here." His hand pointed to the blond.

One hand flew to her mouth briefly before it came down onto Naomi's scratched up cheek. "Are… are you okay?"

Naomi felt her face flush as she sat up and nodded her head. Emily's hand fell back to her lap as the blond spoke, "Yeah, I just didn't see her coming." She moved to get up and noticed that the red head was back on her feet a few moments after she was. "I should go. I'll um… talk to you later, yeah?"

Emily's face looked broken, and she was glad that her father had walked back into the barn to tend to the mare. Her heart felt shattered, and she was even more confused than she had been earlier in the day. She wasn't gay, she couldn't be. "Do you want me to take you home?"

"No thanks, Ems. I drove." With that being said she walked off in the opposite direction without a single glance back toward the red head that caused so many confusing emotions to race through her slender form. She needed some time to think about what was going on anyway. Hopefully the drive would do her good.

* * *

The drive from the countryside wasn't going to be long enough and Naomi planned on taking an even longer route, needing to clear her head and pinpoint what was going on. She rolled down the window about 2 inches and grabbed her smokes from the center console and lit it up. Her head fell back against the seat and she took a long drag from it. Her eyes closed briefly, and by the time she opened them, she noticed she was driving off the side of the road. The blond's instincts threw the wheel the other way, which sent her flying across the road. The sound of screeching tires could be heard for a good mile in any direction. An unsuspecting motorist clipped the back end of her vehicle sending her sideways into a tree. Luckily for her, she was unconscious before it even got that far.

* * *

Sirens filled the air, and it wasn't just one or two vehicles, it was 5 or 6. Emily wandered out onto her front porch after slipping into some dry clothes. She said a little prayer to herself to watch over whomever it was that needed assistance. For some reason she had always done that, for as long as she could remember. Little did she know it was the blond who had just left her house who was in trouble.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Three ambulances ended up on scene and plenty of patrol cars, along with one fire truck. The car was totaled, and it was a miracle that they were able to get the blond girl out before it burst into flames. The unknown girl was taken to the nearest hospital, and with no identification on her, they didn't know who they should call. Her face and body were in pretty bad shape. Bruises covered her usually porcelain features. Both eyes were swollen shut and her nose was obviously broken. There were a few burns along her skin from when the airbag deployed. Naomi had a few broken ribs, and a broken ankle, but that wasn't anything compared to her back. To put it lightly, she was paralyzed from the waist down.

When Naomi hadn't gotten home that night Gina had called the local station to ask if anyone had seen her little girl. After the man on the phone did some digging, he was able to tell her that there had been an accident, but he couldn't be sure if it was her daughter or not. In her heart of hearts, she knew it was Naomi. Tears began to well in her eyes, and she had hung up and was racing out the door, racing toward the hospital.

Mrs. Campbell knew it was her daughter the moment she entered the room, though it wasn't because of her looks. Sure the blond locks helped, but it was also the neatly folded clothes beside the hospital bed along with her cell phone that must have been found in her pocket. The mother moved to hold her daughter's hand, and she couldn't stand the sight of her little girl with tubes and needles poking out of her. It was any mother's nightmare. She was reveling in her own nightmare when Naomi's phone buzzed. Gina picked up the phone and recognized the name on it. "This is Gina, Effy…" she couldn't even say anything more before she broke down into tears. She managed to tell the stoic, blue-eyed girl that Naomi was in the hospital, and that she couldn't talk right now.

Naomi was still unconscious and the doctors brought the blond mother outside of the room to speak with her. The doctor spoke in hushed tones, "Right now she's paralyzed from the waist down, Mrs. Campbell, but there is a chance she can heal and get back to normal. There's a lot of swelling, which is why we're keeping her knocked out. Her body has a lot of healing to do, and I can't help but wonder how she even made it out of that car with air still in her lungs and her heart still beating. We're doing all we can, but it may take a while before we can release her to go home."

Gina's body fell forward to embrace the female doctor as tears started to stain her cheeks. Her form was heaving lightly as she tried to bring in air to her burning lungs. She whispered, "My baby..." before the sentence simply stopped. After a few moments she was able to pull away to let her blue eyes meet with those of the doctor. "So… so there's a chance she'll walk again, doctor?"

"With hard work, dedication, and physical therapy, I have no doubt that Naomi will be able to walk again. She's a strong girl, Mrs. Campbell, I can tell that much already from the way her body is fighting to heal. As I said before, it was a miracle that she even made it."

The woman nodded her head a few times before thanking the doctor for all her help. She was slow to walk back into the room, trying to wipe her tears away and compose herself. Gina didn't want Naomi to hear her like this, she wanted her daughter to think… to know… that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

It had now been a week since the incident involving her twin and the strikingly beautiful blond. Emily still hadn't heard from her, not a call, not even a text. She had sent her fair share of calls and texts, but had never gotten a response from Naomi. Something just felt… wrong. She didn't think Naomi was the kind of girl who would just cut her off like that, but then again, how well did she really know the blond? Not well, she supposed.

"I don't know what to do." She breathed quietly into her phone.

"You know, Emily, maybe it's time to forget about her. The chances that she's gotten all your calls and just hadn't had time to reply are slim at best." The male voice spoke on the other end of the phone, "You could drop by and pay her a visit. I'd go with you if you want."

"That's the other thing, JJ; I don't know where she even lives! I gave her my address so she could come out here, you know, to ride, but there wasn't any need for me to get hers." The red head's voice sounded panicked and it was obviously thick with emotion.

"Well, you know where she goes to college, yeah?" He waited for a moment for a reply, and when there wasn't one he spoke again, "Yeah?"

The small reply slipped from Emily's lips, "Yes."

"Well then, it's settled. We'll go tomorrow morning bright and early. I won't take no for an answer, Emily, so don't even try it. If I have to come over and get you dressed and ready, then I will." He was being a little more forceful then he usually was, because he simply couldn't stand seeing his good friend in pain. Even as they grew up, he would have given her anything to see that sparkling smile. If he were a year or two older he would have felt like her big brother, but seeing as they were the same age, and the fact that Emily already had a twin, he just figured they were close friends. Always had been, and always would be.

* * *

The red head was nervous as she walked next to JJ towards the college. Her hands were rubbing together and her chocolate browns were looking in all directions to try to see Naomi. She couldn't seem to see her anywhere. "This was a bad idea, JJ. I don't know what classes she has… she could be anywhere." Her voice was surprisingly strong for someone who felt like she was going to heave up her breakfast.

"Well, we'll just have to ask around. If this girl is anything like you've described her to me, then a lot of people would know her. It just doesn't seem likely that no one would at least know of her." His voice was calm and down to earth as he spoke to his friend.

Emily recognized two girls that were standing together against a set of lockers and she walked shyly up to them. "Um… hey, I don't know if you remember me…"

"Wizzah, you're the girl that saved Nao when we went to see the horsies." The girl exclaimed.

The red head's lips softly curled into a slight smile. "Yeah, I'm Emily. I was wondering if you knew where I could find Naomi."

The sparkling blue-eyed girl looked over to the pair, but her face was unreadable. "She's not here." Was the simple reply.

Emily and JJ waited to see if she was going to elaborate, but after a few moments of silence, the guy's voice broke through it, "Any idea where we might be able to find her."

Pandora looked nervously from the two strangers back to Effy, "Well, I got to go to class… have a fab day." She skipped off in the opposite direction, leaving the mysterious girl with the two outsiders.

"She hasn't been here in a while." Her eyes looked up and down the red head's form before doing the exact same thing to the frizzy haired boy.

Emily was getting a little sick of the way this girl wasn't answering their questions. "So where is she then?" Her voice was tired and impatient.

A knowing smirk formed on the brunette's lips that almost looked like a half smile. "In the hospital, and that's all you're getting from me." With this said, she turned around toward her own class as the bell rang indicating the start of class.

Emily could feel her legs shaking. Of all the things she thought and worried about, the knowledge that Naomi was in the hospital had never even crossed her mind. She went to say something to her best friend before he interrupted her, "Let's get to the hospital, Ems, it's not too far away." With that being said he reached over to her and started to drag her in the right direction. Emily's feet moved, but her mind was blank, she was stunned, and she was scared.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Normally expressive brown orbs looked blank and far away. The only reason she was still moving forward was because her best friend, JJ, was pulling her along toward the hospital. Emily yanked on her hand, pulling it from the firm grasp of the frizzy haired boy. He took another two steps before he turned around to look over at his red headed friend. Her expressive voice was stern, "No…"

His hands moved up in the air and an exasperated sigh came out from his lungs. "What do you mean, 'no'?" His eyebrows furrowed.

"I mean exactly what I said, JJ." Her tone was angry and hurt. As much as she wanted to go, she knew it wasn't her place. Who was she to go visit the blond, the blond whom she barely even knew. "It's not right. I don't know anything about her." Her head tilted down and her red hair fell from her shoulders to surround her face like curtains.

"That's ridiculous, Emily. Knowing a lot about someone doesn't mean you can't care about them. I know you believe in such things as love at first sight, I know you believe that sometimes two people can have some kind of connection. Which if you think about it couldn't possibly be true, the physics behind it…"

"Shut up, JJ… you're locked on…" Her hands came up to the young man's shoulders and she shook him slightly.

"Right, sorry about that. But what I said is still true." He shrugged his shoulders to remove the short girl's hands from his form. His bright eyes looked into the semi-dulled ones of his closest friend. "So are we going to keep going on about this, or are we going to get on to the hospital?"

"I already told you my answer." Her hands went to her hips, anger evident on her beautiful features. The frizzy haired boy, however, wouldn't take her answer, and instead, grabbed her hand again and started pulling her toward the hospital once more.

* * *

The blond mother almost never left her daughter's side, leaving only for short bathroom breaks or when one of the nurses told her she needed to eat something. The swelling had gone down on Naomi's cheeks and face, but the bruises still remained. They had repaired her nose, breaking it back into place and she had a bandage covered by a plastic protector over it. The doctors had taken extensive x-rays of the girl's back, trying to see if there was anything further they could do to help to get her back on her feet, quite literally. They had done surgery already on her broken ankle, and it was hanging from a sling, and they had gone in to repair the broken ribs as well.

Gina was asleep in a chair next to Naomi's bed. It was the first time she had been able to sleep more than half an hour. Her breathing was deep and even. One of the nurses had come in to lay a blanket over the top of her sleeping form so she would be as comfortable as she could be under the circumstances.

Crystal blue eyes fluttered open to see the white ceiling above her. She had no idea where she was, and the constant beeping was starting to get on her nerves. Her head turned slightly and she was able to see her mother sleeping on the chair beside her. She noticed the deep bags under her mother's eyes, even while she was sleeping, and her hair looked messy and unkept. Her lips opened to speak, but nothing came out, her throat was dry, and she felt she needed a drink more than she ever had in her entire life. The blond looked down to see her leg held up in a sling, and it wasn't until that moment that she realized where she was.

She started to panic. Her breathing increased, this made the monitors around her beep faster. The door to her room opened and a nurse slipped in after getting an alert from the machines hooked up to Naomi. "Well hello there, Naomi. You're awake."

Naomi thought it sounded pretty stupid, but she smiled, or at least she tried to. Her entire face hurt, and the act of smiling caused her head to pound. She lifted her hand up to her lips to indicate that she needed something to drink, and the nurse quickly went to the sink to get her some water. The blond savored the taste, thinking that water never tasted so good. "Thanks," she whispered in a raspy voice.

The sound of her daughter's voice woke Gina up immediately. "Oh, my baby," she said as she pushed the blanket from her body and scooted the chair over to hold Naomi's hand. Blue met blue and the younger blond asked her mother a question with just her eyes. "You had an accident, Naomi. Don't you remember?"

"No." Came the short reply.

"You were driving home… come to think of it I'm not even sure I knew where you had run off to," Gina paused for a moment before she continued on, "you've been here for quite a while now." She didn't want to be the one to tell her daughter the extent of her injuries; she couldn't bear to see the look on her daughter's face.

Her mind was moving at two hundred kilometers an hour. She was trying to recall anything about that day. "I… I was at Emily's, to learn to ride." Her voice was soft and thoughtful. Crystal blues closed as she struggled to remember. She remembered the fight with Katie, and the feelings she was having for the younger twin, but she didn't bother to voice them. "I was driving home. I had planned to take the long way home." The scene was playing out in her head as she spoke. "I lit a smoke… I remember it tasted so good for some reason…" Her upper body went stiff as the accident moved across her vision like some horrible movie that she couldn't turn off. Naomi's eyes began to well with tears and she looked over to her mother who was also on the verge of crying. The blond girl didn't finish with the rest of her story, the rest of what she remembered, it was painful enough. "So, what's the damage?" Her voice was surprisingly calm considering all that she could remember.

The tears that Gina had been holding in started to fall when her daughter asked the question she didn't want to hear. Her hand squeezed Naomi's and her red rimmed sapphire eyes looked into those of her daughter. "Well, you have a broken ankle, a few broken ribs, a broken nose, and a lot of bruising, which is all healing up nicely," the blond mother hesitated, "Naomi…"

A nurse walked in to let them know that they had a visitor, and after both blond heads nodded to the nurse, she walked back out to let the person in. Gina needed to tell her daughter before the guest arrived, she needed to get it out there, "Naomi you… you broke your back, in the crash."

The door opened but Naomi's bright blue eyes were staring in disbelief at her mother. Her voice rose, "I'm fucking paralyzed!?"

* * *

Emily continued to let herself be dragged by JJ until they got inside the hospital. She pulled her hand back then and walked up to the reception desk, "I'm looking for Naomi…"

The woman looked at her, furrowing her eyebrows as if she were waiting for more information. "What's Naomi's last name, darling?" The woman was probably around forty years of age, long blond hair that was pulled back in a messy bun, and she tilted her head down to look over her glasses.

The red head looked at JJ. Yet another thing she didn't know… her bloody last name. "She… she was in a car accident a little over a week ago, like 8 days… I was told she was here. Please… I need to see her."

The raw emotion in the young red head's voice was enough to get her to search. It wasn't great news, she had the entire file there, but she wasn't able to discuss patient files with anyone. "She's on the fourth floor. Ask one of the RN's there for her exact room number."

"Thank you, ma'am." JJ smiled at the woman and nodded his head before pulling the red head in the direction of the elevator. Once inside he looked over to his friend and realized that she was physically shaking. "Hey, Ems… are you cold?"

"No, I'm nervous, J. What could I possibly say to her?"

"Maybe we should of grabbed flowers on the way or something. You know a get better soon present?"

The red head shook from side to side and she found herself tapping her fingers to try to dispel the nervous feeling radiating through her entire body. She stepped out of the elevator and walked right up to the next desk, "I'm here to see Naomi, ma'am," she said politely.

The nurse nodded her head, checked the charts that were hanging beside her and held up a finger, "Just one minute, I'll go check to make sure she's up for visitors." The woman walked off, and it seemed like forever before she had come back, but once she did, she waived for the two to come with her.

Emily stood outside the room, staring at the handle before she reached forward and pushed it open, which was when she heard a voice saying, _"I'm fucking paralyzed!?"_ She recognized the voice instantly, it was Naomi's. Any courage she had just went flying out the window. Her feet wouldn't move forward and once her hand had left the door, it came swinging back shut. "Paralyzed," she whispered almost inaudibly, but JJ had heard it.

"Get in there Ems, I'll wait here. She needs you, yeah?"

It was just enough of a push to get her to open up the door again. Her head peeked around the door to see Naomi and a woman whom she would venture to guess was Naomi's mum. "Um… Hi…" she looked to the woman seated and offered a small smile and held her hand out. "I'm Emily…" her warm chocolate orbs moved quickly after the hand shake with the blond mother, who introduced herself as Gina, and locked with crystal blue ones. "How are you feeling?" Her voice was small, and the emotion was thick behind it. She swallowed a lump in her throat.

"I'm just brilliant. I can't walk Emily. Guess learning to ride is out when you can't even walk." Her voice was angry and bitter, and the blond felt bad about it instantly. She couldn't take it back now, it was too late, but she wished she could. Her azure gaze fell down to her lap, "Thanks for coming, but you don't need to stay."

"But… I want to."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

"_But… I want to."_

The sentence kept working its way around her skull. She felt the emotion well up in her chest when the slight girl had uttered those words. Naomi was trying to convince herself that the rush of feelings had to do with the medications she was on, and had nothing to do with the cute red head in front of her. It just couldn't be, could it? The blond was lost in her own mind for but a moment, but she recalled every touch, every feeling, every time she nearly pressed her lips to Emily's… but now things were different. She was damaged goods now.

"I'm going to go grab some coffee. Emily, would you like anything?" Gina's voice rang out as she figured these two could use some privacy, and for some reason, she felt her daughter was in safe hands. Which seemed strange, she hadn't even heard of this friend of Naomi's until she popped in the door to introduce herself.

"No thank you." The red head offered up a sparkling smile before the mother walked out of the room, leaving them alone. Emily wanted to say something, anything really, but instead she sat down in the chair that was just vacated by Gina and reached her hand forward to softly take Naomi's. She began to feel a tingling sensation moving through her fingertips and down her forearms. Emily didn't pull away, nor did she even want to. Her hand felt as if it fit perfectly interlocked with Naomi's, like they had been molded specifically to be holding onto one another. With the exception of the gleeful feeling racing through her body, she also held sorrow, and pain. This girl, this beautiful girl was hurt so badly that she was paralyzed. She didn't know a whole lot about injuries of the sort, except that if a horse were to break its back, they would have to put him down. Emily was glad that there were more options for humans.

Crystal blue eyes had moved down to look at her hand that was now intertwined with the red head's. Maybe it was the drugs that forced the question out, or maybe it was something she had wanted to ask all along. "What's going on here… with us, Emily?" Her light eyebrows lifted only slightly in question. She could feel Emily's hand tighten in her own and she noticed the red head looked away.

"I… I don't know, to be honest." Emily's voice was so soft that it barely made its way to Naomi's ears. Her chest twisted nervously, worried about both what was going on between them, and also what the blond's reaction would be to her answer.

Naomi was slightly amused, but more glad that Emily didn't have a clue either. She had never felt this way before for someone, definitely not for any of the many boyfriends and one night stands that she had had over the past few years. The blond head nodded only once before her voice spoke out, only slightly louder than the red head's had been moments before. "I don't either, but I like it." Her jaw tightened after the last word fell from her lips and she tilted her head back to look at the blank white ceiling.

Relief flooded through her slight form, and a bit of a smile touched her lips. Expressive brown orbs looked from their connected hands up to sky blues. The light sapphire eyes had so many emotions running through them that she was having a hard time telling one emotion from another. "We'll get you through this, Naomi…" she licked her lips as if she could taste the blond's name on her lips, "… I promise I'm not going anywhere."

Naomi's breath hitched when she heard Emily promise that she wasn't going anywhere. Tears began to fill her eyes until she had to look away when a single tear fell from each orb. This was too much right now. Her throat cleared. "You don't have to. I appreciate it, but it's going to be too much work. I… I'm damaged… you deserve better."

Emily slipped her hand from the warmth of the broken girl's own before getting to her feet. That same warm hand reached to turn Naomi's face toward her, wanting… needing… to look into the crystalline pools. The sentence died on her lips as she opened and closed her mouth a few times to try to get the words out, but they never did. There weren't really any words that could make things better, and actions spoke louder than words. With her hand still caressing Naomi's cheek she leaned down to softly press a kiss on the corner of the blond's mouth. She lingered there for far too long letting herself get lost in the scent that solely belonged to Naomi. As she went to pull back she felt fingertips at the base of her neck, keeping her there. Blue and brown melted together for a few seconds before the pressure on Emily's neck brought her back forward, connecting their lips in a soft kiss.

The kiss was soft, almost tentative, but Emily had been right about it speaking louder than words ever could. It was a promise; a promise of things to come, and a promise to be there through thick and thin. The red head couldn't suppress a slight moan that ripped from her throat before she pulled back feeling breathless and light headed. She took a step back and the chair behind her caught the backs of her knees forcing her to fall back into the chair. Her face was flushed and she could hear her quickened heartbeat pounding in her ears. Emily managed a quick look up to Naomi who looked to be feeling exactly how she was, red faced and all.

The door opened and both blushing girls looked over to see Gina making her way back inside the room. The mother looked from one red faced girl to the other with a quizzical expression on her face. She didn't voice the question though, which both Emily and Naomi were thankful for. "I met your friend JJ out there Emily, he seems like a nice boy." She said with a smile on her lips.

The red head nodded to the elder Campbell before standing up to relinquish her seat back to the mother. "We've known each other since we were little; he's like a brother to me." That was her way of letting both Naomi and Gina know that there was nothing going on between them, just the love of a brotherly figure.

"Well maybe you could introduce him to Naomi." Gina said with a smile over to her daughter.

Naomi's eyes rolled so far in the back of her head that Emily began to wonder if they'd ever return. The blond girl spoke, "Stop trying to set me up with a boyfriend, mum. I do quite well on my own…" by instinct her blue eyes looked over to the standing red head before returning to the eyes of her mother. "… yeah?"

"Whatever dear. JJ just seems like a nice fellow, better than all those other boys you date."

"That's enough, mum. Not now, okay?"

The older blond woman's head nodded a few times before she took a sip of her coffee. "The doctors said that you can go home today if you're feeling up to it."

Naomi looked relieved. She had been ready to leave since she had woken up, but now the fact that she might actually get to go home was eating away at her. "Mum…" her voice was small, now void of any anger that may have been present in it before. "… I… I'll have to be in a wheelchair, yeah? Our house has stairs…"

Emily broke in. "Well, we'll get you up the stairs and you can wheel around all you like. I'll go to your college to get your assignments and bring them back to you until you're ready to go back."

"That's nice of you, Emily." Gina smiled before turning back to her daughter. "Why have you never mentioned her before?"

"Just never got around to it, I guess. She doesn't go to my college, and that's usually what we talk about when I get home, so she never came up." Her eyes flick over to Emily, hoping that she will pitch in some sort of lie, because she knew what the next question out of her mother's mouth would be… and sure enough, she was right.

"So where did you two meet then?"

Emily had noticed the look given to her from Naomi, but she wasn't about to make up a story, she figured the truth was always better. "I met her at one of my competitions. She came with a couple of her friends and I ran into her in the burger and hot dog line."

Gina's head tilted to the side, "Competition?"

"Yeah, my family owns a farm, I ride horses. I was going to get Naomi to ride…" her sentence stopped as the memory of the day the blond had come over flashed across her vision. All the sirens and ambulances that went by her house… those were for Naomi... it wasn't just a coincidence. Her feet moved backward a few steps until her back hit the wall. Her throat was suddenly bone dry and her gaze fell to the floor at her feet. Her voice was now small, all the strength that had just been evident in her voice was now gone, "It was you, wasn't it…"

Gina seemed lost. She had no idea what had happened. Her azure eyes moved from her daughter to the red head that was now almost pressed against the far wall with her eyes downcast.

Naomi wasn't as confused as her mother. She knew exactly what had stopped the slight girl in her tracks, and when she asked if it was her, her eyes welled with tears yet again. Her voice was almost as small as she replied, "Yes."

"I'm so sorry. It's my fault. You would have never…" Her voice broke as she tried to hold back her guilt and tears that were fast approaching, "… been out there. You would have never gotten into the accident, it's all my fault."

The blond's voice that had been so soft a moment ago now carried a strong conviction in it, "No." After a few moments she continued, "It wasn't your fault, Emily. It had nothing to do with you, didn't involve you. Not at all."

Emily's head shook back and forth a few times, "You would have never left in the state you were in if it wasn't for me and my sister." Brown eyes were now red with unshed tears as she looked up to Naomi, completely forgetting that the girl's mother was still in the room. "If it wasn't for the lake, and… and…" she couldn't finish the sentence. Her hands flew up to her face and she turned to head out the door, not even hearing both Gina and Naomi calling after her.

Her feet brought her right into JJ's chest and her arms went around his waist. The frizzy haired boy put his arms around her, slightly confused as to what just happened. He heard her voice, muffled from her head being pressed against him, "She's like that because of me…"

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**It's a short chapter, I know... but I had a bit of a block there for a few days!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The soft sobs began to reside as the red head and frizzy haired boy continued to embrace just outside Naomi's hospital room. Her body continued to shake and vibrate with emotion and every few seconds she would take in a sharp breath to keep from passing out. JJ continued to hold his sisterly figure tightly against him. His chest was quite damp from the tears, but things like that didn't matter. All that did matter was that the girl in his arms needed to feel better.

After another few minutes Gina walked from the room and was surprised to see the pair wrapped in an embrace. The boy was holding the girl so tightly that she wondered briefly if she could even breathe. His hand would run down her back every once in a while in a soothing manner to help to calm her down.

"Sweety, whatever it is you think you did… you didn't." Mrs. Campbell's voice softly spoke as she set her hand down on the red head's shoulder.

Emily barely heard what the woman had said, and though she was sure it was suppose to make her feel better, it didn't. She slowly pulled herself away from the boy's arms, turning far enough to look at the blond haired woman, whose hand was still setting softly on her shoulder. She felt compelled, and she followed it, taking two steps forward to place herself against the woman's body in a fierce embrace.

Gina was slightly surprised at the action, but she held on to the young girl just the same. The body against her was wracked with tears and emotions. She cooed softly to the girl and rubbed her back, much the same way that JJ had done only moments before. A few minutes later the body began to calm until all she could feel was the breathing of the young red head that was still in her arms.

The younger twin pulled away quickly, feeling rather foolish for falling into the mother's arms. Emily thought to herself, _'As if she doesn't have enough to think about with her child in the room behind her, paralyzed from the waist down.' _Her hands moved up to wipe away any errant tears that may be lingering on her reddened cheeks. Emily's normally raspy voice seemed even more so as she spoke, "But it is… she was at my house that day. Katie… my sister… got angry and started a fight with her." She decided to leave out the part about the lake, which would have told Gina why her twin had gotten mad. "She left, and I'm sure she had a lot on her mind. If she wouldn't have been there, she would have never gotten in the accident."

Mrs. Campbell looked down at the young girl, a soft smile on her face. "Emily, one thing you need to know about Naomi… she'll never go somewhere or do something unless she wants to. This means she wanted to be at your house. She is a fighter, though. She's never backed down from a fight; it just isn't in her nature. The body will naturally either fight or flee… my daughter's will always fight. Maybe this whole incident was to show how much you two mean to each other." Her smile brightened, "I have to say you're now my favorite friend of Naomi's, and you're welcome over anytime." The blond mother paused for a second before her eyebrows raised, "Go on, and get back in there."

Red rimmed eyes looked at Naomi's mum. Emily wanted to say no, wanted to shake her head, wanted to run away… but she couldn't. The now crippled blond needed her now more than she may ever need her. She just couldn't run. The younger twin nodded her head once before walking slowly back into the room.

"You came back." She was starting to feel the effects of the painkillers that she had been given a moment or two before by the attending nurse. The nurse had wanted her to be as comfortable as possible when they were getting her ready to go home. The needles had been removed, and they had moved Naomi from the hospital bed down to a wheel chair. Crystal blues were looking up to chocolate browns. Her voice was soft, "I… wasn't sure if you were going to come back."

"Of course I came back. I told you I'd be here, didn't I?" Her lips curled into a bit of a smile and she kneeled next to the wheel chair. "I'll be here until you ask me to leave, Naomi." The rest of the sentence was spoken only in her mind, and it surprised her, _'I love you…'_

* * *

JJ, Emily, and Gina had to work together to pull and push Naomi up the stairs to get into the Campbell residence. Kieran of course got there too late to help and let out a few curses in his Irish accent, which made JJ and Emily chuckle.

The red head took the frizzy haired boy's hand and lead him to the door. "JJ, I can't thank you enough. You're always there for me, but I can handle it from here, I think. I'll call you later, yeah?"

He let out a brace-faced smile before he nodded his head and said his goodbye's, making sure to give the Fitch twin a hug before walking out. Emily waved her hand as he walked out the door and turned back to the family. Gina was already saying that they needed to move her bedroom to one that was more accessible to wheelchairs. As stubborn as Naomi was, she couldn't really argue a point to that one.

"I really want to get cleaned up, mum. Can't you just put me in the tub and let me be?"

Gina's arms had crossed over her chest and her head shook back and forth. She opened her mouth to say something when she was interrupted.

"I could give you a bath." The red head cleared her throat. "I mean, your mum could put you in a swimming costume, and then I could take care of it from there… if… if you want."

Kieran's jaw dropped, as did both mother and daughter. The man made some excuse about going upstairs to get some of the larger furniture ready to move downstairs to the new room for Naomi, and went running off. Gina looked over to her daughter, before answering, "That sounds wonderful. While you're cleaning Naomi up, Kieran and I can get some furniture moved."

Naomi didn't even realize that she hadn't been given a choice, but was glad that it was sorted. She didn't have the energy to fight, or to do anything, really. Her mother wheeled her into the bathing chambers. "I'll be fine in my knickers and bra, mum. It's about the same as a two piece suit anyway." Gina nodded her head and started the bath before helping her daughter out of her clothes and into the tub. "It's safe to come in Emily."

Emily had been standing outside, suddenly feeling nervous about offering to give Naomi a bath. As if her hormones and feelings needed more of a temptation! The blond's nearly naked body would prove difficult for her, but she walked inside upon being called to enter.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Her hand reached forward upon being called in by Mrs. Campbell and turned the door to the bathroom. She struggled to take slow deep breaths, keeping her heartbeat from thumping wildly against her chest. Anxious feelings were making that difficult, and so was the flush that was already making its way up the red head's neck and up her cheeks.

She swallowed hard when she saw that Naomi wasn't wearing a swimming costume at all… rather she was in some black, lacy, boy shorts styled knickers and a matching bra. Gina quickly left the room, feeling that her daughter was in safe hands. Chocolate orbs took in the sight, but made her looks brief, not wanting to make her feelings as clear as she figured they already were.

Naomi watched curiously as Emily walked in. She had purposely told her mother that her underclothes would be fine, and knowing her mother was more hippy than anything else, she knew she wouldn't have a problem with that. It was kind of a test, to see what the red head's reaction would be, but the look in her eyes when she walked in and took in her slender, nearly naked, form… was much stronger than she expected. She was suddenly glad that her mother had left all too quickly, and all of a sudden, she was feeling shy and nervous.

Emily's eyes looked around until she found a few types of body soap. One of them obviously belonged to Kieran, it was called "Winter Splash" or something of the sort, which still left 3 other flavors. "Um… so would you prefer lavender, red raspberry, or vanilla?" Part of her already knew the answer, it was the same scent she had smelled on her the first time they had met, but she didn't want to assume.

"Lavender, please," came the almost inaudible reply from the blond.

The younger Fitch twin kept her concentration on the task at hand. It was something she had to keep her mind focused on… she needed her discipline now more than ever. Her eyes looked around for a washcloth or something else of the sort, but when she looked to Naomi with her eyebrows lifted in question and the liquid soap bottle in her hand, she couldn't even voice her question.

"I usually just use my hands… but… there are some towels and such outside in a cabinet."

Emily considered it for a minute just how this was going to work. Naomi was already holding herself up with both arms on either side of the tub, and if the red head were to take one arm off to clean it… would Naomi be able to keep herself up with only one arm. The only thing she could think of was if she were to strip down to her knickers as well and get in with the blond, so if nothing else she could have one hand to help hold Naomi above water while the other cleaned her. She had already decided that she'd just use her hands with the soap instead of a cloth when she spoke, "I… I think it might be easier if I were to get in with you… so I can make sure you stay above water, yeah?"

Naomi's jaw dropped at the question, and she was suddenly glad she had no feeling down south, because she was already hot without having the pulsing feeling between her legs. Her throat cleared, "If you think that'd be easiest, sure."

The twin let out a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding and nodded her head only once. She kneeled down for a moment to set the soap down before she stood back up and flipped her shoes off. Emily kept her back to the blond, but she could swear she could feel the crystalline orbs taking in her form as she took of her top and bottoms leaving her in a deep blue matching set of knickers and bra. She stood there for a minute, struggling to keep her composure with her back to the stunningly beautiful blond.

Naomi found herself biting down on her lower lip as she watched the strip show playing out before her eyes. She meant to avert her gaze, to give the red head some privacy, but she couldn't seem to tear her gaze away. Her heart was beating double time, and she could feel a flurry of butterflies creating a hurricane in her stomach. She recognized this feeling, even if it didn't come with the feeling that usually found its place at the apex of her thighs. The blond was actually glad that she wasn't going to be ruled by the need that would have driving her mad by watching the fit red undressing before her. Her eyes moved from the muscular form up to Emily's eyes as she turned around, and Naomi couldn't help but lick her lips suggestively.

The younger Fitch turned around to see that her suspicions were true… Naomi had been perving on her. She would have smiled, would have said something if she wouldn't have seen the pink muscle slip between the blond's lips to lick them. Any thoughts were lost. Brown orbs just looked down into azure pools before she was able to compose herself.

Emily swallowed and stepped into the water, setting a foot on the outside of each of Naomi's limp legs. She lowered herself down slowly until she lowered her knees to set on either side of the blond's thighs. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"If you're meaning to ask if you're hurting me… the answer is no. I can't feel anything, Emsy, remember?" She was way harsher than she had intended, and felt instantly bad about it and actually decided to voice this fact, "I'm sorry. It's… it's just a hard thing to take in."

The voice had stung quite a bit, but the apology made it at least slightly better. She leaned over to pick up the soap and poured some into her palm. Emily rubbed her hands together, keeping her eyes locked on with the blues she was starting to fall into every time they met.

Her hands moved forward and started to run her soapy hands over Naomi's shoulders, upper chest, then along her arms. It was almost more of a massage than it was to clean, but the blond wasn't going to complain. The feel of her skin sliding against hers, even if it was to clean her up, was magnificent. Naomi's hands were holding on tightly to the rim of the tub, but she let her head fall back to rest and relax.

The moment the blue orbs closed as the blond head tilted backwards, the red head faltered. She didn't have the gaze holding her rooted in place and her chocolate orb moved down to the body below her. Her bottom lip slipped between her teeth and she felt her body heating up. _'Get a hold of yourself, Fitch!'_ she thought to herself as she continued to moved her soapy hands along the blond's stomach and she hesitated above her thighs, and decided to have Naomi lean forward to get her back before doing (no pun intended) her bottom half. The red head pulled the girl's body forward and slipped her arms around her body to soap up her back, up to her shoulders and down her sides. Emily lifted water up by the handful to wash away the soap from everywhere she had just touched.

"I'll wash your legs next, and then we'll get your hair washed."

Emily shifted herself, turning herself around so she would be able to reach the blond's limp legs. She lifted them, one at a time and took her time running her soaped hands along the soft skin. It broke her heart that Naomi couldn't feel anything. Once she was finished, she turned back around, a sad smile across her face, but the blond's head was still relaxing against the rim of the tub. She reached forward before she even realized and her hand slid along the blond's cheek, which caused her head to snap up. Emily pulled her hand away as if it had been burned. "Sorry… I… you looked so peaceful." Her throat cleared. "You ready to wash your hair?"

The blond had actually fallen asleep once the smaller girl had started to clean her unfeeling lower half. It wasn't until her cheek was being caressed that caused her head to pop up, which of course caused Emily to pull her hand away. "Sure. How are we going to manage this?"

"Well, I was going to slide you down and hold onto me so I can have my hands free. Do you think that would work?"

"I um… I don't know. I suppose we can try, just don't try to drown me or anything. I wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight with no legs." She had said it as a joke, but it was obvious by the look on Emily's face that it wasn't a laughing matter.

The red head didn't respond and she scooted up until she was straddling Naomi's hips. She reached back and bent the limp legs so she could slide them both forward so she could dip the blond head into the water. "Ok, now put your arms around me." Emily moved her arms until they were wrapped around her rib cage, and she put both her hands behind Naomi's neck and together they slowly moved her head into the water, keeping her face above the surface.

They had worked together to shampoo, and then condition the blond locks. Emily didn't notice until now that she could feel Naomi's heated breath caressing her cleavage. Her heartbeat increased and she was fighting an internal battle as her fingers worked through the girl's wet hair to wash out the remainder of conditioner in it.

The door squeaked open and the red head snapped toward the door to see Gina standing there with her mouth dropped to the floor. "What in Christ's name is going on in here?" Naomi's mom said.

"It's not… It was easier to get in…" Emily leaned up, bringing the blond up so she could now see and hear that her mother was in the room. "… and we were just finishing washing her hair."

The explanation made a bit of sense to Mrs. Campbell and she noticed just how careful this new friend of Naomi's was being with her. "Do you need my help getting her out?"

"Maybe in a few minutes, I'll drain the tub and get her dried off…"

"You two do realize I'm sitting right here, yeah? I'm not fucking deaf."

"Well you weren't really participating in the conversation, so what was the point in talking to you?" The mother said sternly to her daughter before looking over to Emily. "Give me a call when you're ready for me." With that she turned and left leaving the two girls to finish up while she and Kieran worked to get her daughter's things set up in the room downstairs.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The girls had dried off and Emily had put her clothes back on and went to get Gina to help get Naomi out of the tub, dressed, and back in her wheelchair. The bath must have taken longer than they had thought, because everything had already been moved from her room upstairs to the one down near the kitchen. The two girls sat in a comfortable silence in the new room.

Emotions were running high for the blond, and they were also going in several different directions. Confusion was still evident for her, having no clue what to think about this red head who seemed so devoted to her when before today they had spent less than two hours of their lives in each other's presence. She also felt sorrow and shame… sure the doctors said she could possibly walk again, but it wasn't for sure. She would never be able to run again, never be able to fake like she liked horses to go over to Emily's, never be able to go walk on the beach, nothing like that was possible anymore. Tears began to well in her eyes and she let her head tilt forward.

The only reason the red head knew anything was wrong was the light sobbing sound that came from the blond girl. It seems that she was down on the ground, holding onto both of Naomi's hands in one of hers, before she even realized she had gotten up. Her spare hand was reaching up to wipe away the stray tears that were threatening to drip down the blond's flawless cheeks. Once the salty tears were brushed away her fingertips moved to Naomi's chin to lift the ice blue gaze up to her warm chocolate ones. The song, _'Lost in your eyes"_ by Debbie Gibson, suddenly made sense to her. Emily was utterly lost in what seemed to be an alternate reality. She couldn't help herself; she slowly stood to her feet, putting one hand on the arm of the wheelchair for balance while the other slid from Naomi's chin around to softly pull at the nape of her neck.

Naomi's breathing hitched when their eyes locked and before she knew it the red head was standing up and pulling her softly forward by her neck. Her lips pressed softly against those of the twin, immediately parting to let her tongue slip between her own to gain access to tease Emily's.

The kiss was all her this time, all her. She felt the warm pink muscle requesting access, and she would be fooling herself if she thought she could deny her. Emily's lips parted just enough for her tongue to slip between her lips to slip between Naomi's lips to tease her. The kiss deepened and quiet moans were being ripped from the red head's throat. She felt Naomi's hands sliding up her bare stomach and soon her nipples were being teased through the still damp material of her bra. Emily hadn't even realized that her shirt had been untucked, but then again, she had been concentrating on the amazing lip lock between this beautiful blond and herself.

Naomi heard the front door squeak open and closed before hearing footsteps coming toward her new room. She tried to push Emily away to tell her that someone was coming, but the fierce Fitch just wouldn't let go… not until her door opened, at which point Emily tried to move backwards, only to find her shoelace was caught under the wheel of Naomi's chair, holding her foot in place and sending her crashing to the ground.

The extremely thin brunette with the sharp blue eyes looked from Naomi down to the red head that was now laid out on the ground. "Did I interrupt something?"

Emily yanked her shoelace loose and retied it before standing up before biting her tongue. For a moment she hadn't recognized the girl, but then again, she had been falling on her arse at the time.

"Hey Eff… you remember Emily, right? From the shows?" Naomi looked nervously from Emily to her friend, still feeling the tingling of her lips from the smoldering lip lock that ended way too quickly.

"Yeah, you and your twin both won that day, right?"

Emily could feel her blood boiling over with anger. Was she honestly going to pretend that they hadn't met again the other day when she was asking where Naomi was? "Yes." She said through gritted teeth. "I should go." Her head whipped over to Naomi before she leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek. "Talk to you later, yeah?" The red head didn't even wait for a response before she walked off through the door, closing it behind her.

Naomi looked to Effy for help but the mysterious girl just shrugged her shoulders.

"She seems a little unbalanced, Nai."

The blond head shook back and forth, "Fuck off, Effy. Unbalanced? You can't be serious!?"

"Why are you fighting me, Naomi? She's a stalker psycho."

Her jaw was clamped down so tightly that she was starting to feel it aching from the pressure. "Look, now isn't the best time, so please, leave." She really needed a cigarette and she wheeled herself over to her bedside table and pulled out a pack and started to wheel right by her suppose-to-be best friend to go toward the back door so she could light up.

"I haven't seen you in weeks, Naomi! You're going to toss me out?"

"Did I fucking stutter, Elizabeth?!" The blond yelled behind her as she got to the back door, threw it open and lit up her smoke. "You haven't been around for weeks, and now you suddenly care? You didn't even come to the hospital, did you?" Effy's non-response was answer enough for her to keep going. "So, fucking why did Emily leave so quickly after you got here. She was fine, and then you came, and she got pissed and left. What did you do?"

"You don't think that the fact that I walked in on you two snogging had anything to do with it? It has to be my fault!"

"Get. The. FUCK. OUT. OF. MY. HOUSE!" Naomi's voice got louder and louder with each word she spoke her ice blue eyes were hard as they stared right into Effy's. She took in a deep inhale of her smoke before letting it out, making sure her friend was walking out the front door before letting herself relax enough to enjoy the nicotine running through her system.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Emily had managed to get home and ran to the barn before she let any tears fall. She really didn't understand why she was acting the way she was, but it wasn't as if she could just change it or something. Her fits were clenched at her sides as she walked down the middle of the stables. The animals knew something must be wrong, because the younger twin would usually stop by and talk to each one, giving them a scratch or pat on her way down to Thunder. Today, however, she didn't acknowledge a single equine, and even as she reached the last stall that housed the Friesian stallion, she only opened up the stall door and continued to walk toward the pasture. Thunder followed along behind her obediently.

If she would have been paying attention, she would have noticed that Sir Paint wasn't in his stall, but she was too focused on keeping everything locked inside to have seen that.

"Emily!"

Reddened brown eyes looked over to see Katie atop the paint stallion in the pasture, right where she was headed. Emily was tempted to turn back around, she didn't need a fight from her twin right now, in fact, that was the last thing she needed at the moment. She wanted time to herself, to let her mind wander.

"Emily, I know you can hear me, and you're fucking looking right at me, yeah?"

The younger twin stopped and turned slightly to the side. She hadn't even realized that she had been looking at her sister until Katie had mentioned it. "What do you want, Katie?" Her voice was reserved and emotionless as she struggled to hold everything inside.

"There's no need to be a bitch, Ems. Just wondered how you were doing and where you've been off to all day?"

"I'm fine, and I was out. Happy?"

The elder twin looked down from her seat on her mount with an angry look in her eyes, "No, I'm not fucking happy, Emily. What's going on with you? You were fine this morning when you went off on your little adventure with JJ, and now you come home, without him, and you're a complete bitch." Her eyebrows lifted a little, and her eyes opened up wide before she hopped down off Sir Paint's back and took the couple short steps it took to stand directly in front of her mirror image. "You fucked JJ, didn't you?!"

Out of all the things she could have said, could have asked… that was the conclusion that Katie had come up with. "No, you fucking cow, I did not fuck JJ." Now her sister was less than an arm's length away from her though, so simply turning to walk away wouldn't work. She was angry at Katie, angry at Effy, and angry at herself, for letting herself get so attached to an almost complete stranger

"You're well out of line, yeah? I'm trying to be here for you." Her voice got a little quieter, almost as if the fact hurt her to admit that.

"Since when do you care about anyone but yourself, Katie? You want the truth…?"

The question was loaded, and the oldest Fitch child wasn't sure at this point in time that she really did want to hear the truth from her twin, but she also couldn't keep her head from nodding.

"So you remember Naomi, the blond that you attacked?" Emily waited for Katie to nod her head again before continuing, "She got in a fucking car crash on the way home. She's been in the hospital for 2 weeks, which is why I hadn't heard from her. She paralyzed, Katie, from the waist down." Tears were now coming down her porcelain cheeks and as her sister went to brush them away, Emily slapped at her hand. "Don't… don't touch me. Haven't you done enough?"

Katie was stunned into silence and pulled her hand back and subconsciously took a step backward, then another until she felt Sir Paint's form keeping her from going back any further. She knew she should feel guilty… wasn't that what her twin wanted… for her to feel bad for what she had done the day that Naomi got in the crash? But she didn't. She didn't crash the car, nor did she cause the wreck, so what did she have to feel sorry about? If she wasn't in the mental state to drive, she shouldn't have. It's as easy as that. "I haven't done anything, Emily. It's that lezza's own fault for getting in the accident. I wasn't there, I wasn't driving, and I wasn't even in seeing distance. I was in our room getting chewed out by dad for starting a fight." Her voice was laced with anger, just as her twin's was.

"Just leave me alone…" the younger twin said softly as she walked off toward the lake, her secluded area, her happy place.

* * *

A week and a half had gone by with no calls and no texts from the red head. Naomi was checking her phone at least every ten minutes, just to make sure she hadn't accidentally put her phone on silent or vibrate instead of vibrate and ring. Of course that wasn't the case, and when she would send a text or a voicemail she wouldn't receive a call back. She even tried calling from her mother's phone to see if Emily was just avoiding her calls, but when there was no response from that number either, she wondered what could have possibly happened to her.

She was sitting in a physical therapy room, trying to get herself prepared to get into the pool. Naomi had loved to swim, back when she had use of her legs, but now it was just hard work for her. It was like pulling around two dead logs that were tied to her body that kept trying to sink to the bottom, which would bring her right along with them. Sometimes she contemplated just letting her legs weigh her down under the surface, but then the thought of the slight red head would claim her thoughts and kick her arse right back into shape.

The stretches were the hardest part for her, and by the time she and her physical therapist got to them, she was usually cranky and ready to go home. The blond began to mumble about how stupid it was to stretch limbs that she couldn't feel.

"If you ever want to regain the use of your legs, Naomi, then you would do well to work with me, instead of against me." The short-haired brunette woman said and she sat behind the girl after putting her legs out straight. Her hands softly began to push the blond forward to stretch out her lower back, hamstrings, and calves.

They stayed in that position for fifteen or so seconds before Naomi felt something. She flew backwards, knocking the poor woman back as she did. "Are you alright, Naomi?"

"I um… I… I thought I felt… something… in, in my legs."

"That's great. Ok… so let's try this… I need you to close your eyes, and lay down." Once the blond had done what she was told the PT continued, "Now, concentrate on wiggling your toes."

"I said I felt something in my legs, not in my toes!"

"Yes, I realize that, but your toes are the furthest away, and if you can get them to move, then you can get everything to move with work."

With a bit of a grumble, Naomi nodded her head before closing her eyes and concentrating on wiggling her toes. It was as if she were willing them to move. She could remember what it felt like to move her feet, but it just wasn't working. After a good 10 minutes she opened her eyes to see the physical therapist with a huge smile on her face and her hands began to clap together. "You've got it Naomi, look!" The blond shot up, thinking that maybe she would miss her chance if she didn't move fast enough. A smile started to cross over her features as she watched her two big toes twitching forward and backward. "See, hard work does pay off, yeah?"

* * *

Naomi was so excited after the movement in her toes that she just had to try to contact Emily. After three calls with no answer, the blond opened up a new text message and quickly typed out what she wanted to say before reading it to herself silently, _"Emily, I wiggled my toes today. Doesn't seem like much, but it's better than nothing. I miss you. I hope you're alright. ~N"_ Naomi pushed the send button and away the text went. She hoped she'd get a response this time, but she knew from the past week or so that she shouldn't hold her breath.

While she was getting herself ready to go, her physical therapist came in to tell her that next week they'd be going someplace else to do her treatment. It would be at a farm. The name didn't ring a bell to Naomi, and for a minute she had thought maybe it was Emily's… but she could remember her last name, Fitch… and this other name wasn't even close. There wasn't much she could say or do, it wasn't an option, it was something she needed to do to get better, and so she sighed a bit to herself and nodded her head.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Kind of a filler chapter... sorry it's so short!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Emily was in her room, like she had been for almost the entire week. She was looking up at the ceiling from her bed, staring off into the nothingness that was there. The red head had been in a certain state of arousal since she had given the gorgeous blond a bath, and then kissed her in her new room. Things would have been fine if Effy wouldn't have come… or if she would have at least admitted that she had done nothing to help Emily find Naomi. The younger twin knew she had responsibilities to take care of, but neither her parents, nor her siblings had tried to get her out of her mood.

A vibrating sound came from her bedside table and her head turned over on her pillow to look at her phone spinning around slowly because of the vibrations. The twin really didn't want to get it, just wanted to let it go, or even better, to toss her phone against the wall, breaking it, but she didn't. She reached over and picked up the device and flipped it open with her thumb before opening up the text. It was Naomi. Her thumb hovered over the delete button before she actually started to read it. _"Emily, I wiggled my toes today. Doesn't seem like much, but it's better than nothing. I miss you. I hope you're alright. ~N"_

Emily quickly hit reply before her chocolate orbs stared at the empty screen. What could she possibly say or do to rectify what she had done. She had left, after promising she wouldn't. The red head was just about to close her phone back up when she saw a name flashing on the screen indicating she was receiving a call. A small smirk formed on her lips as she pushed the answer button and put the phone up to her ear. "Hey J…"

"Hey there Ems… look, you're coming to my house tomorrow, yeah? My dad's got some cancer patients coming over tomorrow for some therapy and I know how happy it makes you to walk around with the kids on the horses, and I just know you'll feel…"

"JJ…" she tried to distract him as he got locked on, "JJ… you're locked on! I'll come, if you'll just quiet down!" By the time her sentence was finished, the frizzy haired boy had calmed down.

"We're sorted then…" he said, a smile evident on his face even though Emily couldn't see him.

"I'll be there bright and early tomorrow morning. I think I'll ride over seeing as Thunder has been feeling a little neglected lately. Is the key still hidden in the same place, JJ?"

"Only for you, Ems!"

"Great, 'til tomorrow then."

"Bye." The frizzy haired boy said as they both hung up their phones.

For the first time in the last week and a half, the red head had a smile on her face. JJ would often call her to come help out; she loved children, and loved horses, so having them both together was even better. Emily went about putting an outfit together for the next day, already feeling tired enough to go to bed, though she hadn't done anything but lay in bed all day long.

* * *

It was the first time in over a week that Emily was up before she sun made its way above the horizon. Not only was she up, but she was dressed, fed, and was already out in the barn getting Thunder ready for a ride down the road to the Jones Ranch. The air was crisp against her skin, but it felt good to get up in the saddle again. The younger twin had given herself an hour and a half to get to JJ's, when she knew it would take less than thirty riding atop her steed.

The ride there took even shorter than it normally would have if they would have walked, but Thunder wanted to go a bit faster. She had kept it to a trot or a slow canter though, not wanting to get to the Jones' house too early. Then again, she was like their long lost daughter.

A smile was plastered to her lips as she rode up and dismounted Thunder to put him away to get the other horses ready for the kids who would ride on them. JJ was outside along with his parents getting the special saddles put on the horses. They had a lot of ponies and miniature horses, which was why it made their ranch the perfect one for therapy rides. Emily couldn't help but notice they only had one full sized horse saddled today… they usually got a list of heights and weights so they can match up the children to their horses. A lot of this is to try to build some kind relationship between the child and the horse so that next time, they would already have a horse in mind to ride.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	20. Chapter 20

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

A total of 9 children were already saddled up with a parent on one side and a volunteer on the other. They were waiting for only one more, and it just so happened that the one rider they were waiting for was the only one on a regular sized horse. Emily stood patiently with the brown mare, scratching her muzzle, talking softly as the others left the stables and went into the arena.

The sound of one pair of footsteps and the sound of a wheelchair caused the slight red-head to turn her body around, "Looks like you made it, I was starting to…….. worry." The last word was whispered as she realized who it was. Not only was the blond in the wheelchair, but Effy was pushing her. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from making a complete fool of herself. Emily brought in a couple breaths to try to remain calm when all she really wanted to do was freak out.

"Eff… would you mind leaving me for a bit?" Naomi turned her head so she could see her friend out of the corner of her eye as she asked her question. She saw the brunette nod her head and heard her walk out before she turned her gaze back to the red head, who was now staring at the ground between them. "Why did you leave?" Her voice whispered.

Emily could hear the pain evident in the girl's voice as she asked the simple question. Her eyes closed and she breathed in deeply before her husky voice softly spoke out, "I… I was … I am… scared." Chocolate orbs opened back up to look right into the crystalline blue pools belonging to the wheelchair bound girl. "I don't understand what I'm feeling, Naomi. I thought time away would be better for the both of us. Thought it would fix whatever I was feeling." She paused for a few short moments, "It didn't. I couldn't get you off my mind. I wanted to be with you every moment of the day, wanted to hold you."

"So the logical step when you wanted to be with me… was to leave?" Her voice was soft, but her words were dead serious.

"I can't explain it any better than that, Naomi." Her red head shook her head. "Let's get you up and riding before JJ comes in here to ask what happened." She swallowed. "So how much feeling do you have?"

"It's slowly moving up my legs, just my toes yesterday, but I can feel almost my entire foot today." Naomi watched in amazement as Emily got the horse to lie down on its side, but still didn't know how that was going to help her get on.

"Alright…" Emily said as Effy walked back inside. Her body flinched slightly, which wasn't lost on the blond, before she cleared her throat to continue. "Effy, if you can help me get Naomi's foot in the stirrup, then we can get the mare up, and then just like that you'll be up and ready to go, yeah?"

Naomi wasn't all that sure it was going to work out that easily, but it actually was pretty simple. All she had to do was hold onto the saddle-horn as the horse got up and it worked just like that. "You know, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be. That horse of yours is so tall!"

"He's here, you know… if you'd want to see him. I rode him over this morning." A small smile returned to her lips as she put the reins over the mare's head and handed them to Naomi. "I'll be right here, so don't worry, okay?" She took her place a little behind the horse's shoulder and her hand came up to softly set on Naomi's calf.

The blond happened to look down at the slight girl, noticed she had put her hand on her, and the first thing that came to her mind was that she remembered watching her do something like that with Katie before her barrel racing event. The second thing she thought of was that she wished she could feel it. She looked down sadly and wiggled her feet a little which caused the red head to look up with a smile on her face… she loved that smile. That was the smile that made her heart flutter. The smile that told her that everything would be okay.

* * *

Emily never left her side during the entire riding process. They would share little smiles, smirks, and even laughs, but there were very few, if any, words that passed between them. Now wasn't the time for such things, this time was to help her heal. Naomi still wondered how this whole riding thing was really going to help her walk again, but decided that right now, she quite liked it.

Since she was the last one to mount up, she was also the last one to get down, which was quite a bit more difficult than simply getting up, especially having someone without fully functioning legs! They managed and soon Naomi was back in her chair, Emily was seated on a bale of hay, and the two of them were sitting in a comfortable silence.

The silence soon became an uncomfortable one when the brunette strolled back into the barn. Effy didn't even bother acknowledging the red head and looked right through her to look to Naomi, "You ready to go?"

Emily's voice called out, sarcasm dripping from her lips, "Hello to you too, Effy? Or don't you remember me, we've now met four times, or can't you remember that? At my show..."

Effy cut her off before she could list the second time, which was the one she had been hiding from Naomi. She reached forward and grabbed the twin's arm before yanking her to follow her outside of the stables. The blue eyed girl looked over her shoulder, "We'll be right back Naomi."

The moment they were out of view and out of ear-shot from Naomi, Emily ripped her arm away. "What the fuck, Effy!"

"Look, I can't have you telling Naomi that I didn't help you find her."

"Why the fuck not?" Her brown orbs were burning into the blues of her counterpart, and if it was possible, her red hair would have been on fire.

Effy couldn't take the look of the chocolate eyes any longer and her gaze fell between them. She looked so small and vulnerable, her voice came out in a whisper, "She's really all I've got left."

Emily was stunned by the admission, but she wondered what did that really have to do with her? Her gaze lightened and she reached her hand out to set on the other girl's shoulder in a comforting manner. "I'm not quite sure what that has to do with me, Effy?"

The brunette took in a couple ragged breaths before she tilted her head up to meet the milk chocolate gaze again. "With all her conquests and other boyfriends, I've never had to worry. She goes out, does her thing, and then she comes back to me. With you… it's different. She talks about you, she cares about you, and she wants to be with you. I… I'm scared that if you take her in, that she won't come back."

"Effy, she's your best friend; I don't think you have anything to worry about. But, if you think there's a time when you feel she's slipping away, talk to me. I'll make sure you get some best friend time, okay?"

Effy looked up into Emily's eyes to see if she was sincere, and as far as she could see, there was nothing but the truth spoken. She wasn't use to such honesty coming from anyone except Naomi. The blue eyed girl didn't have much time to think about it when she felt her body being rammed into, and then caught by the same person.

"Oh bobbins, I'm sorry, I didn't… see you. Are you hurt, oh shit, fuck…"

"Calm down, JJ. I think she's fine. This is Effy, by the way. Effy, this is my best friend, JJ."

Once Effy had regained her bearings, she realized that the slightly cute, frizzy haired boy was still holding her around the waist. She looked from Emily to the boy, "Um, hey… I think I'm good now, you can let me go."

"Right… sorry, I get a little…"

"Locked on…" Emily finished, setting her hand on his arm to try to get him to let go.

"We should get some coffee or something." He blurted out his light eyes looking right at Effy.

Her lips curled into a smirk of a smile, "Sure."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	21. Chapter 21

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Effy brought the blond home and the red head rode her trusty steed back to her parents' house. She didn't stay there long, however and borrowed one of the family car's, heading into town. The younger twin was actually more nervous to see Gina again than she was to see Naomi. The short red head parked outside the yellow house and walked up the few steps to the front door. She froze, her hand was raised as if it was going to knock on the door, but she couldn't force her hand forward into the wood.

The door opened and Gina nearly ran over the young girl that was standing there. The blond mother looked down at Emily; her hands moved to her hips which made the brown eyed girl avert her gaze. "You going to stay this time, Emily? I expected more from you."

"I… I know, Ms. Campbell. I had to straighten some things out with myself before I could attempt to help Naomi. I'm sorry I let you down, and her." Emily pointed through the door, indicating that she was talking about the crippled blond who was undoubtedly inside.

"Well I guess I'm glad it's sorted then. Go on inside, you know where her room is." The mother rushed off leaving the door open for her to go inside.

Emily moved inside the house, closing the door behind her. She could hear music coming from the downstairs bedroom that is now inhabited by Naomi. Her footsteps were slow as she glanced into the bathroom on her way… the same bathroom that she had nearly driven herself mad with need when she bathed the blond beauty. Once she was at the door she knocked softly, but there was no answer. Emily figured the music was simply too loud for her to be able to hear the knock and so she opened the door.

Naomi was stretched out on her bed in her knickers and a t-shirt. Her eyes were closed but her lips were lip synching the words to the song that was on. Her fingers were tapping on her stomach and her toes were moving slightly to the beat as well. She didn't hear a knock, nor did she hear the door open, but she had the strangest feeling that someone was watching her. The blond let it continue for another song or two before she opened her eyes. Her head lifted and her crystal blue eyes found the warm chocolate ones belonging to the red head. She couldn't contain her smile and she waived the girl inside before turning down the music. "Sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

Emily's face flushed a little. In all honesty, she hadn't made herself known because she was allowing her gaze to run along the blond's sexy body. She knew she shouldn't have been, but it just felt natural, it felt right, and she looked good! "Your mum let me in. I figured we had some catching up to do." The red head walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, her hand falling softly on one of the unfeeling legs belonging to Naomi. "So is there anything I can do to help?"

Naomi smiled, bringing her arms from her stomach to sit behind her head. "Well, I was just about to give my legs a little massage. The therapist said that it could help to get the blood flowing and maybe help to get feeling faster."

Emily blurted out, "I could do it for you."

The blond's eyebrows rose in question and she couldn't help the smirk that teased the edges of her lips. Naomi reached to a bottle of lotion and offered it over to the younger twin. "Get on with it then." She said in a bit of a joking manner.

It was anything but a joke for the red head. She took the task seriously, and after grabbing the lotion and squirting some into the palm of her hand, she went about running her hands along the limp legs next to her. At some point the red head let her eyes close and she memorized the feeling of Naomi's legs simply through touch. Her touch ranged from feather light brushes to deep muscle massages.

Naomi watched the hands running over her legs in such a loving manner that she started to feel a burning sensation in her chest. The feeling wasn't unpleasant, but the intensity of it was causing her to lose her breath. There were points in the massage that the blond could swear that she could feel the pressure that Emily was putting against her skin, but it would disappear just as quickly as it showed. "Emily…"

The red head's hands stopped on Naomi's upper thighs and her milk chocolate gaze moved up to meet the crystal pools, "Yes?"

Whatever it was that Naomi was going to say got lost on the tip of her tongue. The moment her eyes locked with Emily's, she lost all conscious thought. Her mouth opened a couple times, but without any sound coming out, she figured she looked like a fish breathing underwater.

"Did you feel something?"

What a loaded question. Naomi knew that Emily didn't mean it the way it could have sounded. She had meant it in regards to her limp legs that were slowly regaining feeling. Her head shook a little to herself. "I feel a lot of things, Emily."

Emily's heart fluttered in her chest before it started to pound in her ears. Her voice was shy, almost inaudible, "Like what?"

Naomi pushed herself up, bringing her face to face with the petite red head. "I feel you. Everywhere." She stopped as if she had been frozen on the spot. After clearing her throat she spoke again, "What's going on with us, Emily? I don't understand."

"I don't know, Naomi. I… I wish I could explain it. I was scared, you know, of what I was feeling. But I just stopped thinking about it. It feels good to be here, with you." The red head's hand came up to softly cup Naomi's cheek. "I just want to kiss you."

Those few words were all Naomi needed. She leaned forward, softly brushing her lips against Emily's. It wasn't hurried, it wasn't perfect, but it felt like heaven. The lip lock was shy and tentative, but the feeling behind it chased that all away fairly quickly. The blond slipped her hand behind Emily's neck to pull her impossibly closer. She could feel the girl pushing her body back down to the bed, and she didn't fight it, she didn't want to. Naomi had wanted this moment to come since she first felt the red head's touch that fateful day at the Rodeo.

Emily worked her way up Naomi's body after pushing her back onto the bed. She kept her hands north of the equator, not wanting to enjoy touching parts of the blond that she couldn't feel. The kiss was tender and heartfelt, and the more she let the blond in, the harder she could feel she was falling for her.

Soft moans were coming from both girls until the blond pressed up against Emily's body. "Ems…" her face was flushed, and she waited until the brown orbs found her own before she continued, "… we need to get me better. I want to feel you absolutely… everywhere."

The last word was said in a whisper and the sound of it nearly caused the red head to cum on command. Her lips curled into a devilish smile as she slowly backed up until she was seated on the edge of the bed once more. "We better work a little harder then, yeah? Because I want to touch you everywhere, and I want you to be able to feel me."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The two girls got into a bit of a routine. Emily would wake up before the sun rose and would take Thunder out for a ride, not really practicing her craft of dressage, but just enjoying the time with her steed. She would then get showered and head to the Campbell residence. Sometimes she would help the blond bombshell bathe, or give her a sponge-bath in bed on the bad days. The red head would collect any homework assignments that Naomi had completed, place a soft kiss on her sweet lips, and head to Naomi's college. The blonds' teacher's all knew Emily by now and expected her on a daily basis. They would all have the homework assignments ready and would take the completed homework to correct. Most of them would also have the corrected homework to give back to Naomi. She was doing great in her classes, even after not being in class for lectures every day.

After Emily turned in what was needed, and received what she had to bring back, she would quickly make her way back to Naomi's to drop everything off. Usually the pair would then work on their homework together, but separate. All of the red head's courses were online, and so she would bring her laptop to work on so she wouldn't tie up the blond's. Music would always play in the background. The silence was a comfortable one.

Emily would often steal glances in the blond's direction, and sometimes she would get caught, which would cause a flush to run to her cheeks and down her neck.

The red head would massage Naomi's legs a few times a day, and it was actually working. The blond also had her physical therapy sessions three times a week, and Emily drove her to every single one. The red head would wait during the sometimes two hour sessions until the Naomi was finished to take her home.

To say they were inseparable would have been an understatement. Even Gina began to wonder what was going on between the two girls. One time she had walked in the room, and she could swear that they had been snogging, only to pull apart when the door opened. Both girls had a strong blush along their features, and Emily began to run her hands along her daughter's legs, as if she had been doing that the whole time. Whatever she had intended on saying or doing was forgotten and she had ended up mumbling something about lunch being ready.

Each day Naomi could feel more than the previous one, and before long, she was starting to get out of her wheel-chair and use a walker instead. It wasn't easy, and she would often get frustrated… she didn't like having to learn to walk all over again.

* * *

"Just let me do it!"

Emily took a step back from the irritated blond, but didn't move too far in case she was needed. Her chocolate orbs watched as Naomi walked with the aid of her walker out the front door to the edge of the steps. Gina was holding her breath as she watched her daughter stop at the top of the stairs, wanting so badly to help her only child, but knowing that this was something that Naomi wanted to do by herself.

"You can do it, Naomi, I'm right here." Emily's voice was soft and she walked up behind her friend, setting her hands softly on her hips.

Naomi's head nodded, she was determined to tackle the stairs by herself, but feeling the soft touch did make her feel that much stronger. "Thanks," she mumbled out as she moved the walker's back leg's to the next step down before putting one foot down, then the other. The trip down the stairs seemed longer than she remembered, and by the time she had reached solid ground, she was a bit tired. "So out of shape," she said to herself.

"Well, that's just another thing we'll have to work on, yeah?"

The blond head bobbed up and down a couple of times. It was their first trip outside in the front of the house. Naomi had wanted to get out and go for a walk, and now that she was down the steps, she was dreading having to go back up them at the end.

The walk was slow and steady, and the two girls walked side by side. Emily brought her hand from swaying at her side to rest softly atop Naomi's which was placed on her walker. Crystal blue eyes shot over to the slight red head for but a moment before she looked back in front of her. A smile came to her lips. She loved the feeling, loved the soft touches that would transpire between them. The red head always initiated the contact, but the blond almost always accepted them. It felt right to her, it felt good, and she never wanted the contact to end.

Emily began to hum as they moseyed along the sidewalk. Her entire body was on a cloud, and that's how it had been for the past few weeks. Every day was full of fun, laughs, but also hard work, both physically and mentally. She couldn't seem to get enough of the blond's soft skin. Her hand was still sitting on top of Naomi's and the smile on her lips seemed to never leave her face.

A beeping sound caused Emily to pull her hand away to pull her phone out of her pocket. She saw the name and was tempted to just slip the device back into her pants, but she didn't. The red head opened up the message from her twin and the smile was wiped clean off her face. The look wasn't lost on the blond who stopped walking to look over at the red head. Naomi reached a hand over to softly touch Emily's shoulder, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The shorter girl just stayed silent, staring disbelievingly at her cell. Her chocolate orbs reread the message over and over again, somehow trying to make the words on the screen change to something she'd rather be reading. It didn't work though. "Um… I need to get back home. Something's happened."

Naomi waited for the girl to continue on, waited for Emily to tell her what exactly had happened, and after nothing more came, she turned her walker around to start her trek back to her home. The red head followed, but everything about her body language told her that something really wasn't right. The blond didn't want to pry into the younger twin's business, but she could feel her heart constricting with pain at seeing her friend so deflated.

So maybe 'friend' wasn't quite the right term, but the two had stayed away from talking about the relationship that they had formed. The bond between them was unmistakable, but it was easier for the both of them to just leave it unnamed… at least for now.

They got Naomi up the stairs with a little help from the strong red head. "I'm, I'm sorry… I need to go." The blond could feel her heart drop into the pit of her stomach. She didn't like the sound of Emily's raspy voice. The girl sounded so unsure, so scared, and it bothered Naomi that Emily couldn't even talk to her about it, even after everything they had gone through.

"You know I'm here for you, yeah?"

Blue eyes locked on with milk chocolate as the shorter girl nodded her head. There wasn't anything she could really say, at least not right now. Emily escorted Naomi back into her room before placing a soft kiss on the girl's lips and turning to walk off. She felt her wrist being grabbed and she stopped mid stride, turning around slowly. Pain was evident in her brown orbs, and the look literally knocked the wind from Naomi's lungs. Now it seemed the blond was speechless as well. After a long few moments of silence, the slightly crippled girl brought Emily's hand to her lips and she placed several kisses to the skin there. "Whatever it is, Emsy, I'm here. Promise you'll be safe, and text me later."

"Of course." It was a simple reply, but it was the truth. She would be as safe as she could in getting home, and she wouldn't have dreamed of not getting back in contact with Naomi later in the evening. "I'll miss you." She said as she walked out the door, tears starting to burn her eyes as she walked by Gina to get to the front door. Emily ran down the stairs to her car and set off to get home with her heart racing and tears running down her face.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**

**I couldn't keep Naomi crippled forever! Way to go Emily with those leg massages... must have really helped! *wink*  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

She had only just watched the red head leave through her bedroom door and she could feel herself beginning to panic. Having no idea what was going on or what had happened was causing the blond to start having a mild panic attack. Her hands moved to her chest and her breathing became irregular and strained.

After watching Emily leave quickly from her house, Gina walked carefully to her daughter's room only to see the stress and emotion racing across her little girl's face. "Naomi, what's happened? Did you and Emily have a fight?" It was really the only thing she could think of after seeing the look on the red head's face and now a similar one gracing Naomi's features.

Crystal blue eyes looked up to her mum and she shook her head back and forth.

"Well come on then… out with it!"

"I don't know." She could feel herself breaking, could see her vision starting to blur with tears, and could feel her heart tearing right down the centre.

"How do you not know, Naomi?" Mrs. Campbell's voice was soft as she took a seat next to her only child and she put a comforting arm around her shoulders. When there was no reply she leaned over to place a kiss on her daughter's temple while she lifted her other hand to wipe the tears that began their trek down Naomi's cheeks. "It'll be okay, honey."

The blond girl let herself fall into her mum's embrace, but even feeling safe in her arms was doing nothing for the feelings inside her. Tears continued to drip from her ice blue orbs and she hated how vulnerable she felt. She was a bad ass, and she hated how emotional she was feeling. No matter how hard she tried, she felt weak and useless.

It wasn't long before the blond pulled away from Gina and took a deep breath. "I'm fine, thanks," she said in a shaky voice to her mum. Mrs. Campbell got the hint and stood up to leave her daughter in her room. If she was needed, she was only a yell away.

Naomi pulled out her phone and flipped it open. Emily should be home by now and she began typing a text to her. After finishing it, she read over what she had typed in and then pressed 'clear'. She thought that maybe she was being a little obsessive and closed her phone. The red head had left about thirty minutes before… surely she wouldn't need a text to distract her from whatever was going on. Or maybe she did. The blond opened up her phone and typed in the message again before pressing 'send'.

* * *

The sleeves at her wrists were soaking with salty tears as she drove back to her house. The red head's mind kept repeating the words of the text, like a bad record skipping through the same part over and over again. She reached forward to turn up the stereo, but even the music couldn't drown out the text that was now dictating itself in her twin's voice. Her hand reached up to swipe at her eyes as more tears threatened to fall from her red rimmed brown eyes.

When Emily got home, she sat in the driveway with her head in her hands, trying to compose herself enough to go inside. It wouldn't be pretty, of that she knew. The emotions were running high; she could feel that within her very heart and soul. She contemplated driving off, driving back to Naomi's, back to the safe haven there.

Her being there wouldn't change anything that had happened. She took in a deep breath and pulled the keys from the ignition. Her hand went to the door handle of the car door when her phone beeped. The red head hesitated before pulling the device from her pocket. After reading the name the tips of her lips raised slightly and she opened the text. _'I miss you already. I hope everything is okay. Let me know if there's anything I can do. Xoxo N.'_

Emily wasn't going to reply, but she wanted to let the blond know how much she appreciated the gesture. After hitting reply she started to type, _'I miss you too. With Love, E.'_ The red head hit the send button and closed her phone as she opened the door of the car and tried to ready herself for what lay ahead through the door of her home.

* * *

Naomi received the text back, but it did little to help ease the raging emotions. She let herself lay down on her bed and ended up curling herself into a ball. Her room seemed so lonely without the red head there with her.

The time alone gave the blond a chance to think about what was really going on between her and the cute red head. They had both avoided putting a name to the feelings they felt or the relationship that was obviously staring them right in the face. Naomi couldn't help wondering if Emily was gay. Then the question would be… is she also gay then? Their snog sessions and the touches between them… just thinking about it was making Naomi feel a bit warm. At first the touches were innocent, starting when Emily would run her hands over her unfeeling legs, but they had changed somewhere along the line. The contact wasn't simply reserved to her legs, not anymore. The equestrian rider's hands would move up her sides, over her stomach, down her arms, across her collar bone, and over her shoulders… which all had nothing to do with getting her legs to begin working and feeling again!

The blond let loose another breath and she turned herself over to face the wall. Blue pools closed, which only caused her other senses to make up for it. She could still smell the sweet scent of the red head. It was possible that it was all in her head, but it was the only thing comforting her right now. She didn't fight it, she embraced it. If she let her mind clear for long enough, she could almost hear Emily's whispers and feel her feather-light touch running along her form.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**

**You didn't think I'd give up what was going on in Emily's life that easy... did you!? At least you get to see the inner thoughts of Naomi with regard to Emily! ;)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The weekend had seemed like the longest one in her life. She was just so use to seeing the red head on a daily basis that having two days in a row without was throwing her for a loop. She knew that there wasn't any reason for Emily to come to her house seeing as there wasn't school for her to run off to, but that hadn't stopped the petite rider before. Naomi continued to feel an overwhelming sense of dread at not having any idea what was going on, but she was powerless to stop it. She had texted Emily at least two or three times each day, trying to show her support even without knowing what she was supporting. The blond would always get a cryptic reply in return, thanking her for being there for her, but not informing her of what had happened.

"Mum…" she called out.

Gina entered the room a few seconds later with a small plate of fruit for her daughter to munch on, "What is it sweetie?"

The blond girl nodded her head as she took the plate and popped one of the berries into her mouth. "I can't stand it." She paused to swallow before attempting to continue on. "I can't just lay here when she needs me."

Mrs. Campbell nodded her head. She didn't need any explanation as to who her daughter was speaking about. She thought for a moment before she decided on a reply, "Have you asked if you could come over? You're much more mobile now."

"Mum, Emily lives on a farm. It's all dirt and gravel out there. My walker won't really be able to work."

"Oh… I didn't realize…"

"S'okay. Have you heard anything, I mean, about her family or anything?"

The mother shook her head, "I'm sorry Naomi, I haven't."

"Okay, thanks mum."

With that said Gina smiled at her daughter and walked out the door. "Call me if you need me."

Naomi nodded her head and slipped another piece of fruit in her mouth and laying back down on the bed. She started to do leg lifts and stretches to keep her muscles as active as she could without going for a walk or leaving her room. After about 15 minutes of doing so she looked over to her phone sitting next to her bed. Her legs fell back down to her bed and she reached over to it. Crystal blue eyes looked at the blank screen before typing in a text. She was really sick of text messages; she really needed to talk to the red head. The blond pushed clear and then pressed and held 2… her speed-dial for Emily.

* * *

Emily had spent almost the entire two days in her bed, only managing to get herself up to feed the horses or to use the loo. She hadn't eaten, and had only been able to fall asleep for an hour or two before a nightmare would bring her back to reality. The house was silent, which was strange. Usually her twin was blasting some kind of music from the speakers in their room. She didn't even hear the sound of the telly or one of James' video games. The house was like death.

The only bright spot in her day was the text messages from Naomi. That was the only time she would actually crack a smile, if one could even call it a smile. Tears would cover her cheeks for the rest of the day, whether they were wet, or had dried on her skin.

It was just too much for the younger twin. Her chocolate orbs moved from the ceiling over to her twin's empty bed. She had stayed far away from that side of the room since she had been texted home a couple of days ago. She should be grieving, and Emily supposed that in a way, she was.

The red head just couldn't get herself up to go to be with her family. It just didn't feel right to her. In a way she was trying to pretend it didn't happen, that she didn't feel such a loss, and if she didn't see it, it couldn't be real.

Her phone started to vibrate and she thought that perhaps it was a text from Naomi. Well, she was partially right when it started to play her ringtone indicating she had an incoming call instead of beeping to let her know it was a text. She saw the blond's name on the screen and pressed the answer button, but she couldn't even say anything.

"Hello? Emily?" The voice said on the other end.

The red head cleared her throat realizing it wasn't working after two days of silence. "Hey."

"I… Emily I'm worried… about you."

Emily couldn't hold it in. The tears welled in her eyes and soon she was audibly crying. She still couldn't speak. She didn't want to be in her house by herself any longer. "Can… I … come… over?" she managed to say between bouts of crying.

"Of course, Emsy, just drive safe!"

"Mmm'K," came the soft voice before she ended the call.

The red head got up and took a shower so at least she wouldn't smell as if she hadn't in two days. She threw on a pair of her favorite jeans and a top and headed out of the desolate house, grabbing her keys, phone, and wallet on the way.

* * *

If it wouldn't have tired her out, she would have been pacing. As it was, she stepped behind her walker and moved out of her room toward the front door. "Mum… Emily's coming over." The blond watched her mother nod her head but continued to watch whatever show was so enthralling on the TV. Naomi took a seat in the kitchen, which was as close to the door as she could get and still be sitting down.

It seemed like it took the red head forever to get there but finally there was a timid knock on the door. She got up as quickly as she could and opened the front door. Blue eyes could have never prepared themselves for the sight before her. Emily's hair was still wet presumably from a shower, but her eyes were puffy and red and tears continued to stream down her face. Naomi quickly ushered the girl in and shoved the walker away as the red head fell into her embrace. The contact was almost enough to cause them both to topple over, but somehow Naomi ended up with her back to the wall and the smaller girl pushing her into it. "C'mon, let's go to my room, yeah?"

The slight red head nodded into Naomi's chest before walking slowly at her side into the room. Emily closed the door behind them and sat on the edge of the bed. The blond came over and sat beside her, placing a hand softly on the girl's thigh. She knew of no other way to show she was there than to give her a bit of contact.

The red head turned and all but tackled Naomi back onto the bed. They quickly found a comfortable position with the blond laying on her back and the red head tucked under her arm lying on the girls' shoulder. Her hand was sat softly on the blond's stomach, tracing circles and patterns there. Somehow she had managed to calm down, and she just knew it had to do with the person she was cuddled up against.

"I'm sorry."

Naomi half looked down to place a kiss on the red head of hair before she mumbled into it, "Why?"

"I … I just couldn't be at home anymore. I don't want to bring my problems here to you; you have enough to deal with without having to worry about me."

"Emily, I was worried about you when you weren't here. What's going on?" Her voice was soft and she continued to keep her lips buried in the mop of red hair.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now. It's… it's still too fresh, yeah?"

The blond nodded her head and managed to pull Emily in closer to her. It wasn't until that moment that she realized just how connected their bodies were. Arms were wrapped around each other and Emily's breath was caressing Naomi's neck. She could feel her body starting to respond to the closeness of the girl at her side.

'_Now is not the time for this, Naomi.'_ A voice said in her head. Of course it wasn't the right time, that's how her life worked, didn't it?

Emily's hand moved from tracing on her stomach up the midline of the blond's body before slipping between her breasts. Naomi's breath caught for a moment before she had to suppress a groan from coming out. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself quiet as a tingling sensation moved through her entire body. Naomi lost all her reserve and control when she felt Emily's lips softly brush against her neck… a moan slipped from her throat and it caused the red head to sit up slightly.

Before Naomi could even apologize she felt her lips being consumed by Emily's own. Her eyes closed and Emily moved her body to straddle over the blond's hips. Their lips never left each other's and soft grunts and moans of pleasure began to fill the room. The equestrian rider was moving her hands everywhere at once, leaving a trail of fiery goose bumps in their wake. The blond lifted her hands to slide up the red head's thighs and slipping around to cup her supple ass. She felt Emily's hips jerk forward, grinding into her, and it wasn't until then that she could feel that familiar ache between her legs, the one that had been missing since the accident.

Naomi pushed Emily away slightly and was staring up into the chocolate browns full of lust. She wanted to do this, quite badly, but she didn't want their first time to be because Emily needed to block out the pain. "Emily…"

"Yes…"

"I… fuck… I want you."

"So what's stopping you?"

Naomi hesitated, "You're not in your right mind, yeah? I'd be taking advantage."

"Does it really look like I'm an unwilling participant?"

The blond head shook from side to side. "No, but you mean too much to me to be a reality avoiding shag." She could feel the wetness building between her thighs and the feeling felt brilliant. Naomi still couldn't get over the fact that the reason behind it was wrong.

The red head nodded sheepishly and she unmounted the blond to lay back at her side, still managing to cuddle into her. Neither girl wanted to sleep but with the range of emotions running wild, they could feel the exhaustion starting to take over. Soon the pair let sleep take them into a dreamland where they could each finish what had started while they were awake.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**

**I know I still didn't let you know what's going on w/ Emily, but I figured the end of the chapter would make up for that at least a little bit!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

"What the fuck?"

The familiar voice caused the blond to open her eyes and her head tilted up to see who it was that had entered her domain. The brunette stood in the door way with her eyebrows raised slightly at seeing Naomi and the red head cuddled together. Naomi raised her hand to put one finger in front of her lips to indicate to Effy that she needed to be quiet. "Shhh…" Emily moved slightly in her sleep only to grasp tighter to the taller girl's slender form. The act wasn't lost on the mysterious girl who was smirking as she walked over to the bed to sit down.

"So, you got your head out of your ass, eh?" Effy said in a whisper.

The blond gave her friend a look and gently shook her head. If the equestrian rider wasn't cuddled into her form, she would be giving the blue eyed brunette a curse out, or at least a slap on the shoulder. "Suppose so."

"Well, I'm heading out to JJ's, and I was thinking of dragging you along to see Red over there, but it looks like she won't be at the farm." Her lips curled into another smirk and she slowly got up from the bed and turned around. "I'll see you around… maybe when you're not in such a compromising position next time."

Naomi lifted her hand and put her middle finger up as the girl slipped out of the room, making sure to close the door firmly behind her. Blue eyes looked down at the red head that was still attached to her form. She could feel her bladder needing to be emptied, but she just couldn't pull herself away from the beautiful form on her left. After a few minutes, however, she knew she needed to get up before it was too late. The blond carefully lifted the non-offensive arm and she managed to slip out from under her. She reached forward to grab her walker and managed to get to the toilet before it came out.

The blond took her time in the bathroom and took the time to wash her hands and face before making her way back to her room. By the time she slowly hobbled in, she was being looked at with big brown eyes. "Hey sleepy head," she said with an ever-widening smile crossing her features.

Emily sat up straight, stretching her arms up above her head and arching her back. She wasn't use to sleeping on such a soft bed and her back was protesting against her. It was the first time in the past few days that she had actually been able to sleep without waking up to a nightmare. "I… I'm sorry, for being the way I was when I got here."

Naomi took a few hobbled steps forward until she plopped down on the bed. "Don't be, Emsy. I just… I don't know what's going on, and so I don't know how to act to be able to help you." Crystalline blue orbs turned to look into the warm blues of the younger twin as her hand moved over to softly intertwine their fingers. The blond wanted Emily to know that she was there, and she wanted to help, but most of all, that she supported her.

The red head looked down after feeling the warmth surrounding her hand. A smile cracked from her lips for but a moment before her voice whispered, "She's gone, Naomi."

'_She? Who is she…'_ Naomi quickly starting to ask herself, _'…and where has this person gone? Does she mean gone gone… like… dead?'_ Her slender fingers squeezed the red head's hand softly, and as her grip loosened she could feel the trembling hand that hers was holding. The blond leaned over to place a kiss on Emily's temple.

"It… it was horrible… to come home to… to that… to hear what had happened from Katie." Her voice faltered and she could feel herself becoming choked up with tears. Her entire form was shaking slightly and she tried to go on but was unable to force her mouth into forming any words. Emily swallowed… her mouth and throat becoming slightly dry. Brown orbs closed and two tears exited through the corners of her eyes and they cascaded down her cheeks.

The blond was listening carefully to everything that Emily was saying, but things just weren't fitting together like a nice easy puzzle. She didn't expect that whatever had happened would be easy for her friend to talk about, but she didn't know she would be jumping all over the place either. The only thing she had concluded was that the girl's twin was okay, and that someone was else was gone in some way.

The younger twin had mixed emotions racing through her form and it was difficult for her to speak about anything related to the incident that happened on the farm.

"Naomi, there was an accident on your friend Emily's farm it was on the news…" Gina half shouted as she opened the door. Apparently she had forgotten that the short red head was at their house having been distracted by Xfactor on the telly. She stopped mid sentence as she saw two pairs of eyes looking up at her from the bed. Their hands were connected and were sat softly on the red head's lap. "Oh…" she said softly as her orbs darted from her daughter to the broken looking girl beside her. "I'm sorry, Emily, I forgot you were coming over. Naomi's been so worried and, it was on the telly…" she tried to explain herself but decided that ending her sentence would probably be the best thing for her to do.

Naomi looked from her mum over to the girl at her side, then back again. Even her mum knew before she did. She really just wished her mother would have spit it all out, and then she could know what was going on, and then she would have some idea of what to say. As it was, she watched Gina back out of the room after a few more mumbled 'sorry's' directed at the red head at her side. Immediately after her mum was out of the room her head snapped to the side and her voice softly spoke out, "What accident?"

"It was so horrible, Naomi. My mum decided… that she was going to clean out Rain's stall." She paused briefly, realizing that the girl had no idea about the horses stabled at the farm. "Rain is Thunder's biological daughter." Emily watched as the blond nodded her head before she continued. "Mum didn't let Rain out, and she got spooked and reared up. She broke my mum's arm and her hoof grazed her face. She's in the hospital, and Rain had to be put down. I… I have no idea why she would even go in Rain's stall; she never does any of the chores around the stables."

The taller girl nodded her head as the twin went on with the information she had. She remembered Thunder, the massive black horse, but she didn't ever meet Rain, at least not that she could remember. The only reason she remembered Thunder was because he was the steed that Emily rode during the competition. "So, is… is your mum okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine. In the hospital of course, but fine other than that," She sounded bitter about it, but left it at that.

Naomi could feel the anger and stress in the way the girl was squeezing her hand, but didn't mention it. Her mind went to the younger horse that had been killed. It was sad that it had to happen, but if a horse was a danger to humans, then maybe it was meant to be.

"Rain was a good girl, Naomi. I don't know what it was that my mum did to spook her, but it had to be something drastic. I've been having her work with Thunder and I. She's a great little filly… _was_ a great little filly."

Part of her really didn't think it was her place, but she couldn't help herself. "So, why aren't you at the hospital with your mum?"

After a few heartbeats worth of silence the red head softly replied, "There's no point in having more people in that room. It's already crowded enough with all the nurses plus my dad, brother, and sister."

Naomi got the hint, she didn't want to go, but it seemed she was obviously more emotional about the horse than she was about her own mum. She wasn't one to judge though, it really wasn't her place. If she thought about it she really didn't know Emily, which meant that she really didn't have room to even think about what she could or should have done. She knew there was something she was keeping from her, but for now she would let it slide. "Ems… do you want to go out, you know… do something."

The reply was so soft that one had to struggle to hear the reply, "I'd rather stay with you…" Brown eyes turned slightly to find the crystalline blues belonging to the only daughter of Gina Campbell. "I … I need to know what's going on with us, Nai, because I don't enjoy being confused."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	26. Chapter 26

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**A bit of fluff/smut in this chapter... so if you're underage, or if it's illegal in your part of the world, please don't read!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The statement spoken so nervously and flowing with confusion hit the blond girl like a ton of bricks. How could she possibly define what was going on when she herself didn't have the faintest idea? She had never felt this way for anyone, especially not another girl, and as the moments of silence passed on she could do little but look up to the equestrian performer's face. Her face was beginning to turn red, "I… I don't know, Emsy." It was honest, even if it didn't help the situation any.

"What do you feel?"

It was a bit of a loaded question. Naomi wondered to herself that the question should have been 'what didn't she feel'. She could feel her defenses start to rise back up, which was what happened when someone would just get too close to her. It was a defense mechanism for the Campbell child, to keep her from being hurt by something emotional.

Emily could see the change on the girl's face and it almost looked as if a mask had been put over her beautiful features. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly and without thinking she reached until her hand was sat on the blond girl's thigh.

Blue eyes looked over to the small hand that was now grasping her thigh slightly. The touch was simple, it was supportive, and it was making her so confused. Her larger hand moved to lie on top of Emily's and she tried to clear her voice so she could speak. "I've… I've tried to keep myself from feeling for my entire life, Emily. I'm scared… scared that you've broken down the walls that I've worked on constructing since I was a young girl." She quieted down as she tried to keep her composure by squeezing the red head's hand slightly. Naomi had never spoken to anyone about that, and she was so nervous that her hand began to tremble slightly.

The younger twin could feel the hand on top of hers begin to shake and she turned her body to be able to take Naomi's hand in both of hers. Emily was trying to digest what the blond had just told her, and honestly the thought scared her too. It put everything she was feeling more into perspective though. She knew it was more than an intense friendship, and by the way the taller girl was speaking, it was for her as well. Emily had so many questions she wanted to ask, but she could already see Naomi closing herself back into her shell. "I… I understand." It was all she could really say without feeling that she would make both herself and the blond uncomfortable.

The blond was feeling so many different emotions, but there was only one that was physically getting to her, and it was the one that was causing a dull pounding between her legs. She wanted to just go on her instincts, but what if she was wrong in the way the red head felt? That would be a complete and utter fucking disaster! Sure the twin was very physical, always wanting or needing to touch her in some way, but Naomi figured that that was just how some people are… like how some people have to have their hands moving when they talked, or how some people had to curse every other word to feel they got their point across. The taller girl just figured that was what Emily had to do; she had to have some kind of physical touch with someone. It wasn't as if she had watched the horse rider speak with a lot of other people to have something to go off from, or to be able to compare to.

She decided to suck it up, it was now or never. Her body wanted it and her lips were all but vibrating. The blond lifted her free hand to reach across to Emily's check, and once it was there she softly pulled the girl's face to face her. She got lost in the chocolate browns for a few moments, nearly losing her reserve. Naomi hesitated before leaning in.

The kiss was soft and shy, but the feeling behind it could be felt throughout the entire room. Emily was stunned briefly by the blond girl's actions, but it took only a moment for her body to respond to the lips beginning to softly massage her own. Her body started to lean backwards as Naomi shifted her form to be on top of her. The red head's fingertips started to wander along Naomi's sides and soon had slipped beneath the material of her top. Emily could feel the girl's breathe hitch when her hands moved up the slender girl's back to unhook her bra. She was nervous for a moment when the blond pulled back slightly, but it was only to toss off the shirt and now unhooked bra.

Her breath was coming in irregular gasps as she threw the clothes to her top half onto the ground. Naomi's hands moved to do the same to Emily, who complied without a single word spoken. Azure eyes began to take in the red head's beautiful form as she sat straddling the girl's thighs. She wanted to say something, but she worried that if she did that she would break down and be unable to finish what she wanted to do.

Chocolate browns looked up into the crystalline ones of the girl who caused her heart to beat so quickly. She felt nervous under the intense gaze, but she wasn't able to think about it long before she let her own eyes travel along the blond's form. Emily reached her hands up, one went behind Naomi's neck while the other wrapped around her lower back. Both pulled the taller girl on top of her until their lips met again.

The snogging session was still somewhat tentative, but both girls were running their hands along any skin that was available for them to touch. Soft moans and groans were audible even though both tried their best to remain silent.

Naomi lifted her upper body; feeling frustrated because she wanted so much more but had no idea how to go about doing it. She growled slightly and sat up straight before muttering, "fuck," to herself. She managed to look down to the red head below her, and it was evident that she was feeling just as horny and frustrated as she was. "I… I don't know what to do!" the blond blurted out.

Emily's lips curled into a smile and she pushed herself up until she was staring at the blond's perky breasts. Her voice was raspy as her eyes moved from one hardened nipple to the other, "I don't either..." The red head leaned forward to catch one nub between her teeth. She sucked hungrily on one, then the other nipple. One hand was sitting softly at the blond's lower back and Naomi's back had arched to give her greater access to her mounds of flesh. Emily's right hand moved between them, but she was unable to remove the pajama bottoms that Naomi was wearing. "…but these need to come off!"

Naomi would have jumped up to comply if her legs would have held her, but seeing as she was pretty sure they wouldn't even hold her weight, she had to kind of rock them off her body, leaving her in a pair of blue knickers. She had barely settled back in before she could feel Emily's lips sending jolts of pleasure through her form as she licked, nipped, and flicked her nipples. The blond also wasn't prepared when the slight girl below her started to rub her through her soaking wet knickers. One hand moved to the back of the red head to grab a handful of her hair to tilt her head backward before she lowered herself down to place a smoldering lip lock on Emily's lips. Her hips were already rocking forward and back to intensify the feelings that Emily's fingers were causing through the thin, wet material.

Emily could tell the girl above her wanted more when her hips began to rock into her and she felt her head being yanked back shortly before her lips were crushed from Naomi's lips. She slipped her tongue into the blond girl's mouth just as she pushed aside the knickers to find a pool of water. Her fingers easily slipped through the copious wetness and she swallowed a moan from the girl straddling her when her thumb brushed over the bundle of nerves.

"Please," Naomi ripped her lips away to urge the red head on.

The twin still didn't exactly know what to do, she had little to no experience except for on herself, and so she had to go off of what made her feel good. She slipped two fingers inside the blond which caused her to groan rather loudly. Their lips reconnected and Emily began to trace circles around the girl's clit. They got a pretty good rhythm between them.

Naomi could feel herself starting to lose it; she knew she was going to explode soon. It had been so long since she was sexually satisfied by anyone, even herself, that it felt like she had a year's worth of pent up energy that was struggling to come out. A light sheen of sweat was covering her body as her hips continued to ride Emily's fingers, bringing her higher and higher, which mean the crash would be that much more intense. The blond pulled her lips away as her orgasm grabbed hold of her. She bit down on her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming out the red head's name.

Emily felt the body above her tighten up, especially around the fingers that were pumping in and out of the blond girl's tight, dripping wet, pussy. She continued on as Naomi's body seemed to be moving in slow motion, her head tilted back in ecstasy, and her hips riding the waves of pleasure ripping through her form. The twin only slowed down when the taller girl leaned forward onto her, exhausted.

Naomi fell forward, turning her head to softly kiss the equestrian performer's skin. She had never, in her life, had an orgasm that intense. It worried her that this slight girl had been able to create emotions and feelings in her when no one else in her life had. The blond could feel her body being tilted to the side and arms wrapping around her upper body, but she could still feel the after effects of the explosion.

There wasn't anything said between the two, but the silence was a comfortable one. Each girl was wrapped up completely in her own thoughts while their bodies were still tangled together. While Naomi softly drifted off to sleep, the red head began to consider just what their actions would mean to their relationship while struggling with the feelings and needs her own body was feeling.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	27. Chapter 27

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**A bit more fluff/smut in this chapter... so if you're underage, or it is illegal in your country, please refrain from reading!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

Her dreams were pleasant ones of the red headed girl who still had her wrapped up in her embrace. Naomi's thoughts moved back to the physical experience she had just shared with the twin and as she began to wake, her face blushed. Crystalline blue eyes looked up to see that Emily seemed to be asleep, but it didn't seem like a restful one. The red head's face, neck, and sometimes other parts of her body would twitch and contort in her sleep.

Naomi took advantage of this time by running her fingertips along the washboard stomach of the equestrian rider. She made sure her touch was light as a feather, not wanting the red head to wake up; rather she wanted to be able to explore the girl's body without feeling embarrassed that she was doing so. Although the blond wanted to move her touch north or south, she kept her light brushes on Emily's stomach and around to her sides.

Emily soon realized what was bringing her from her disturbed sleep, soft touches to her abdomen and around her midsection. Her chocolate orbs remained closed and she let herself really feel and enjoy the attention the blond was getting her. She still didn't know what this all meant, didn't know how she should act after pleasing the girl who was curled into her side. The red head could feel the heated breath of the other girl blowing over her breasts, and her heart rate quickened. The younger twin forced herself to not move, although the fiery touch was bringing forth feelings and needs that she was feeling when the blond took control before they fell asleep.

The red head's form stopped twitching, and it wasn't lost on Naomi as she continued to move her hand across the mid-line of her abs. She could now feel the reaction that her touch was doing to the equestrian performer, and each brush of her hand would bring about a series of goose bumps in its wake. The calm heartbeat could easily be heard with her head partially laid on top of the red head's chest, however as she continued to move her hand, the heartbeat steady increased in both power and speed. Azure hues would look up every once in a while to check if Emily had in fact woken up from her sleep, but as of yet, she was still dozed off.

The Fitch twin had to bite her lip to keep from making any noise, not wanting the teasing touches to stop. Her eyes flew open when she felt the fingertips belonging to the tall blond girl began to run along the waistband of her jeans. The not-so-offensive digit even slipped under the material and ran along her sensitive hips. Emily couldn't hold in an intake of breath as she tried not to let out a moan. Her arm tightened slightly around Naomi's shoulders while her other hand had grasped onto the duvet below her.

Crystalline pools looked up the moment she heard the sharp breath taken in by the red head. Her hand stopped in its place. Naomi hadn't realized that her hand had strayed and she was now rooted in place unable to pull it back. The first two knuckles were hidden under the waistband of the jeans and they could easily feel the curve of the fit girl's hip. She swallowed, unsure of what she could say to explain why her fingers had been roaming around Emily's body while she was sleeping. The blond went to pull her hand away but found that it was now held in place.

"Please, don't stop." The red head softly moved her hand away. She was nervous about why she was feeling the way she was, but even after considering what had happened only a few short hours before, she still wanted it to go on.

Naomi's lips lifted into a smile and her eyes seemed to brighten. She tilted her head up to place a gentle kiss on the red head's neck as she let her fingers continue tracing patterns on Emily's stomach. The blond wanted to do more. She wanted to make the performer feel how she had when her orgasm overtook her, as if she was brought to another plane of reality. Naomi pushed herself up until she was half leaning over the smaller girl's form. Her head dipped down to brush her lips against Emily's own.

The kiss was soft; much different from their searing snog when Naomi had mounted the short red head only a short time ago. Their movements were slower, more calculated, but it didn't take away from the intensity that had grown between the two. The blond worked on unbuttoning Emily's jeans, while the red head let her hands roam over the exposed skin belonging to the blond. Once the jeans were undone, the blond pulled away from the lip lock long enough to pull them off, leaving them both in only their knickers.

Instead of moving back up the fit body below her, she let her gaze move along each and every curve. Her fingertips moved along the same line that her eyes were, starting at the muscular legs, up over the washboard stomach, and then they gently teased the mounds of flesh along with the erect nipples on top of them. Emily's body was all but writhing beneath her touch; she wanted more, Naomi was sure of that. However she wanted to explore the feminine form below her. The blond wanted to memorize every curve, every muscle, simply everything. It scared her a bit, but she didn't concentrate on that for long before she was leaning forward to taste Emily's lips again.

The red head moaned lightly at the attention her body was getting, but she wanted… needed… more. A dull ache had settled once again between her legs and the tingles were running throughout her entire body. It somehow felt as if the blond was everywhere at once. Her lips were occupied, which alone sent her head into a daze, but she could also feel Naomi's hands running across her skin, over her sensitive nipples, down to scratch down her inner thighs. The need was almost becoming unbearable. Her hands left the body above her and began sliding along her own skin. One moved north to cup her left breast while her other hand moved down between her legs, pressing up on her soaked through knickers.

Naomi pulled away when she felt the red head's arms moving between them. Her jaw dropped a little bit as she took in the sight before her. She couldn't help but think how hot Emily looked as she touched herself. Her tongue wet her lips as she leaned down to take the other nipple between her lips. The blond moved her right hand to slide under Emily's own between the girl's legs. She could instantly feel the wetness there. She pulled away from the kiss to look down as if she was in shock before looking back up into the coffee coloured orbs below her. Naomi wanted to say something, wanted to mention how hot it made her to feel how drenched she was, but she wasn't usually one for pillow talk. Then again, this was a new experience all together. There wasn't usually anything but lust when she had been with boys. They (sometimes) satisfied her needs and that was it. There was no emotion behind the act; it was just to curb her need.

This was different. This was scary. Of all her escapades and fucks, she never once felt anything for the person she was with… until now. Icy blues looked into the warm brown ones and she could feel the walls she had carefully constructed around her heart begin to crumble. It was terrifying. She was almost shaking with emotions. She wanted to run. Her heart was already beating double time, but her instinct to flee was almost to the point where she was starting to have a panic attack.

Emily noticed the pause and she looked up to see the blond looking as if she were about to run away. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry as she pushed herself up to sit up, which pushed the blond girl back to sit down awkwardly on the bed by her knees. She moved her left hand over to Naomi's cheek and her thumb softly caressed her there. "Hey…" she said in a soft raspy voice.

Naomi looked nervously over to the red head and swallowed the frog in her throat. "I…" she attempted to clear her throat and start again, "I… Emily…" When she couldn't continue her gaze dropped.

The rider's heart went out to this girl, even more so than it already had. After everything she had been through, and after everything they had been through together, she just wanted to make everything better. "It's okay, Naomi." She meant everything would be okay, no matter what or if she chose to take the relationship further.

"But… I don't know…" Naomi struggled to spit it out, but she found she couldn't form a cogent sentence. She realized that her hand was still cupping he apex of Emily's thighs. The wet warmth at her fingertips was diverting her attention away. She wiggled her fingers a little which elicited a moan and shiver from the girl beside her. The blond felt a hand pushing hers into the wet knickers, but it seemed that it was only to steady them, not to put further pressure between Emily's legs for her pleasure.

Shots of pleasure ran through the red head's form when Naomi's fingers wiggled against her and she couldn't help but let her head roll back and her eyes close for a moment. She couldn't concentrate with the movement and so she lowered her hand to hold the blond girl's hand still. "Naomi… let me in. If this is too much, then tell me. I have no idea what I'm doing, have no idea where we're headed, but it feels right to me. Does it feel right to you?"

Naomi wanted to yell out _'YES!'_, but she could only nod her head and she managed to whisper, "Yeah…"

"Right, so don't be scared. I'm not leaving, I want to be here. I want to share myself with you. You mean so much to me, and… and I don't know what I'd do without you." Emily bit down on her lower lip, hoping that her admission wouldn't scare the blond off.

The blond head nodded up and down once before crystal blues raised. They looked as if the fear had gone, or at least had been pushed back out of her conscious mind, and she managed a smile. Her face fell serious as she leaned forward. The kiss wasn't as tentative as the last one had been; there was a confidence in it. She was giving in, letting the walls crumble down, and letting the red head into her heart.

Naomi pushed the girl back to lie down and she climbed on top of her in such a way that her hand could still easily press between Emily's legs. Her hand rose for a moment only to slip down into the girl's knickers, finding out just how dripping wet she was. She smiled into the kiss as she ran her fingertips around the girl's clit briefly before sliding down. The blond pushed a single finger slowly into the red head's wetness before brushing her thumb over the bundle of nerves above it. This action caused Emily's hips to grind into her hand, wanting, needing more than just the soft teasing touches that she was currently receiving.

The power behind everything she was feeling was almost enough to cause her to pass out. Her body was moving on its own, and she was not even going to try to stop it. The moment she felt the blond enter her she gasped into the kiss. Naomi was going slowly, she was being careful, which Emily appreciated… but she never really calmed down from when she got the blond off a few hours before. Her hips began to ride the hand between her legs and her hands reached around Naomi's body and began to dig her fingertips into her back.

When she felt the red head's fingers start to dig into her back, she slipped another finger in and increased the pressure on the sensitive nub. Naomi was moving her hand in time with Emily's thrusts, and although she had no clue what she was doing, she was obviously doing something right. The equestrian performer's tongue was dancing with her own, and before long she felt the girl pull back.

Emily was forced to pull away from the lip lock for air, and with her pending orgasm only moments away, she could do little but let the feelings envelop her. It was her first time with another person, the first time she would come at the hands of anyone other than herself. She could feel herself moving toward the cliff and she could feel herself about to fall over it. "Fuck, Naomi…" she whispered as her body began to vibrate when the explosion took over her small form.

If Naomi hadn't already have been turned on, that would have changed when her name was whispered by the sexy, raspy voice of her… lover. Her fingers curled into Emily's tight cavern and continued to do so until the red head's body relaxed, sinking into the duvet. She smiled down for a moment before placing a quick kiss on her lips before pulling back. "Sorry I didn't do that earlier."

Emily shook her head, "I don't think I could have handled that earlier." She looked nervously into azure eyes, hoping that their love making wasn't a mistake. The twin knew that it meant something to her, but she was still nervous that maybe Naomi didn't feel as strongly as she did.

"I… I really like you, Emsy."

The Fitch girl smiled up and pulled the blond back down on top of her. "I really like you too, Naomi." She placed a kiss against the skin of Naomi's shoulder. "Now, I suppose we have a lot to talk about, yeah? To, you know… sort everything all out?"

Naomi nodded her head. Talking it all out was actually making her more nervous than she had been to consummate… whatever it was that was going on between them… whatever it was that they would soon talk about. It was something she wanted to do though; she needed to know if Emily was in it for the long haul, because now that the walls were down, she didn't ever plan on letting the red head go.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	28. Chapter 28

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The bad arse blond and the equestrian rider reluctantly got up off of Naomi's bed and went about getting themselves clothed. The red head slipped easily back into her clothes before she help keep the blond steady as she was putting some jeans on. Emily set her hands softly on the girl's hips from behind, and she struggled to keep herself from moving them along the soft skin beneath her fingertips.

Once Naomi had dressed she noticed that the short girl still had her hips grasped her hands. Her own fingertips moved to run along Emily's hands. "You're touch is brilliant," the blond whispered out. She had actually meant to keep that to herself, but now that it was out there, she carefully turned around.

"Is that so?" Emily teased, letting her hands run along the girl's body as she turned around to look at her.

"Maybe," Naomi blushed.

The fit Fitch pulled her hands away and instantly missed the feeling. She needed to get her libido in check, however, so that they would be able to talk. The red head turned around and took in a deep breath. Emily had had a bit of a retort ready, but she held it back, knowing that anything she was going to say would have gone against what she was trying to accomplish at the moment. Instead she blurted out, "So, what's going on with us?"

Naomi felt the air rush out of her lungs as if she had been struck with a 25 kilogram bag of rice. Well, Emily sure was blunt about things sometimes, wasn't she? Her throat cleared. "I like you, you know. I just, I'm not… gay."

"I didn't think you'd be one for labels, Naomi," she said softly in reply. "I just know that when I'm away, I can't stop thinking about you, and when I'm near you, I just want to touch you in some way." Emily's cheeks reddened at her admission, and she chanced a look up at the blond bombshell.

Young Campbell felt the bile in her stomach threatening to come up. She really wasn't ready for this conversation… like ever. She wasn't the type to get into a relationship. All she ever did was fuck mindlessly. None-the-less, she did understand what the red head was saying, about thinking of her all the time, and having the insatiable need for physical contact. The blond couldn't say that though, couldn't let herself seem weak or insecure or… vulnerable. She had spent her whole life steering clear of any type of emotional relationship, why should this one be any different. Sure, this girl had helped her when she had no obligation to do so… and sure, she felt something… but it was only the sex, right? "Right," she heard herself say aloud.

Emily looked at the blond quizzically. That was an interesting reply.

"So what's the deal with you and your mum?" Naomi said with an almost entirely emotionless tone to her voice.

Brown orbs flicked over to azure blue ones. Where did that even come from? It had nothing to do with what they were talking about… it wasn't even in the same league, maybe not even the same universe! Emily's gaze shied away. This was a sore subject for her, one she didn't want to talk about, least of all now when she was trying to sort out what was going on between them. She sighed. "We don't see eye to eye." It was a rather vague response, but that was all she really wanted to say about it.

Naomi nodded her head briefly, thinking for a moment, "And, why haven't you visited her?"

Emily could feel her stomach churning. She wanted to act nonchalant about it, but that wasn't the case at all… though she did try by saying, "Haven't wanted to."

Naomi could see the obvious discomfort in the red head. She wanted to push her though, it may be the only time when the younger twin would open up. Who knows, maybe she could help. "Why?"

'_FUCK!'_ Emily yelled in her head. "Just… because."

"You're full of shit, Ems, you know that, right?"

Angry coffee hues glared at the blond and she went to walk toward the door. She did not need this shite right now. Her arm was grabbed rather roughly and she was forced to turn around. "Just fuck off, Naomi," Emily said, her voice harsh and raspy.

The blond held the equestrian rider's arm tightly, "No. I'm not going to fuck off." Her voice was stern as she continued, "You need to sort this out. How can you possibly go forward?"

Brown eyes began to well with angry tears and she ripped her arm away from the still half-crippled blond. The red head sneered, "Just like I always have, and without the help of people like you." A single tear escaped from each eye and Emily didn't reach up to wipe them away. The droplets slowly cascaded down her porcelain cheeks. This is why she only put her trust and love into animals. They didn't ever ask questions. They didn't ever ask for more than she could give. They loved her unconditionally. Why couldn't people show that kind of love? Why wasn't it accepted?

It cut deep, deeper than anything ever had. Watching this beautiful girl with salty tear stains on her slightly rosy cheeks, it sliced through her like a hot knife through butter. Her body physically leaned forward, unable to stand the pain in her gut. Ice blue orbs began to water in both emotional and physical pain, but no matter how full her eyes became, she forced them back before they could make their way down her cheeks. She was gutted, to say the least. The clever blond had no retort, not even a single word. Where did this all go so wrong? Oh, right, she was a fucking cunt who pushed Emily too hard, so now instead of talking about what was going on between them, they were both in tears because of something that didn't much matter.

Emily stifled back a sob as she walked out the bedroom door with a mixed facial expression of rage and pain. Her eyes were watching her feet as she walked the familiar bath toward the door. The journey was interrupted when she ran into something, or someone. Tear-filled chocolate orbs looked up into the Older Campbell's before she tried to go around her toward the door, but found herself being grasped by the arm for the second time in a matter of minutes by a member of this family.

"Emily, dear, what's wrong?"

Her jaw was flexing and relaxing as she struggled to hold everything back. Obviously she couldn't take back the tears that had already come forth from her eyes, but she could at least work on keeping anymore from falling. "Nothing, Mrs. Campbell, I need to go."

Gina wasn't stupid. Her grip softened on the short red head's arm, but turned the young Fitch toward her. "Come now, let's have some tea and talk about this. I'm sure Naomi has said something out of her arse, like she tends to do… but you know she means well."

Emily tried to rush off the moment she felt the hold on her arm relinquish, but instead she found herself stepping forward, throwing her arms around Naomi's mother and burying her head in the blond's neck. She felt the woman's hands rubbing soothing patters along her back and shoulders and she heard soft cooing noises. It seemed strange, being in this woman's arms, but it felt good too. Her own mum never hugged her like this, never held her when she needed support, and really was never there for her as she grew up.

* * *

The younger twin and Gina were sat down at the table after the girl finally released her bone crushing hug and accepted the pro-offered tea. "Would you like sugar?"

"No thank you."

"What is getting to you, love?" Mama Campbell spoke in a soft, soothing, motherly voice.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Mrs. Campbell..."

The blond mother interrupted with a smile, "Please, call me Gina. I believe we're well passed formalities."

Emily couldn't help that the very tips of her lips curled slightly, "Sorry, Gina. I think I just need to sort myself out."

"And you think leaving will fix all of that?"

"No, not really," Emily all but whispered out in response, feeling a bit defeated.

"By the looks of it, I'm sure both you and Naomi have some sorting to do, but don't you think that's something you should do, you know, together?"

What was with these Campbell's and meddling in her business and feelings? She didn't know where to go from where she now was, didn't know what she should do, or say, or think. "I don't know anymore." It was the truth, nothing but the truth.

Gina set down two tea cups and sat down on the other side of the table from the red head. "Love, you need to figure it out, and you'll need to help my daughter as well."

Emily took a sip of the tea to test the temperature before downing it like a shot. It burned down her throat and she softly set the cup down. Her legs pushed herself up, "I … I don't know if I can." There was a pause as she took a few steps toward the door, "Thank you for the tea, Gina." Those were the last words she spoke as she walked with red rimmed eyes out the front door.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	29. Chapter 29

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**There's some stuff in here that isn't for those who are underage, or those who live in a country where it is prohibited. Please refrain from reading if you fall into either of those categories.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The drive home was agony. Absolute agony. She was starting to push herself to feel numb so she wouldn't have to feel the confusion of everything coming down on her like a hail storm. The half open windows of her car blew any tears that tried to make their way down her cheeks, and it pushed her red locks back behind her shoulders. The bitingly cold air felt good against her heated skin, or maybe it was just nice to feel her body becoming physically numb to go along with her emotions.

Emily got home and didn't even bother going into the empty house. Her short legs brought her around the back of the house to the stables. She got into her routine of feeding the horses, measuring out the portions for each equine and bringing it to them in their stalls. The red head then checked the water levels and even managed to clean out a few of the buckets, only to refill them. It would have been nice if the work would have kept her mind busy, but it didn't. It didn't take much brain power to work around the stables, even if she did try to push everything away.

Once the chores were done, she moved to Thunder's stall. He looked both sorrowful and happy to see her all at once. The petite red head opened the stall door and the massive black stallion walked out and right over across the way to where Rain's stall was. It had been cleaned out, of course, but he looked so sad, as if the young filly would simply reappear. Emily moved to put her hand on his neck and her brown orbs stared into the empty stall as well. The rider wished she could just bring the young Friesian back to life, but even more, she wished she knew what happened in that stall.

She turned to her steed, her confidant, her best mate, and put her arms around his thick neck. The pair stayed like that and it was actually starting to make Emily feel a little better. Reluctantly she stepped away and started walking toward the pasture. The stallion followed close behind, his muzzle would reach forward a couple inches to brush against her hand. The act made the red head's lips curl into a small smile, but it only lasted a moment before it faded yet again.

"How did this all happen?" The question was spoken aloud, but it was to herself… it wasn't as if she was expecting Thunder to reply or anything. One hand reached up to massage her forehead and around to one temple, then the other. After a bit of walking Emily found herself at the lake. Her lips curled into another tiny grin, but it stayed a little longer when she remembered her time spent with Naomi there… before Katie came along to ruin it, of course.

She sat on a fallen log that was only a few meters away from the water's edge. Thunder walked off to munch on some of the juicy foliage, figuring that his owner would be here for a while. Brown eyes looked out across the water, watching the small ripples form from the wind blowing across its surface. Her mind wandered to many different things, but she found it always came back to the shockingly radiant blond. This little trip was not helping her. The more she thought about it, the more perplexed she became. Her body leaned forward and she put her head in her hands, struggling to keep herself composed, even without anyone else around her.

* * *

The blond was curled into a ball, facing the wall, with tears finally falling from her icy blues. She could vaguely hear the door to her room opening because of the squeaky hinges holding the door to the frame, but she couldn't be bothered to even turn over. She knew it was either Emily, or her cow of a mother, and she didn't want to see either of them right now.

"Naomi…"

"Fuck off." She said before her mum could say anything more. Her body became impossibly smaller into the fetal position. Moments later she felt the bed dip behind her and soon after she could feel her mother's hand sitting softly on her shoulder. "Just go away, mum."

Gina sighed softly before she softly spoke, "The people who make us happy are never the people you expect. So when you find someone, you've got to cherish it."

The words hit the blond so hard that a fresh round of tears began to fall. Her body was trembling and she was gasping for air between sobs. "I've really gone and fucked it all up, mum. How can I fix it?"

"Love is never easy, Naomi."

"Who said we were talking about love?" Naomi half sat up and turned to face the woman who gave birth to her. Crystalline orbs were red and puffy.

Gina's lips curled into a sympathetic smile and she reached forward her hand to wipe her daughter's cheeks. "If it wasn't about love, you wouldn't be acting this way. Contrary to your beliefs, I do know you. I can see it in your eyes whenever Emily comes over, or when you're talking about her. You have to open yourself up to it, love."

"But mum, I… I'm scared."

"Love is a scary thing, darling, but it's well worth it."

With renewed purpose the blond pushed herself up, wiping her face with her bed covers. She threw her arms around her mum in an awkward hug from the side. Naomi stayed there for a moment before pulling away. She had something she needed to do; something she wanted to do, and hopefully she wouldn't end up fucking it up like she always did.

* * *

The tears had stopped falling down her cheeks and the chocolate orbs were once again staring at the water's surface. The wind had died down somewhat, leaving the water calm and uninterrupted. She was in her own little world, her own bubble of numbness. There were no more tears for Emily to cry. All she could do now was wallow in her thoughts, fears, and desires.

"Emily…"

The voice sent both ice and fire running through her veins, and she wasn't sure which one was overpowering the other. "Yes," she said rather coldly.

The blond stepped forward, her heart beating so fast that she was sure she was about to go into cardiac arrest. Naomi knew she couldn't stop though; she needed to get everything out in the open. "When I'm with you, I feel like I'm a better person." She paused, hoping that the red head would turn around to face her, but when she didn't, she swallowed, knowing she would have to go on. "I do want someone… need someone. I feel happier… less… alone. Less lonely." She took in a deep breath; her voice was starting to waiver. Naomi was letting herself open up, letting someone in, and she was scared to death. "It's not as simple as that, is it… being with someone?"

"Isn't it?" Emily's voice was quiet, almost too quiet for Naomi to hear.

Naomi started to sniffle before she replied, "No… I mean, I don't know. I mean, I don't think so." The tears began to well in her azure eyes, and all she wanted to do was hold the girl that sat there on the log in front of her. She couldn't though. It wasn't her place. The blond had put herself out there, now it was Emily's choice whether she would push her away again, or meet her somewhere in the middle.

The equestrian rider felt the words right in her heart, like a beautiful love song that made her heart swell. Her unsteady legs pushed herself up and slowly she turned around. Red, puffy coffee coloured hues locked on with glassy, tear-filled blue ones. The two simply stared for what seemed like hours, which only turned out to be a minute or two, until Emily began to walk forward. The shorter girl stopped less than a yard away, still looking into the crystalline pools belonging to the blond. She wanted to be honest, but she knew it would change the subject entirely if she were to go on. "I hate my mum."

The admission threw Naomi off; the subject change was not what she expected. Because she was caught off guard she could only nod, then shake her head, and then nod again. "Why do you hate her?"

Emily's body twitched slightly and she took two small steps forward bringing her so close to the blond that they could feel the other's body head radiating through their clothes. Her red head shook, "I don't want to talk about her right now, but I will later, yeah? I have other pressing issues I'd rather take care of first." She closed the gap between them and reached up with both hands to cup the tear stained cheeks belonging to the blond before leaning up to press her lips hesitantly to Naomi's own.

The moment the red head touched her, and then kissed her, she could feel the rest of the walls surrounding her heart melting away completely. Her hands slipped around the petite girl's waist and around to her lower back, pulling them closer together.

The kiss was slow, but it didn't lack passion behind it. On the contrary the slow building passion brought on by the lip lock was wetting both sets of knickers. Light moans vibrated between the two only to be swallowed up by the other. Their hands moved agonizingly slow against their clothed forms, and soon the articles of clothing were being pushed away. Fingertips were finding any skin that was no longer covered, and the excruciatingly slow movements they were both making were bringing them to places they had never dreamed of being.

The passion was starting to take over the both of them and soon Emily found herself backed into a tree, her body pressed roughly against the bark with Naomi's taller form. The red head felt one hand unbuttoning her jeans while the other teased her nipple under her shirt and through her bra. "Ugh… Naomi…" she managed to say as the blond slipped her fingers over her sodding wet knickers. She thought for the shortest of moments that they should stop, but the feelings that were being evoked were not ones she wanted to stop. Both her hands were pulling the taller girl's head harder into her lips, sliding ever so often along her scalp and down to the nape of her neck.

"You're fucking soaked through, Ems…" Naomi said huskily into the red head's ear when she was able to break from the snog for a brief moment. Her nimble fingers easily pushed the dripping material aside and she groaned at the silky liquid coating Emily's nether region. She moved two fingers through the wetness before sliding back to the girl's clit. The blond's other hand pinched the red head's nipple, twisting it slightly for added effect. Her fingertips moved around the rider's bundle of nerves, teasing it lightly before adding pressure. She could feel Emily's breathing hitch and the kiss became even more heated.

All rational and conscious thought was impossible now that Naomi had started increasing the pressure between her legs. It was to the point that she couldn't think at all, she could only feel… and it felt fantastic. This wasn't fixing anything, not really, but it didn't matter now. All that mattered was the pending orgasm that was on the horizon. She was so turned on it was almost painful, and she was getting to the point when she wanted to feel the taller girl inside her. Emily pulled her face away to whisper, "I want you, Naomi, inside me…"

That wasn't what Naomi wanted though, and managed to whisper back, "Can't you feel me already? Feel me, everywhere at once?" She turned her head slightly and bit down softly on the red head's earlobe while her hand started to make smaller circular movements over the girl's clit.

Maybe she didn't need Naomi inside her after all. Moments after the blond spoke, her hips bucked against the taller girl's hand while she found her lips locked on once more. Emily's hands were pulling at the peroxide blond locks with such force that she may end up pulling chunks of it out… she didn't, of course, but such was the feeling. "I love you…" she moaned loudly as the electric jolts of pleasure continued to course through her body.

Minutes later the kissing had slowed down to gentle pecks and Naomi had removed her hand from the wetness that had fully coated it. She had heard what Emily said, but she wasn't ready to say those words yet… not yet. Not when she was still confused as to what loving a girl could actually mean. The blond backed away slowly after making sure the ginger could stand on her own. Instinctively she brought her fingers up to her mouth and began cleaning Emily's ambrosia off every digit. She almost came simply from the sweet taste that was now invading her senses, and once she had finished she licked her lips… just in case.

"I don't know how you can make me feel like that…" Emily wondered out loud, blushing slightly when she saw Naomi lick her lips. When the blond didn't respond she pushed herself off the tree, "C'mon, let's get some tea, and I can give you a proper tour of my home." She watched the blond nod and she reached out for her hand to lead her back to her house. It wasn't really the house she wanted to show the blond to, it was her bed, but they'd get there eventually.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**A bit of smut... you know the deal... if it's illegal where you live, or if you are underage, please refrain from reading!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The tour of the house didn't last long, as there wasn't much to show. Their house was simple, and Emily was glad for that. Her mum and Katie were the only two who really cared about having nice expensive belongings, and it was made obvious when the redhead showed Naomi her twin's room as well as the master bedroom. Her own room looked fairly naked in comparison, but she didn't care about that. It was comfortable, cozy even. "Well, that brings us to the end of the tour." She smiles shyly as she stood in the middle of her bedroom.

"It's nice," came the reply as the blond moved to take a seat on the younger twin's bed.

Emily took a few tentative steps forward until she was standing between Naomi's legs that were hanging off the bed. Before she knew it her hands were running through the soft peroxide locks that fell down to the girl's shoulders and she watched as the crystalline blue orbs closed as a little murmur of a moan became audible.

"I can't stand it, I can't…" Naomi said softly before she felt her lips being crushed from above as the girl soon moved to kneel on the ground. Her legs were now opening wider and before she knew it, the slight redhead had stripped everything off the bottom half of her body. She was about to protest as Emily pulled her ass to the edge of the bed before diving into the wetness she had caused. "Oh fuck…"

Emily was lapping up the ambrosia offered to her and she was feasting on it as if it was to be her last meal on earth. Her tongue slipped between the folds and curled up into Naomi's cunt causing a guttural moan to be heard from above her. She moved it in and out a few more times before moving back up to the blond's bundle of nerves. The redhead hungrily lapped at the girl's clit, flicking it, sucking it, teasing it… each movement would cause a different reaction, and it was causing her body to be turned on all over again.

The redhead managed to slow herself down, wanting to draw out the experience for as long as possible, but after a few minutes she could feel fingertips running through her long ginger locks and Naomi was pushing her head further into her cunt. "I need you, Ems… fuck…" she groaned as Emily sped up her movements until Naomi's legs clamped around her shoulders and began to shake rather violently. The hand at the back of her head was pushing her lips impossibly harder and she had to tilt her head slightly to be able to even pull air in to her lungs through her nose.

Once her orgasm had subsided, her grip loosened on the red head of hair between her legs and she felt a little embarrassed that she was so needy that she had pushed Emily further into her. "Christ, Emily…" was about the only coherent thing she could say as the slight girl pulled away from her muff, licking her lips and wiping any excess cum off her chin.

The redhead felt a little shy that she had all but forced herself on the rebel, but she hadn't seemed to mind, or even push her away. In fact, she had even been pulled her in tighter.

"We need to go see your mum."

Emily's face fell. "Way to ruin the moment, Naomi," she said rather bitterly, standing up quickly and adjusting her clothes and leaning down to pick up those that she had ripped off the blond. The equestrian rider tossed the clothes carelessly to the girl who was infuriating her and walked to the bathroom to clean off her face.

"Fuck," Naomi whispered to herself as she caught the material and went about putting her knickers and bottoms back on. "Royally fucked that one up didn't you, Naomi?" The blond stood up and walked to the bathroom to watch the redhead dabbing at her face with a towel. "Look Ems, I still don't really understand what's going on, but I'm going to the hospital. Going to get your mum flowers or something, and I don't think Katie would really appreciate my presence without you there."

"She probably wouldn't want you there even with me there." Emily stated flatly.

"Glad that's sorted then. We'll stop and pick up a potted plant on the way. You do know her room number, right?"

"No."

Naomi couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Well it's good that you're a blood relative then, because I don't think I could pass as someone from her family."

"I really don't want to go," the redhead stated in a small voice.

"I know that, but it's the right thing to do." Naomi was a little surprised at her reply. It wasn't like she was a saint or anything, not by a long shot… but something about this slight girl made her want to be a better person.

Emily begrudgingly nodded her head and felt the blond take her hand and lead her, rather slowly, back to her car. She took the time to notice how much better Naomi was walking. It was a slow pace, sure, but there wasn't much of a limp any longer. She couldn't help but smile, knowing that she helped in some small way. Maybe having the blond at her side would make everything bearable. She could always hope!

* * *

"What the fuck is that lezza doing here, Ems?!"

It was always a great way to be greeted by her twin. She sighed and pointed to the plant. "We came to bring mum flowers, and, you know… see how she's doing."

"Like fuck you are!" The older twin had caught them outside while she was having a fag, and she had since flicked her smoke away and was acting as an immoveable barrier keeping the two from even entering the hospital.

"Katie, you're being a bit brash, aren't you?"

Chocolate orbs flicked from the blond to her twin who was now standing with her arms crossed and an annoyed expression. "Why now, Ems? She's going to be let out, probably today. Where have you been for the last, what… week or two?"

Emily glanced to Naomi, who was trying her best to stay out of the sisterly argument, silently holding the plant. The redhead didn't really have an answer to those questions. She wanted to shout out that she didn't want to be there in the first place, but the blond would be well angry with her if she did. "I… I had to sort myself out first, yeah? Thunder has been broken since Rain…"

"You fucking didn't come to see our mum because of a fucking animal!? You're a right selfish, confused bitch, aren't you!?"

"Actually, she's been helping me." Naomi busted in, finally annoyed enough to step between the twins.

"Fuck off, would you?"

"No. I believe Ems here wants to see her mum, give her flowers, and wish her well. Who the fuck are you to deny your sister that?" She reached back with her free hand, balancing the flowers on the other, and grabbed the younger twin's hand and pushed by Katie.

"I think I'll pay for that later." Emily said softly, not daring to turn around to see the angry look on her sister's face.

"Then I'll have to be there for you later then. Sort her out." Azure blues looked over to the side to see milk chocolate ones and they connected for a several hushed moments as they stopped at the front desk to ask what room Jenna Fitch was in.

After receiving the information needed, they headed into the elevator and up to the fourth floor. Emily felt her stomach turning over with nervousness until a warm hand enveloped hers. There weren't any words between them, but it was comforting just to know she wasn't there alone.

Emily opened the door and slipped inside with the blond right behind her. She took the flowers and set them by her mum's bed before looking into the hurt eyes. "How you feeling, mum?" It sounded just as pathetic in her head as it did actually coming from her mouth, but really there wasn't anything else for her to say.

"I'm going home today," Jenna said coldly.

"Well I guess it's good that I've kept the house tidy then." Emily retorted.

Naomi's gaze moved from mother to daughter as they talked back and forth, and she sort of felt like she was intruding.

"Where's dad?"

Jenna scoffed slightly, "He went out to get some coffee."

The question was burning her tongue, the one she really wanted to ask her mum, and the more she stared at the scar that ran down her face, the further she got to saying it out loud. She was barely keeping it in when her mother gave her an angry glare, then continued it on to the blond who stood hovering near the door. "What were you even doing in Rain's stall?"

Mother Fitch's eyes burned into those of her spawn of a daughter, "That wild animal attacked me, and she's all you can think about."

Emily gritted her teeth and struggled to keep her voice down and remain calm, "No, it's just that you don't usually go into the stables at all, let alone one of the stalls. I was curious what happened. I trained Rain myself, so if there was something I missed, I need to know for the next time Thunder becomes a father." It was actually a quite good reason, though it wasn't the actual one.

Jenna hesitated, her eyes looking everywhere but at the younger twin who was stood there waiting for answers. "I just went in there to shovel manure, she spooked and reared up at me."

Emily could tell she was lying. Her mum never shoveled manure, never in her life. Something else happened in there, but the biggest question on her mind was 'why was her mum in there in the first place'. She didn't even like horses all that much. Thought of them as stupid animals that cost too much for how useless they were. It all made the twin laugh though, because at one time she had been a fierce competitor in barrel racing, just like her sister was now. "Why did you stop riding?"

Jenna thought that perhaps she was off the hook before Emily asked her next question. There was really more to it then she just didn't want to do it anymore. It was actually because of an experience she had when she was riding, and got dumped off, and nearly got trampled because of it. Ever since that day she had stayed as far away from equines as possible. Granted, marrying Rob didn't help any seeing as he had already taken over the family farm which housed thirty horses at the time. "Just lost my love for it, I guess."

Another lie. Emily sighed softly, "I should get going; I'll get everything ready for when you return home."

"Thank you, darling."

Emily walked over to place a kiss on her mother's head, trying to keep her face soft even though she wanted nothing more than to slap her mum about and force the truth out of her.

"I hope you feel better, Mrs. Fitch." Naomi said as the two girls left the room, passing Katie and Rob on the way out.

Once they were back inside Naomi's car Emily's head turned so quickly to the side that several pops were audible. "She's fucking lying to me, Naomi."

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**This chapter has some content that may not be suitable for those under the legal age, or if it is illegal in your country.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

The ride back to the Fitch Farm was silent. Music played softly in the background but was turned down so low that it was more of a noise than an actual melody. The redhead was lost in her thoughts. She hadn't received any new information even after the few questions she dared to ask her mother. There were answers given, or rather, lies given. Emily's face was flushed with frustration, anger, and pain. It was all starting to be too much for her.

Naomi regarded the younger twin carefully. Every few minutes she would look over to check on the redhead to make sure she was at least looking like she was okay. The blond wasn't very good at this type of thing, not good with emotions or anything to do with family. Her right hand moved to the top of the steering wheel while her left reached over to set softly on Emily's thigh. Fingertips tightened in a small squeeze. It was all she could think of doing to let the girl know she was there for her. "You… you want to talk about it, Ems?"

Brown orbs were staring straight ahead, not even blinking, at least until the hand came into contact with her thigh and the soft voice spoke out toward her. The red head turned, her conflicted chocolate hues connected briefly with azure blues before the blond was forced to look back at the road. "No, I don't really want to." She bit back on the tears that were threatening to come forth.

"That's fine, I'm… uh… I'm here for you when you're ready, babe."

Emily set her small hand atop the one that sat on her thigh. It was comforting to know that she had someone she could turn to, someone that would be there for her, someone that could carry her through this mess. "Want to go riding?"

Naomi nearly did a double take over to the younger twin beside her. "Wh… what? Where did that even come from?"

"It helps me, helps to relax me. We can both ride on Thunder if you want, and then all you have to do is hold on to me, yeah?" Her coffee pools pleaded her case to the blond who eventually gave her thigh a squeeze and a nod of her head.

* * *

Naomi watched in amazement as a flurry of red moved around the stables. The twin had measured out and fed each equine, and checked their water levels. The blond couldn't help but notice how the girl interacted with each horse. These animals loved her, respected her, and cared about her. Each one had a different way of showing their love. One would nuzzle her hand, another would lip at her fingers, and others would rub their heads against her body, almost as if that was their way of hugging her. The taller girl must have gotten distracted by everything that was going on because before she knew it the gigantic black stallion had a pad over his back and the short redhead was climbing on top of him.

"C'mon Naoms." Emily said as she reached a hand down to the blond girl with a small smile teasing her lips.

Her body froze for a minute. She still didn't know why Thunder had to be so fucking large! Naomi stepped carefully onto the mounting block, put one hand on the horse's rump, and the other grasped the soft, small hand of the redhead. She heard Emily count to three and whether she was actually ready or not, the surprisingly strong girl had all put pulled her up behind her with no effort put forth from herself. The blond tried to settle herself, but she felt so awkward with her legs just hanging down, not that stirrups would have actually helped, but they made her feel more secure. Sub-consciously she scooted forward until her thighs outlined the redhead's own and she was straddling the twin's shapely behind. Naomi moved her hands, sliding them around Emily's sides until they came together in front of her stomach.

Emily felt her breath hitch when the girl scooted close to her, and she stopped breathing when the feather-light touches moved around her mid-section to settle atop her taunt abs. She could feel the girl's tight body behind her and she let go of the reins and reached back, her hands sliding along the tops of Naomi's thighs, "You've got to relax, we're not even moving yet. Let your body sway with his gait. Pretend that your bottom half is part of him, and your top half isn't. Keep your waist relaxed and free moving."

Naomi was trying to do as she was told, but really all she could think about was the sweet floral scent coming off the red head of hair, the close proximity of their bodies, and the hands that were moving up her thighs. "Right," she managed to say in a throaty tone of voice.

Emily smiled a little to herself before she leaned back and tilted her head to place a soft kiss to Naomi's neck. She felt the grip around her stomach increase and soon the blond had turned to the side enough to connect their lips. It was soft and slow, and it felt good not to rush things. She felt one of Naomi's hands move up to cup one of her breasts and one of her hands moved up to the back of the blond hair to softly drag her nails over her scalp.

She was too caught up in the sensations running through her body to even notice that she was still sitting atop the black stallion. The blond closed her fingers over the suddenly erect nipple belonging to the younger twin only moments after fingernails softly scraped along her head and neck. _Fuck's sake. This girl will be my undoing._ Naomi thought to herself.

The snog continued, the two sets of lips locked in a slow sensual dance. Emily's lower legs squeezed gently on Thunder's sides and her free hand moved to grab the reins. She didn't look, didn't need to, but this was the first time she could feel the blond's body being relaxed, so maybe if Naomi didn't realize it she could stay that way. Then again, that would mean that Thunder would pretty much be walking wherever he wanted to as Emily knew she wouldn't be able to rein him in if her eyes were closed and her head tilted back. Right now though, that didn't matter. The rider pulled away from the blond to whisper, "Perfect," before turning her head to face forward again.

Naomi's body had relaxed to a point until the lips left her own and she realized that they were moving slowly forward on the stallion. She had heard the word that the redhead had uttered and she wondered exactly the girl meant when she had said it. "What?" She said a little defensively.

The red head smirked to herself, knowing the girl behind her couldn't see the expression her face held. "You finally relaxed, Naoms."

Naomi leaned forward her heated breath caressing Emily's ear as she spoke, "I'm not sure if relaxed is the right word for how I'm feeling right now."

The equestrian rider could feel her face flush. Her hand snaked behind her own back to slip between their bodies. Fingertips moved down the blond's midline and down between her legs to cup Naomi's mound. She both heard and felt Naomi's breath hitch at the touch and quickly pulled her hand away. "You're right… relaxed isn't the right word."

"Bitch." Naomi said through her teeth in a lustful hiss. "Don't make me take you right here and now…"

"Threaten me with a good time." The redhead shot back, surprising herself with the forwardness of it.

The blond just knew that Emily probably didn't mean what she had said, or maybe she did, but she could also feel the girl's breathing increase. She wanted to say something, but anything she came up with wasn't nearly as good as actually _doing_ what she had said she was going to do. Her hands trailed down the washboard stomach until they reached the button of the twin's pants. In less than a second she had them unzipped and unbuttoned.

"Naomi!" Emily exclaimed, "What do you think you're doing?" She was only half-heartedly trying to bat the blond's hands away, but the moment Naomi's hand slipped under her knickers she could do little but lean backward against the tall body behind her and let a moan slip out.

"I'm making good on my threat." Naomi said simply, her fingertips finding a pool of wetness between the redhead's legs. She dipped a single finger into it which caused the girl in front of her to groan. The blond moved her fingertips to the little bundle of nerves and began making light and lazy circles over it.

Emily's voice was breathless, "How about you make good on it a little harder, yeah? I don't think I'm feeling your threat properly…"

The blond didn't respond, at least, not with words, though she did let the smallest hint of a smile form on her lips. Instead she let her talented fingers do the talking. They pressed harder between the redhead's legs alternating from small intense circles to entering the girl's heated, wet cavern. Her head dipped forward to place a line of searing kisses along the supple neck belonging to the red head, stopping every so often to nip at her pulse point or suck softly at the crease between Emily's neck and shoulder.

The way Emily was riding had nothing to do with being atop the black stallion and had everything to do with the fingers and hand of the blond who was teasing her centre. Her hips were thrusting forward only slightly, but it was enough to confuse the equine beneath her. Thunder ended up just stopping in place after he couldn't figure out what the red head was trying to get him to do. "Ugh… fuck…" Emily whispered throatily as she could feel herself getting closer to the edge with every stroke against her clit or every time she would feel Naomi's fingers filling her completely.

"I love you." Naomi whispered almost inaudibly into the equestrian specialist's ear.

That was all Emily needed to push her over the edge. Her physical and emotional needs were both being met at the same time causing one hand to fly backward into the blond mane. She tilted and twisted her head to lock her lips with those belonging to Naomi as the waves of pleasure overcame her small form.

Naomi could all but taste the red head's orgasm in their kiss and after the explosion died down she removed her soaked hand from the girl's knickers. The blond pulled away from the snog and went to wipe her fingers on her clothes, which were the only things within reach that would do the job, but her wrist was caught in mid air. Not long after that her blue orbs watched in amazement as the seemingly shy red head took each drenched digit into her mouth, licking her own juices from them. As if the bad ass needed more inspiration for her already turned on body! After she had her hand back it fell lifelessly onto her thigh before she was pulled back in for a kiss. She nearly came after tasting Emily's ambrosia on her lips and tongue. Naomi kept the lip lock short, finding it increasingly difficult to breathe.

"I love you too." Emily said as she turned back around to grab the reins and pushed lightly into Thunder's sides to get him moving again. "Now that I've suffered through your threat, I'll make one of my own… if you don't relax…" she said with a smirk on her lips, pausing to make sure Naomi was listening, "… then I won't be returning the favour later."

"But, Emily! That's just… cruel!" Naomi sputtered out as she wrapped her arms around the red head once more trying to will her midsection to relax.

"It'll be even _more_ cruel for me if I don't get to fuck your brains out later."

The blond felt her insides contract as a wave of pleasure pulsed through her entire body. "Since when did you turn into a bad girl, Ems? I thought that was my expertise!"

Emily laughed slightly, "It seems you've…" she coughs purposely, "… rubbed off on me."

Naomi couldn't help but laugh, but when she was through her lower back and abdominals relaxed enough to go with the movement of the steed. What she was really concentrating on, however, was keeping her body pressed against Emily's to mirror her movements.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**I'm sorry it's taken so long... again... to get a chapter up. I've been so busy with work that by the time I get home I'm knackered! I also have 4 stories going at the moment and so I'm trying to update each one... so... if you haven't read the other fics, you could always get on it with them! *wink***

**Thank you as always for all the lovely reviews, they seriously make my fucking day!  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

After finishing off the ride on the stallion and heading back inside, each girl took a shower… separately (knowing they wouldn't get any actual cleaning done otherwise). Emily waited in her room for the blond to finish up. She brushed through her wet red mane until each strand was thoroughly straight. A smile tipped her lips as she let her mind wander to the girl still washing her naked body in the shower. She was tempted to join Naomi, but that thought was halted when she heard a car pulling up on the gravel driveway. The redhead's body froze for a moment before she pushed herself up from the bed and put some proper clothes on. She guessed that welcoming her mother home in her bra and knickers wasn't all that appropriate, even if the blond wasn't there.

She swallowed harshly as she moved to open the front door. Brown eyes watched as the rest of her family walked up solemnly. Her mum was walking between her twin and father while James trailed along behind them, looking utterly bored. None of them said a word to her as they entered and started removing their jackets, bags, and anything else they were carrying.

Emily watched as her mother's eyes flicked down the hall as she heard the shower being turned off. "I hope you haven't been defiling my house while I was gone," Jenna snapped at the younger twin.

She paused for a moment, holding her rude comment back before smiling sweetly at her mother, "Of course not. Naomi just needed a shower, and so did I. No harm in a shower, is there?"

Intense eyes glared right into chocolate browns before they blinked and found somewhere else to look. They happened to look down the hallway just as a blond girl stepped out wearing only a small white towel around her body.

"Emily, I need…." Naomi's voice caught in her throat as she turned her crystalline blue orbs to see the entire Fitch family looking right at her. She stood there looking from one person to the next seeing emotions ranging from disgust to hatred and even lust. The blond shivered as she saw the youngest Fitch looking up and down her barely covered body.

"Whatever you need, I've got!" James said before getting smacked on the back of the head by his father.

The rebel didn't know exactly what to say, or what to do. She looked to the younger twin for guidance, but she looked just as clueless. Naomi was letting loose a slew of curse words in her mind and she was sure she had the 'deer caught in the headlights' kind of look going on.

Jenna looked like she was about to pounce on the blond girl. She had that glint in her eye that told Emily that she was about to go off. Mama Fitch's gaze moved down to the younger twin's before she whispered (quite loudly), "I think your little friend should get going now. We need some Fitch family time."

Brown eyes rolled as Emily looked at her mother before walking down the hall to usher the blue eyed beauty into her room to get changed. "I'm sorry about that," the redhead said softly.

Naomi chose her words carefully, not wanting to offend the girl but wanting to also get her point across. She never had been very good at being tactful, and now was as good a time as any to work on that. "Don't be sorry, Ems, I understand. Your mum wants me gone, and everyone just listens to her like mindless drones." The blond bit down on her tongue. She hadn't meant for that last part to come out… so much for tact. Hesitantly she looked to the shorter girl before turning her back to get dressed to leave.

Emily could have been hurt by that comment, but she wasn't. In fact, she was holding back a fit of giggles that were brewing right below the surface. "I hope you don't consider me a mindless drone as well." A small laugh slipped from between her lips even after she covered her mouth with one of her hands.

"No, not you… but the others are. I mean, shit, they just fucking stand there and do whatever she says. Is everyone scared of her or something?" Naomi pulled on her shirt and buttoned her pants before turning around to face the shorter girl.

"I'm not sure if they're scared of her, per se, but they definitely don't want to get one of her famous scoldings!" Emily's lips were smiling at her now fully clothed lover. She took a couple steps forward and slipped her arms around the blond girl's waist. Her red head of hair leaned softly against Naomi's upper chest and after a moment she felt herself being encompassed by the taller girl's arms. "I don't want you to go," the younger twin admitted.

Naomi's lips brushed against the scarlet locks and she took in a deep breath of her fruity smelling wet hair, trying to memorize it. "I don't want to go, Ems," she replied softly. "We'll see each other soon though. If you get sick of Fitch family time, you can always come over to mine. I'm sure my mum would love to see you again, she does fucking love you, after all." Naomi placed a soft kiss to Emily's temple before pulling away reluctantly.

The equestrian specialist tried to hold on as tight as she dared before feeling herself being pushed away. Sad coffee coloured orbs looked up into the azure pools moments before the blond turned to walk away. Naomi had gotten almost to the door when she whispered, "I'll miss you."

The rebel stopped in her tracks with her hand pausing in mid-air as she was reaching out for the door handle. She stood there for a moment contemplating whether she should really go or not. Naomi turned around; her eyes looked like blue fire. It took her only a few steps to cross the room. Her taller body pushed the redhead's form against the back wall as she pressed her lips passionately against Emily's. "I can't…" she breathed into the twin's mouth before pulling away.

She felt the sting of desire ebbing its way through her body, and it continued stronger after the blond stepped back. Her eyes locked on with Naomi's own for but a moment before the girl walked out, leaving the red head standing with her back still against the wall. "Fuck…" she whispered to the empty room.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after the blond left the house, Emily finally came out of her room to face her family. She closed the door to her room as she exited to find her family all sitting in their small living room. Katie immediately looked up and glared at her, showing her distaste with one single look. "Fuck off," she heard herself saying to her twin before she had even thought about it.

"Watch your mouth, Emily." Jenna said angrily. One set of brown eyes rolled while the other looked smug. After a few moments Mama Fitch spoke again, "That girl is bad for you. I don't want you seeing her anymore."

"What!?" Emily all but shouted at her mum.

"You heard me, and she's not allowed in this house again, do you understand me?" The younger twin could feel her blood boiling over the top. All the stress that had been released from riding (as well as other activities) was now filling her once more. When she didn't answer, Jenna's voice rang out again, "I said, do you understand me?"

"I'm going out." Emily stated flatly.

"No, you're not. We're going to have dinner as a family."

Coffee coloured eyes burned into those of her mother as she got to her feet to face the younger twin. Emily's hands moved up to go through her still damp red locks, "We aren't a fucking family! Who are you kidding, mum?!"

"Don't speak to me like that! You're a disgrace to this family."

Rob came into the room from the kitchen and looked from his youngest daughter to his wife. "What's going on?"

"Your daughter is refusing to stay home for dinner." Emily always found it funny that she was HIS daughter when she was being 'bad'.

Father Fitch shrugged his shoulders as he looked to Emily, "Well have a nice time, love." He turned around to head back into the kitchen.

"Rob!" Jenna exclaimed.

Emily took advantage of the slight distraction to grab her pull-over and keys and was out the door before her mother could even recover. "Thank fuck," Emily said to herself as she jogged to the truck… of course she had accidentally grabbed her father's keys instead of her own, but she knew her dad wouldn't mind. He had, after all, given her permission to leave, even if it was against her mum's wishes.

* * *

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**I know, another apology for taking forever. Life has been a bit shit as of late, so my writing time has suffered. Sorry.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

She pulled out of the driveway and started speeding down the street. At first she was driving straight to Naomi's, but when she started to feel the anger bubbling up in the pit of her stomach, she decided she needed to drive a bit to calm down. Brown eyes were filled with angry tears that would sometimes cascade down her cheeks only to be wiped away harshly. Emily wishes she could just move out of the house, but she knows if she does that her mum would definitely not allow her to come back to ride, or anything else for that matter. Sure, she's saved up enough money where she could afford to board her stallion somewhere, possibly even for free at JJ's parents place, but that would be such a huge step.

The redhead doesn't even remember turning her father's truck back toward the Campbell residence, but before she knows it she's sat out front of the yellow house with the vehicle stopped but still running. Her hand reaches forward to turn the engine off, but doesn't move to leave the cab, just tries to gain some composure before heading to the door.

A knock on the passenger window causes the younger twin to jump slightly. She had been so out of it that she hadn't noticed the blond woman walking down toward her. Emily's hand flies up to her chest to feel her rapidly beating heart before she opened the door and stepped down to the ground, locking the door and grabbing the keys on her way out.

"Emily, darling, what are you doing here?" The woman's soothing voice called out as the redhead moved around the vehicle.

The Fitch girl moved around the front of the truck and threw herself into the blond woman's warm embrace. She could hear the soft coo's coming from the motherly figure she wish she had at home. "I couldn't stay at home." Emily said softly.

"Well you're always welcome here, love." Gina said as she gave the young girl one last squeeze before turning them both toward the entrance of the house. "C'mon, let's get inside and have some tea and I've got a _special_ blend if you would like that." Mrs. Campbell's lips curled into a warming smile and she opened the door and walked straight into the kitchen with the redhead following close behind.

"I think regular tea would be fine with me, please, Mrs. Campbell."

"Haven't I told you to call me 'Gina'?" Mother Campbell said with another soft smile in the twin's direction.

Emily couldn't hold back a smile, though her eyes were still red, and now her cheeks were as well. "Yes, you have."

"So, don't forget again, okay?"

"I'll try," Emily said, feeling herself getting lighter and lighter every second.

"Mum…." A yell came from upstairs.

"I'm busy, darling," Gina called back, "so come down to get whatever it is you want." She purposely made no mention of the equestrian who was now sat down at the table blowing softly on the fresh tea.

Emily could hear the footsteps coming slowly down the stairs, but she couldn't see who it was, though she knew it was the younger Campbell. She sipped on the heated drink.

"I was wondering if you had…" Naomi's sentence stopped abruptly as she walked into the kitchen to see the redhead there. Crystal blue eyes took in the sight of the upset looking twin before her voice softened, "Hey Emsy." She couldn't help but move closer to the girl, taking a seat right next to her.

Brown eyes looked over to the blond who sat down next to her and she reached out to grab the spliff that was tucked over her left ear. Emily's eyebrows lifted and she looked briefly over to Gina then back to her daughter.

"Want some?" Naomi asked sheepishly.

"I've never…" Emily started shyly.

Gina decided to take that moment to turn around to see what was happening to go along with the dialog she had been listening to. "That was what my special blend would have been mixed with. Will have relaxed you in no time."

If possible, the redhead's eyebrows shot further up toward her hairline. "I haven't ever, I mean…"

"If you don't want any, its fine, Ems. I'm not going to push you, but you look upset, and this can help calm you if you let it." Naomi said, reaching out one hand to softly set on Emily's shoulder while the other plucked the spliff from the redhead's fingertips. The blond put the tip between her lips and pulled a lighter from her pocket, lighting the tip in one smooth motion.

Brown orbs watched as the blond inhaled deeply, holding the breath in before letting the smoke out softy. Emily seemed mesmerized by this, and she actually was considering taking a hit of it.

Naomi watched as the smaller girl watched her and she smirked slightly. "Do you trust me?"

Emily's eyebrows furrowed, and she couldn't help but wonder what it was she was suppose to be trusting Naomi about. "Where did that come from?"

The blond's lips were still upturned into a smirk, "It's a yes or no answer, Emsy. You do or you don't… your answer will tell me what to do next."

The equestrian specialist thought for a moment before nodding her head. She watched as Naomi gave a quick glance over to Gina, which prompted the mother Campbell to leave the room and switch on the telly. Emily swallowed deeply, now feeling nervous.

Naomi nodded before taking an especially long hit, holding it in before leaning forward and pulling Emily's jaw down. "Breathe in," she whispered as she put her lips to the redhead's and exhaled the smoke into Emily's mouth, which was promptly inhaled by the twin.

Emily was surprised by the command given to her to breathe in, but she did as she was told and inhaled Naomi's breath, tasting multiple things in just that one breath in. She held it in her lungs until she simply couldn't do so any longer and let the smoke out, surprisingly not choking on it like she thought she would.

"Perfect," the blond purred, bringing her lips to softly press against Emily's for far too short of a time.

"Perfect?" Emily questioned after feeling her nerve endings light on fire.

Naomi couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips as she leaned back and took another healthy toke of the spliff. "Want some more?" she said after exhaling into the air.

The twin contemplated the question. She kind of did want more, but she enjoyed the way she received it the first time. Emily bit down on her lower lip and looked from the spliff up into the sky blue orbs that were watching her intently. "I shouldn't…" slipped from her mouth.

Naomi nodded, not really believing the redhead, but not wanting to push her either. "If you're sure…"

The Fitch girl let go of her lower lip, "I just enjoyed receiving it the way I did…" she whispered shyly.

"What was it you liked about it?" Naomi teased, her eyes locking on to liquid chocolate.

Emily couldn't help but lick her lips, tasting the spliff, but also the sweet taste of Naomi's lips. Her cheeks reddened and she could feel the heat starting to flow to the rest of her small form. "The way I could taste you."

Another smirk came to the blond's lips and she raised an eyebrow in reply. "So would you like another?"

The redhead couldn't help but nod her head. She watched the blond take in another hit and move forward until their lips were connected again. Emily took another deep breath in as she felt the spliff smoke fill her mouth. This time, however, she reached her hand to the nape of the blond's neck and held her there. She exhaled through her nostrils and slipped her tongue through Naomi's parted lips. Emily could feel the vibration of Naomi's moan entering her mouth before she simply had to pull away. "Fuck," she whispered.

The blond completely understood, and '_fuck'_ was right. That's what she wanted to do. "Wanna go up to my _real_ room?"

It was Emily's turn to smirk, "Getting to be too much for you, huh?"

Crystal blues widened, "I don't know what you mean, I was just reading your body, love, and you're holding back…" pause "and I don't want you to."

A shiver of pleasure flowed through the redhead's body. She could feel the small amount of drugs flowing through her system, but to her it was immense. The redhead had never been high before, never even really smelled the scent of weed, not properly and up close at least. She licked her lips, tasting the remnant of the spliff as well as Naomi. Brown pools glanced up, stopping on the soft, kissable lips of the blond. She noticed those lips twist up into something between a smirk and a smile and she let her gaze move up further to meet with crystal blues. "I think I just need to sleep or something, yeah?"

The blond's eyebrows lifted before she chuckled, "sure… sleep… that's fine."

Emily wasn't so sure about what Naomi had just said, but it was out there now, and she got up off the chair. She had never really been anywhere except the bathroom and the makeshift bedroom that was used when the rebel was injured. The redhead looked back to the blond, hoping she was going to get up and show her where she could crash, and she smiled when she did just that.

Naomi got up and softly grabbed Emily's hand, pulling her slightly up the stairs (still slower than usual). She pushed open the bedroom door. "Welcome to my humble abode!" She said with a smile.

"It's lovely, Naoms." Emily found herself saying as she entered the room and sat down on the corner of the bed. Her hands moved to remove her shoes first, and then her top, and then she stood to remove her pants.

Blue eyes stared lustfully as the slight redhead began stripping away the layers of her outfit until she was standing in her knickers and bra. "You're lovely," she retorted as she began to remove the outer layer of her own clothes until she was clad just as much as Emily was. "I um… I don't wear pajamas."

The equestrian rider's cheeks flushed, "I don't either… not usually."

"I have a few shirts, you know… if it would make you feel more comfortable." Naomi offered.

Emily didn't answer, but reached behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting the material fall down her shoulders and onto the heap of clothes on the floor. She bit down on her lip and looked at the blue eyes that were now navigating their way over the curves of her petite body. It was her turn to smirk and she lifted her hands to her hips, but they didn't stay there long before they started to slide along her skin until she was cupping her own breasts. "Ready for bed?" She said as she quickly about-faced and moved to one side of the bed.

Naomi was in shock, both after being caught perving, and the fact that Emily had her in the palm of her talented hand. "Right… bed…" the blond repeated as she slipped off her own bra and slipped under the duvet only moments before Emily joined her.

The two girls cuddled in to one another, wrapping limbs around, and before long, each girl was dozing off into a somehow restful slumber.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	34. Chapter 34

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**I have been so busy reading the updates of others that I simply haven't had time to post one of my own... sorry! I needed this chapter. I suppose it's a bit of a filler, but I just needed to write it. I am quite confident, however, that I won't disappoint your pervy minds! *wink*  
**

**Anyway, this chapter is straight (or not-straight!) SMUT! So, I'm giving my warning out now. You know the deal, if you're underage, or it is illegal where you live, please refrain from reading.**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

Her fingertips started to slide along the body she was spooning. Light fingers brushed along the girl's rib cage and down the slim stomach until she reached the girl's pelvis. The touch stopped there and she softly pressed into her skin. The form in front of her was deep in slumber, but her hips managed to press her ass unconsciously back toward the warm body behind her. This movement nearly caused the blond to simply wake up the petite girl and ravish her. She was just able to keep herself in check because of the light snore and even breathing coming from Emily's parted lips. The soft touch along the exposed skin, however, didn't cease.

Naomi moved her hand around to the redhead's lower stomach and it began its accent up until it was sliding over a single breast. She was careful not to let her touch caress the sleeping girl's nipple, knowing that their sensitivity would surely wake the equestrian rider up. Not that she would mind really, but she was quite enjoying the ability to fully explore the taunt body she was curled around.

A hand grabbing her hip nearly caused the blond to jump out of her skin. She had been so caught up in her exploration that she didn't feel Emily's hand raise and move to her body as she slept. The rebel briefly wondered if the redhead had returned to the world of the living, but she still had the deep even breathing coupled with a slow and steady heartbeat and the cute little snore. The way the Fitch twin's body had slightly opened gave Naomi so much more skin to explore.

The fingers at her hip began to tighten and pull her body impossibly closer. Naomi listened as the breathing increased and a muffled moan escaped instead of the usual soft snore. A light eyebrow rose as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the exposed shoulder. Her head turned to take a deep inhale of the crimson hair in front of her… how intoxicating!

Emily's form pressed further against the blond girl's own, grinding her arse seductively into Naomi. The blond was all but sure that the petite girl was now awake, or at least on her way to being awake, but she didn't say anything, just continued to let her right hand explore any exposed skin available to her.

"Mmmm, Naomi," came the mumbled moan of the sleeping Fitch twin.

The rebel could only smile her response and feel the flood gates fully open between her legs. This girl was seriously going to be the death of her. Her hand moved down Emily's side, over the curve of her hip and along the outside of her thigh. The blond noticed that the hand that had been at her hip was now moving. It grasped her hand and it was quickly shoved between the twin's legs. The hand then sat over her own, pushing it harder into the body she was curled around. Naomi nearly pulled back, or rather; she _tried_ to pull it back, but was unable to do so. Wetness was soaking through Emsy's knickers and the blond's resolve evaporated when the hand above hers began to force hers to move slowly against the sleeping girl's cunt.

Emily's sleeping form was moving by instinct. Hips were slowly gyrating into the hand that was now held firmly between her thighs by her own hand. Whimpers of pleasure ebbed their way from between her parted lips only being replaced by sharp intakes of breath or groans for more.

Naomi couldn't get over the fact at how wrong she felt doing this to her slumbering partner, but she couldn't seem to stop herself either. Her lips found the back of Emily's neck and she began a series of small, feather-light kisses along the red head's neck and along the curve where her neck met her shoulder. The blond had to keep herself from biting down on the pliant flesh posed at her lips.

She couldn't remember ever wanting someone as much as she did Emily. Then again, she knew she had never wanted anyone so much as she wanted the petite yet athletic red head. It wasn't just this particular moment though either. Since she first laid eyes on her at the rodeo, since the girl had saved her fucking life, she had been smitten. Of course she hadn't admitted that right away, it took her quite a while to sort through her feelings to realize it was the one emotion she had never felt for anyone in her life… love. Sure, she loved her mum, but obviously it wasn't the romantic type of love.

Emily slowly came around from unconsciousness and she couldn't help but feel her body was aroused. Being a little disoriented though, was to her advantage as the feelings of pleasure made their way to her conscious mind. "Fuck…" she grumbled as the hand that was previously holding Naomi's between her legs moved up to tangle in the peroxide blond of the girl behind her, "… Naomi." The red head twisted her neck uncomfortably to meet the lips belonging to her lover with a renewed fervor. Her mind had been asleep, but it was obvious that her body had been well awake for quite some time.

The blond couldn't hold back a groan at the sound of those two words slipping by the equestrian specialist's lips. Her fingers continued to tease the heated cavern, still blocked by the girl's panties, until she felt the red head move. Naomi was about to apologize, about to pull her hand away, but the searing snog that was forced onto her lips only pushed her further.

Emily twisted her body to ease the tension on her neck and in moments she was laying on her back, legs spread wide and bent at the knee, and her lips wrecking havoc on the rebel's own. _'What a way to wake up!'_ She said in her own mind, but that was the last thing she could even subconsciously think about when her knickers were pushed to the side with the blond's skillful fingertips. Those long slender fingers easily slipped through her wetness, but they didn't enter her.

Naomi moved her fingertip up to the little nub at the top of Emily's slit. As much as she wanted to just pound into the twin, she knew it would be much better received if she did it slow and gentle. The rebel had, after all, woke her up by seducing her in her sleep! She moved in slow circles, occasionally flicking the bundle of nerves with the tip of her finger, which would cause the red head's hips to thrust off the bed.

Emily was at her mercy. This was the power she use to feel during her conquests, well, to an extent. It was wrong, she knew, to even compare this lovely thing she had with Emsy to the scores of one night stands she participated in. This supremacy she was now feeling was unlike any other she had felt, because it wasn't just about the physical, it was about the emotional and spiritual as well. They were connected so much closer than simply by their bodies, it was as if their very souls were melting together, they truly were one.

The pressure being provided by her lover would get her to the edge of the precipice, only to have Naomi slow down. Every time her lover slowed and then increased in velocity, she would get higher and higher and soon it was as if she could not see the bottom to which she would land on once she willingly threw herself off the cliff into oblivion. Emily parted her lips and out came her raspy voice, thick with passion and need. She said one single word, "Please."

The hard ass nearly came undone at the simple plea. She struggled to hold herself back enough to slowly enter the red head's sodden cavern. Naomi heard a guttural moan nearly screamed from her lover as she did so, muffled only by her own mouth. It took only a few thrusts for the blond's hand and Emily's hips to find an agonizingly slow rhythm.

Emily could see the bright lights start to flash behind her eyelids as her body erupted with pleasure. Her hips sped up and so did the fingers delving inside of her as she rode out her orgasm, stopping only for a moment before a second aftershock shook her petite form.

Once the body around her fingers relaxed she stopped her thrusts but kept her fingers inside the sopping wet cunt of her lover for a few moments before extricating them while also pulling away from the girl's lips. Crystalline blues looked down onto the red head's glistening skin, a smile playing at the tips of her lips. "You're beautiful." She whispered.

The equestrian specialist looked up into sky coloured eyes with her half-lidded chocolate browns. "Babes, you can wake me up like that anytime." She smiled at the blond before her mind caught up to her and her mouth quirked to the side, "how long, exactly, had you been teasing me before I woke up?"

'_Busted!'_ Naomi thought to herself. "Well, for a few minutes or something."

"So, it was quite a bit longer than a few minutes then?" Emily replied with her eyebrows lifted in question.

"Perhaps." The blond said guiltily.

"I love you." Emily blurted out with a chuckle at the obvious discomfort of her lover.

"I love you too."

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	35. Chapter 35

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Right. So, I fractured my wrist in two places, which has kept me from typing. I'm in a cast up beyond my elbow and I'm ready for it to fucking come off! I know this chapter is short, but it's hard typing w/ only one hand.**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

Time spent with Naomi always made the redhead feel better. It had been two days since she left her house, and her family. Emily figured it was probably two of the best days in her entire existence! Gina would feed her and spend the day with her while the young blond attended college. The equestrian specialist would get on Naomi's computer and work on her online coursework. Even after only two days, the muscular redhead was starting to get cabin fever. She needed to get out, she needed to ride, and she needed to just go off with Thunder and move with him.

If it was that easy, however, she would have already done it. She had sent JJ a text the day before to have him check if her mum was home… he had gone several times by the Fitch Farm, seeing the Mother Fitch walking around the house or yard doing mundane things, like always. The boy even offered to horse-nap the great black Friesian Stallion, but Emily didn't want her father to have a coronary after he realized Thunder was missing. Then again, he probably would realize the younger twin had something to do with it, knowing that Emily could never be apart from her equine friend for too long.

"There must be something horribly entertaining going on outside that window, love, because I don't think you've even blinked in the last fifteen minutes."

The red head turned toward Mother Campbell, blinking the surprise from her chocolate orbs. "I uh… I was just thinking." Emily hoped she wouldn't have to elaborate, knowing how pathetic she would sound if she was forced to answer. The blond woman tilted her head to the side and it reminded Emily so much of her daughter that she nearly began laughing. She definitely would have laughed if it wasn't for the look plastered on the woman's face that told the redhead that that wasn't a fit answer.

Brown eyes diverted back to the window, "I miss the farm, I miss Thunder."

"So why don't you go then?"

It was the first time since she had come over that Gina even slightly inquired as to why she wasn't going home. It was bound to happen sometime, but Emily wished it didn't have to happen at all. "I… kind of got in a fight with my mum, and she was in the hospital, and I don't think Rain did it, and now she's gone, and…" she began to sob which stopped her list in its tracks. The redhead felt motherly arms wrap around her and a kiss being placed on her head. Emily couldn't help but think that this was how it was suppose to be between a mother and a daughter. The relationship between her and her mother was an absolute joke. This woman has known her for almost no time at all and yet she loves and cares much more than Mother Fitch ever has.

"You know, Emily, if you'd like me to speak to your mother, I will."

The younger woman's embrace tightened. She could never ask this sweet spirited woman to go up against her bitch of a mother. Mother Fitch would eat her alive. Emily would never forgive herself. "No." She mumbled into the blond's clothes.

Gina wasn't convinced. Little did Emily know that the stubborn streak so prevalent in Naomi was from her, not her father. She had just learned to hide it, but it still remained. Mother Campbell's mind was already made up. After letting go of the younger Fitch twin, she made her way to her bedroom. A text was sent to Naomi for the address to Emily's house. Her daughter didn't ask questions, simply figured her mum was going to drive the redhead there, and so she sent the address back.

The farm was easy enough for Gina to find. It actually said "Fitch Farm" over the entrance. Now, Gina had never really been a country girl, but she loved nature, so she wasn't feeling too out of her element. She didn't even worry about the meeting with Emily's mother, not in the least. A smile was tipping the edges of her lips as she got out of her vehicle and moved toward the front door. She straightened her sun dress and gave the door a good hard knock.

"Be right there."

She could hear it being screamed through the door a minute before it actually opened. The blond woman's blue eyes met with the dull light brown ones of the brunette lady in front of her. "I'm Gina. Gina Campbell," she said with a smile and she lifted her hand up. Gina watched as the woman looked at her outstretched hand before taking it in a brief shake.

"What is this about?"

"It's about your daughter, actually…" Gina said before being cut off.

"Oh my, where is she? What happened? Is Katie all right?"

Blue eyes opened wide and her head tilted to the side. "Your OTHER daughter," Gina stated. She watched as the fear and worry that had run across the brown eyes quickly evaporated.

"Oh."

"That's all you can say? Emily's been gone for two days and all you can manage is 'Oh'?"

"It's really none of your business, who do you think you are?" Jenna's hands moved to her hips as she scowled at the blond woman still stood on the porch.

"You see, you're wrong. It is my business. My daughter and yours are together. I love Emily as if she was my own. So when she broke into tears a bit ago because she wanted to come here, but not, I figured I needed to intervene." She kept her voice calm even if the anger was brewing inside her.

"Together?"

Gina wanted to laugh, but the look on Mrs. Fitch's face was priceless. She hadn't a clue what was going on with her own daughter. Sure, Naomi liked to be secretive, but that only made her work harder and in different ways to find out what was going on in her daughter's life. "You know, dating? You are married, so I assume you know what that is."

"You have no right to speak to me this way!" The milk chocolate eyes began to dance around as if they were on fire.

"My reason for coming here revolves around the happiness of our two girls. So I think I have a very valid right to come to inform you that she is safe and that I have been taking good care of her. It was what I would want if my daughter up and left without another word." Azure orbs were burning right into Jenna's as she spoke, and she could see the woman almost cower away.

"Who's at the door, love?"

Gina's gaze moved from the brunette woman to the blue-gray eyes of the man who had walked up behind her. Mother Campbell watched as Jenna nearly shut the door on her as she turned to talk to her husband. "My name's Gina Campbell. I'm here about Emily."

Unlike his wife's reaction, his was of genuine concern. "Thank you, is she alright?" He looked to his wife for a moment wondering why she had not invited this woman in. "Would you like to come in, maybe have some tea?"

Gina smiled. At least Emily had one parent who loved and cared for her. "No, I should get going. Emily did want to maybe go for a ride sometime, would that be alright?"

Rob's face lit up even more. "Of course, she's always welcome. I have been so worried about her. Please let her know we love her, and miss her."

Blue eyes met again with angry brown as the two woman faced off, oblivious to Rob. "I'll pass on the message. Pleasure meeting you," Gina said before turning on her heel to walk back to her car. She heard someone jogging up behind her as she grabbed for the handle to pull it open. Several bills were shoved into her hand and she looked down for a moment before looking up into worried blues.

"Please, give this to Emily for me. I also put my cell number in there, in case you ever need me. I would like to hear from you, if possible, to know how she's doing, if that's alright."

He seemed so fragile as he spoke. It was a battle for him to look so vulnerable to a complete and total stranger. Gina respected him even more because of it. "I will." She sent a genuine smile his way before getting inside the car and starting the engine. That hadn't been nearly as bad as she thought it would be.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	36. Chapter 36

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**Sorry again for taking so long. I've been going through some stuff IRL, so I haven't been very motivated.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

"You did what?" The younger Fitch twin exclaimed at the blond woman as she looked down at the pile of notes that had been thrust into her hands moments before.

"I went and had a conversation with your parents." Gina said matter-of-factly as she moved the kettle onto the range to heat up some water for tea. Mother Campbell then reached into the cabinet to pull out two mugs. "The regular?" she asked before turning her blue gaze over her shoulder to look at the still shocked redhead.

Emily could do little more than nod dumbly. How was it that Gina had such a pleasant demeanor after speaking with her mother? Her father, however, was most likely worried sick, which is why he gave Mrs. Campbell money to give to her. Of course she would try not to actually spend it so she could give it back when she did eventually go back to the Fitch Farm. "How… I mean… my mum is…"

Gina interrupted when it was clear that the young redhead wasn't going to be able to get out what she was trying to say, "Your mother is scared, and a bit of a twat. She puts on a tough front and she pretends not to care about the fact that you are different from your sister, but she does, she just doesn't know how to handle it all. Did she know about you?" She looked at the clock and reached up to pull out another mug, knowing that Naomi would be returning from school soon, and began preparing the drink for her daughter.

"Know about me, how, exactly?" Emily looked up from where she had started tracing a line in the table with her fingertips.

"That you're gay."

The redhead's face lost its colour, and her brown eyes stared at the blond woman. Her mouth was wide open, as if it wasn't shocking enough that Gina had talked to her mum, she had to mention to her that she wasn't straight too. "No," she whispered after finally being able to gather herself, which took quite a few moments.

"Well, she knows now."

Emily's head was spinning out of control. This wasn't good, not only because she didn't know if she really was gay (or if it was just Naomi), but also because she knew her mother's stance on homosexuality… and it was not in her favour. Her head fell into her hands and she tried to massage her temples with her fingers, which wasn't really doing anything other than keeping her hands busy. She heard the front door open but she couldn't manage to look up with the growing headache flowing through her skull.

"I'm home," the younger generation Campbell called as she walked through the door, closing it behind her. She moved right into the kitchen to see Emily with her head in her hands and then her mum making tea. "You alright, Emsy?"

"I visited her parents." Gina explained as she started to pour the hot water into the mugs.

"You what?" Naomi's response mirrored Emily's from earlier except quite a few decibels louder. "Mum!"

"I figured her parents needed to know that she was alright, and so I went over and had a little discussion with them."

"For fucks sake," the younger blond said as she reached a hand over to move up and down her girlfriend's back soothingly.

Gina came over to sit on the opposite side of the table and handed each girl their cup of tea while taking a sip of her own. A satisfied sigh came from her lips and her eyes closed for a moment before opening them up to the steely blues belonging to her only child. "What Naomi? I would have wanted to know you were alright if you disappeared for a few days, and that's what I did." She paused, "Oh, and Emily, you're welcome to go riding anytime."

"You really shouldn't have," Emily finally found her voice after taking a long gulp of the steamy liquid, relishing in the burning feeling as it moved down her throat. She could only imagine the shit she was going to get upon returning to her parents house. She could just hear her mum going off on her now. It wasn't as if her family was very religious, but she knew the Fitch Bitch Mother would bring up how it's not natural and how it wasn't how God intended for things to be. The soft hand on her back was making her feel at least a little better and she turned her head (still in her hands) over to her lover. The younger twin couldn't help but let a smile slowly form on her lips as her chocolate hues locked on with azure blues. Her smile widened after she took a deep breath, trying to let the stress of what was just revealed to her flow off her.

"You'll thank me someday, Emily."

Naomi scoffed at her mother and rolled her eyes so deep that they were in danger of never coming back. "Mum, you should have just stayed out of it, yeah?" Her free hand moved to her head and she grasped the bridge of her nose between her two fingers.

"Naomi, I know you don't always believe I know what I'm doing, but it was the right thing to do. Emily, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Her smile brightened, "You're kind of like a second daughter to me."

Emily's brown orbs moved from the younger blond to the older one. The admission just given made her feel loved, like the way a daughter should feel about her mother (not necessarily about her girlfriend's mother). "Thanks Gina," she managed in a husky voice that told Naomi just how emotional it made the redhead.

"C'mon babe, I have a ton of studying to do, and by the looks of it, you haven't gotten much of your coursework either… being distracted by my mum and all." The younger Campbell smiled over to her mother in a teasing manner moments before standing to her feet. Her hand moved up the equestrian rider's spine and ran over the girl's shoulder.

The redhead moved to stand, keeping her gaze on Mother Campbell. She looked quickly to the rebel before moving around the table to wrap the older blond woman in a fierce Fitch Hug from behind. "Thank you," she whispered into her ear before placing a kiss on her cheek and pulling away to follow her girlfriend up the stairs to their bedroom.

Naomi walked up the stairs with a semi-smile on her lips. She was rather glad that her mum and Emily got on, it made it much easier for her. The thought made her think of the redhead's mother, who was just such a horrible person. A chuckle escaped her lips as she imagined the blond mother 'discussing' things with Mama Fitch. It probably wasn't much of a discussion, more like a stern talking to. Sure she knew her mum was all about peace and harmony, but she was like a mother bear when it comes to those she loves, all that peace and love shit flies right out the window. Naomi suspected that that was one of those times. She was never belligerent, not that she couldn't be, but she knew how to keep herself at least a little bit tame… which was something the younger Campbell just couldn't do.

She entered her room and plopped down on the corner of her bed, setting her bag to the side and leaning back on her elbows. Naomi put all her weight on one elbow as she brought up her other hand to run through her peroxide locks.

Emily entered the room, her eyes darting up to Naomi then back down to the ground. "So, I was maybe… I mean…"

"You want to go back to yours and visit Thunder, yeah?" Naomi's sapphire orbs were watching for the redhead's reaction with a smile on her face.

Chocolate mixed with azure as the twin looked down to the girl half laying on the bed. "Yeah," she said in a shy tone of voice.

"Do you want me to come with?" Naomi offered as she walked her arms up into a seated position. She was kind of hopeful, not that she wanted to ride again, but just to be there for this facet of Emily's life… not that she'd admit it to anyone but herself.

The equestrian rider thought for a minute in silence after the question was posed. It wasn't as if she didn't want the blond to join her, but she thought that maybe with the new information that was just given to her mum, that it might be safer for Naomi if she didn't come with. "It's up to you," she finally said, deciding that the rebel would know what she was getting herself into if she were to join her back to the farm.

The younger Campbell smirked and got to her feet. "I wouldn't mind watching you, love. But you know I'm not about to ride any time soon, right?"

Emily chuckled and moved forward, standing between the blond's legs and putting her hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to do anything you don't want, babes." Her body moved forward and she lifted one leg, then the other to put on each side of Naomi's hips.

The rebel licked her lips, her gaze wandering from the equestrian's face to the cleavage that was now at her eye level, "What about things I do want?"

Emily felt that familiar jolt of desire flood through her body. Her right hand moved from Naomi's shoulder, sliding up her neck to raise her chin until their eyes locked. "I promise you can have exactly… what you want… later… after I've showered…" she leaned down to whisper in the rebel's left ear, "… or in the shower." She punctuated her sentence by nipping at the blond's earlobe before jumping off her lap and heading over to put on some jeans.

Naomi nearly came, and she knew now that her knickers were sodden, both at what she was hearing and the sensation that ripped through her body from the small nibble at her ear. She immediately felt the loss as the redhead hopped off her and began searching for her pants. It took her a couple deep breaths to bring her heartbeat down to a more normal level, even if her breathing was still a bit ragged. By the time she got control she looked up to see that Emily had already slipped into a pair of tight, boot-leg jeans and a flannel, collared, short sleeved top. "Mint, babe."

The redhead looked over to the woman of her dreams and smirked in her direction. "Want me to drive, baby?" Her eyes sparkled with her question.

"Sure." Naomi got up from the bed and stretched, her arms moved up and her back arched, pulling her shirt up just enough to show some of the soft, creamy white skin of her stomach.

Chocolate eyes glanced at the oh-so-kissable skin peeking from beneath Naomi's top before she looked up. She really needed to get her hormones in check. "You ready?"

The peroxide blond looked at her with a smirk on her lips, "I'm coming…"

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**There's a little bit in here that I have to dedicate to Hyperfitched and her story 99 Problems, because ever since she mentioned Katie... in lingerie... I haven't been able to get it out of my head. So, I know the holidays are coming round, and I wouldn't mind getting Katie in some lingerie as a present... Right, I know... I'm dreaming again! *Sigh* A girl can dream, yeah?  
**

**I'd like to thank you all for your reviews. They really picked me up after the last chapter. I am sorry, again, for the length of time between chapters, but my life has been a bit shit, and I try to write only to stare at a blank page on my computer.**

**So, enough of my sob story, here's the next chapter of FF!**

The ride over to the Fitch Farm was silent as the two girls were both in a hurricane of their own thoughts. Their hands were connected between them, and that was all the comfort that each girl needed.

It wasn't until they drove up the long gravel driveway that the silence was broken. "You ready for this?"

Naomi looked over to the red head with a bit of confusion written clearly across her features. What did she have to get ready for? She was just there for the ride and to make sure Mama Bitch didn't go after Emily. "Yeah…" she said absentmindedly as she moved to pull her hand away to exit Papa Fitch's truck.

The redhead didn't let go of the rebel's hand. "I don't think you quite understand, babe. My mom… she didn't know…" her eyes looked far away for a moment and her voice softened to a whisper, "… I didn't even really know…"

"That you're a lesbian." Naomi finished for her after several seconds of silence told her that the equestrian specialist probably wasn't going to finish the sentence. Her blue eyes watched as Emily's head shot up, her scared chestnut orbs looking right into her own. "Babe…"

The hand belonging to the red haired girl came up to stop whatever it was that was going to come out of the blond's mouth. Emily decided that maybe a change of subject was in order, "Maybe we can sneak around to the stables without seeing them."

Naomi didn't really like the idea of sneaking around, which caught her by surprise because, really, how many places that she wasn't suppose to be had she snuck in and out of? Well, since she met Emily… zero… but before that… plenty. Her lips curled into a smile as she thought of the places she had broken into during her youth. "You think that's a good idea?"

Emily was silent for a moment. Honestly, yeah, she thought it was a fucking brilliant idea to just creep around the back, get Thunder, and head to the pasture and out of view of the house, or even into the arena. There was the smallest part of her that was telling her that she needed to do the right thing and go inside, but she didn't want an altercation with her mother. Surely she was still steamed up from her earlier conversation with Gina. Jenna was apt to still be pissed about that for days, maybe even weeks. If there was one thing about Mama Fitch, it was that she was unable to let things go. She was one woman who could hold a grudge like no other!

The blond exited the truck, pulling her hand away in the process. She closed the door with a resounding slam. She stood tall and looked back into the truck's cabin. When the redhead didn't move to exit, she walked around and went to open the driver side door.

"Get the fuck off our property you lezza slut."

Naomi's gaze shot to the front door where the identical twin of her Emily stood in the doorway with her hands on both hips. Her lips curled into a smirk. She wasn't caught by surprise this time when Katie yelled at her, well, maybe a little bit, simply because she hadn't realized she was there. "Your property?" The blond scoffed at the girl dressed in… what was she wearing anyway? It looked like lingerie, but she was wearing it as an actual outfit. The black teddy-like dress ended right below the apex of her thighs, and was mostly see-through, even at the distance the rebel was standing from (with matching, bright red knickers and bra set underneath). The evil twin's outfit was completed with some leopard print 4 ½" pumps.

Emily finally got out of the truck after looking up to see her sister screaming at Naomi. "Fuck off, Katie," she said, nearly spitting out her twins' name in the process.

"Who the fuck… do you think you are, Emily?"

The younger Fitch slammed closed the door and briefly looked over to the blond, who was standing there with a smug look across her face and her arms crossed. "Stay here a minute, yeah?" she whispered to the rebel.

Naomi wanted to say _'fuck no I'm not staying here'_, but she could never really deny the redhead anything. Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth turned into a deep frown, showing exactly how she felt about being asked to stay. "Fine," she muttered.

Emily smiled to the blond and reached up on her toes to place a chaste kiss on the girl's cheek before walking straight toward her twin. If it was under different circumstances, Naomi would have whistled at the smaller girl whose hips were moving back and forth forcefully with every angry step she took toward her look-a-like. The blond bit down on her lower lip after letting her tongue swipe across her lips to re-wet them. The small smile formed back on her lips as she let her gaze move up and down the backside of the younger twin.

"I'm waiting for an explanation as to why you think you can bring that one pound whore to our home." Katie said to her sister with her hands still on her hips.

The younger twin waited until she was right in front of her sister. Her jaw was set, and her chocolate hues were burning into those belonging to the bitchy Katie. "Do not… call her that," Emily all but growled. She took a step forward until she was face to face with her twin, "At least she's fully clothed. You're the one who looks like a slut, Katie." With that said she pushed the older twin aside and walked straight to her bedroom.

"Not even a hello?"

Brown orbs turned to the side to see her mother sitting on the sofa having a cup of tea. Emily couldn't help but wonder if they were coming at her in waves. First Katie, and now she had to deal with her mother. "Hi," she said curtly before continuing her journey to her bedroom.

"Mum, she brought that blond bimbo with her," Katie said to Jenna as Emily continued to walk down the hallway.

Mother Fitch was stood up in less than a second after hearing the information about the unwanted guest. Instead of going to follow the younger twin, she marched right out the front door, passing Katie on the way, and toward the rebel.

Naomi could only vaguely hear that there was talking going on inside the house, and she thought that she was glad it wasn't yelling. Not yet at least. She turned her head to the side upon hearing the door open back up and angry footsteps making their way through the gravel. The blond didn't let her face show any kind of emotion when she realized it was Jenna walking toward her. Her azure blues didn't back down the moment when they locked on with the brunette mother's own angry orbs. "Mrs. Fitch…" she said as she nodded her head in greeting. She really was trying to play nice, because going off on Mother Fitch wouldn't help her Emily out in the least.

"Why can't you just leave my baby girl alone?" Jenna spat at Naomi.

The blond's eyebrows raised, "_Your_ baby girl?" She couldn't help but scoff. It wasn't as if mother bitch had tried to contact her daughter while she had been at hers.

"Yes. I did give birth to her now, didn't I?" Mrs. Fitch said between gritted teeth.

Naomi relaxed her stance, slipping her thumbs into the waistband of her pants, "That kills you, doesn't it?" She paused waiting for a retort, but realized that she must have lost Jenna, "That you gave birth to her," she stated simply. Fire was burning through her veins. She was getting worked up; she wanted to slap the ignorance out of Jenna's thick skull.

Jenna looked shocked and she took a few more steps toward the blond, "How dare you… you little harlot." She lifted her hand to smack Naomi but before she could the blond lifted her arm and grasped the blond woman's arm from slinging forward.

"I don't think you want to do that, Mrs. Fitch," she said in a warning tone.

Mother Fitch ripped her arm out of the rebel's grasp, her eyes glaring so forcefully that they seemed like lasers. They stood there, in a stare down of wills, waiting for the other to make a potentially dangerous move.

Emily began packing up a bag full of clothes, tossing them carelessly inside. She didn't want to be there, and since she was going for a ride, she figured she should get some other clothes to wear as well.

"So now you're a big lezza, huh?" Katie's voice cut through the silence in the room like a hot knife through butter.

"I don't know?" The younger twin whispered her reply.

"You don't fucking know? How do you not know?" Katie said exasperatedly.

Emily turned her chocolate browns toward her twin and she shrugged, "Never really thought of it that way." So, it was a bit of a lie, but her twin didn't need to know that. She knew she loved Naomi, she knew she wanted to be with Naomi, but the fact that that would make her a lesbian never really crossed her mind until Gina had spoken to her earlier. The red head had simply been, _Emily_ who loved _Naomi_… nothing more, and nothing less. She hadn't put a label on their relationship, and was thankful that the blond hadn't really done so either. Sure, they referred to each other as girlfriends, but that didn't have to mean a sexual, deep relationship. In honesty, Katie sometimes referred to her friends as such.

"That's just great, Emily, you fucking selfish cow."

Emily cut Katie off before the twin could go any further, "What, the actual fuck, Katie. All I've ever done is be there for you, for this family. I complied with everything that was asked. I got walked on…" brown orbs found the matching ones and her gaze burned into the older twin's until Katie looked away, "… _YOU_ walked all over me, and I allowed it. I'm not fucking allowing it anymore, yeah?" The younger twin took in a deep breath to calm herself down, and when she did, her voice softened. "I love you, Katie, and I'll never really leave you. I can't fix this. I like girls… No... I like _A_ girl... No... I love her, okay?"

"You've just made this all up." The older twin said as she crossed her arms under her breasts.

"What?" Emily asks, a look of complete shock covering her features.

Katie didn't miss a beat as she continued, "You've just conjured this thing up with Naomi cuz, I don't know, maybe you're jealous of me."

"Jealous?"

"Yes, jealous. Because I get more boys than you, I look better in clothes than you, and I'm more popular than you."

"Fuck off," Emily tried to cut her sister off, but it did little and her twin continued.

"Yeah, I think so. You can't stand it… it's sad." Katie retorted. "So are you going to stop now before you hurt everybody?"

"Fuck off."

"You're not gay, you're just stupid."

Emily could feel the anger rising inside her, as it had been since she stepped inside, "I'm stupid? I'm stupid because…" she wanted to continue, she wanted to cut into her sister so deep that it would send her to tears… but she couldn't. She didn't want to do that. She cared too much about her sister to let her ignorance ruin their bond. "I'm still Emily," she said softly as she did the zip on her bag. She didn't elaborate, nor did she say anything more. All she did was get to her feet and start toward the front door, leaving her twin standing in her room.

The silence between Campbell and Fitch was deafening. Jenna and Naomi continued to stare into each other's eyes when Mother Fitch spoke up, "Emily's impressionable."

The blond was thrown off by what the woman just said to her. She couldn't wrap her mind around what exactly that had to do with anything. "What?"

Mama Fitch continued, "She's the younger twin, and that means that somehow she's always in her sister's shadow. I don't know why that is, but it is. Katie's always in charge. And I think that Emily wants to, I don't know, do something to feel like she's…"

"I don't know what we're talking about." Naomi interrupted. Apparently she wasn't able to follow what the woman was saying, and she was getting more and more confused about what this had to do with them coming out to ride.

"Yes, you do." Jenna said, her eyes sparkling with rage, "So I want you to stop putting ideas into her head. Okay? She's not gay."

"Right," the blond said in a non-committed tone.

"Right. So there's nothing to worry about then is there. Because they're the apple of their dad's eye. He loves them, like fierce, you know. Just the way they are normal happy twins. And… they're more alike then you'll ever know."

"Are you sure of that?" the rebel said with a smirk on her lips and a single eyebrow lifted.

"I want you to disappear now, Naomi. Don't screw her up, okay? Good-bye, Naomi." Jenna spun on her heel and started walking toward the house.

Naomi ran her fingers through her peroxide locks as she watched the Mother Bitch walk back inside, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't help laughing to herself, "Did she think I was simply going to run away?" Another laugh came to her lips and she put her hands on her hips as she leaned back against the vehicle, hoping that Emily would hurry the fuck up.

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	38. Chapter 38

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**So I was so kindly reminded that I haven't updated in quite a while, and then was asked when I would be doing so. Well, I just had to get my arse in gear and finish the chapter I had already written half of. So here's the next chapter of FF&T. **

**Hope it doesn't disappoint.  
**

**Feel free to leave a review!**

The red head walked from her room toward the front door and looked out the small window to see that her mother and Naomi were standing face to face, each with a look of defiance written across their features. Emily was nervous for the blond. She knew exactly what a complete and utter cunt her mother could be at times. Then again, she knew how feisty the rebel could be as well, and if Mother Campbell had handled her mother, maybe Naomi could as well. Maybe it was just in their blood or something.

The equestrian specialist walked to the kitchen to grab a couple pieces of fruit and as she did she heard the door slam. Her red head peeked around the corner and she saw her mother standing there, shaking in anger. "Shit," she whispered to herself as Mother Fitch's eyes looked up to find her standing there.

"I demand that you don't see her. Send her home."

Emily actually scoffed at her mother as she walked fully from the kitchen. "I'm going for a ride, then we'll be gone. It's obvious that you no longer want me here, and next time I'll just go straight to the stables." The redhead started to walk toward her mother and went to walk right by her and out the front door when her arm was grabbed roughly and she was forced to spin around. "What, the actual fuck, mother!" she said coldly as she struggled to rip her bicep from her mum's firm grasp. She was sure that her mother was going to leave bruises from the amount of pressure she was putting on her.

"Emily…" Jenna's voice faltered, breaking near the end of the younger twin's name.

The redhead felt the grasp loosen and soon after her arm was free. Angry brown eyes looked into her mum's and what she found nearly knocked her back a few steps. Mother Fitch appeared to be apologetic, which had to be the first time in Emily's life to ever see that look cross her mother's face. "Yes?" Emily said her voice a bit softer than it had been before. She was one who forgave quickly, for the most part, and she couldn't help but feel bad for snapping at her mum. She was just like her dad in that sense, always softer, more forgiving… unlike her mother and twin.

"I'm losing you," soon came the strangled reply from Mama Fitch.

Emily thought for a moment before speaking, knowing that if she would have spoken first she would have come back with a cutting remark. "Mum, I'm not going anywhere. I'm still your daughter, but if you can't accept me… can't accept Naomi… then you will… lose me," she finished the last bit in a hushed whisper. Her eyes were no longer able to keep the gaze of her mother and they fell to the space between them.

There was silence.

The younger twin raised her eyes for but a moment only to see that her mother's gaze had fallen just as hers had. Without another word she walked away, leaving Mama Fitch standing stationary. She hurried out of the house, through the front door where she saw the blond standing there with her arms crossed. Emily couldn't help but let a smile grace her lips.

"Hey," Naomi called out as she walked away from the vehicle toward the redhead.

Emily didn't say anything, simply held her palm out toward the rebel until their hands slipped together. She still didn't speak, being too shocked at what just transpired between herself and her mum. The redhead did start to walk around the side of the house, around the back toward the stables with the blond still in tow.

Naomi could feel the nervous energy prickling the skin of her hand where it entwined with Emily's. She wished she could say something, or even ask what had happened, but she found herself unable to even part her lips to speak.

"Emily?"

The pair stopped midway down the row of stalls, hands still clasped tightly together giving strength and comfort to one another.

"Dad?"

Father Fitch came out of the empty stall across from Thunder's, shovel in hand. His face was lit up and smiling and he immediately set the shovel against the wall and held his arms out toward his youngest daughter, "Fitch Hug," he said gruffly.

Emily looked to the blond for but a moment before dropping her hand and running into her father's arms. The rebel watched from where the redhead had left her, not wanting to interrupt this precious father/daughter moment. She felt a twinge of jealousy, knowing that she would never have that feeling with her own father. She knew she shouldn't, but she did feel it none-the less.

Once Emily let go of her father, she looked over to the blond and she held her hand out toward Naomi with a small smile on her lips. "You remember Naomi, right dad?" She looked back to her father with hope showing in her eyes.

He didn't disappoint. "Sure I do, love." Father Fitch looked from the younger twin over to the rebel and he held his arms out, "You get a Fitch hug too!"

Naomi didn't hesitate; like she figured she would… instead she walked right toward the father figure's embrace. She felt his arms surround her, and it felt almost as good as when Emily surrounded her, but completely different at the same time. It was strange. She'd never had an adult male figure in her life, and it felt… good… strangely refreshing, in fact. Her arms wrapped around him and her head fell into his chest. She was able to take in a deep breath and she felt safe, protected, much like how she felt when she was hugging the younger twin herself. It felt like home, like love, like acceptance. Of course her mum accepted her, but there hadn't really been another adult in her life. She felt comforted, like everything would be alright.

Once they let go, the blond found her way to her redhead, slipping her hand into the offered one. It just felt so good, like it was the completion of her soul or something.

"You going to go for a ride?" Rob said with a smile on his lips as he looked back to his daughter.

Emily looked to the blond for a brief moment before nodding her head. Nothing more needed to be said and moments later she was pulling the rebel behind her toward the last stall, the one that held her stallion. The redhead stopped short, turning around quickly to look at her lover, a question evident in her eyes.

"I'll just watch," Naomi whispered before the question could even be voiced.

"You could ride behind me," the redhead said hopefully, turning toward the blond.

Crystalline blues looked behind her to the Fitch father that was now moving out of the stables before she turned back to the equestrian specialist, "You remember what happened last time I rode behind you, yeah?"

Emily's face flushed. Of course she remembered, how could she have forgotten? She swallowed, suddenly becoming shy as the memories flooded her vision for a moment. Thank fuck Thunder was well trained, because who knows what he would have done while she was at the peak of her release. The redhead knew her legs had tightened around her steed, but he didn't move like he would have normally, thank fuck for that. She was remembering the feeling of the blond's fingers dancing over her clit, possessing her from behind her. A wetness was starting to flood her knickers just at the thought of it all. "Yes, I remember," she whispered with a smirk covering her lips, "maybe you should take the front this time… I can steer from behind."

Light eyebrows lifted and she couldn't help but laugh at the innuendo. In honesty, she would love that, love for Emily to take control of her, to own her, but it wasn't like she could just ask for that. "I don't know if I can… I mean… he's still so… tall," she muttered, half under her breath.

"Didn't stop you last time," Emily countered a smirk covered her lips.

It was Naomi's turn to let a blush reach her cheeks. She could only nod her head in agreement. She wouldn't mind a reverse reply of what happened last time, but it would be completely different sitting up front. Even if Emily could take the reins from behind, she still would have to actually see that she's on top of the humongous beast! "I… I don't…"

Emily moved forward, pulling the blond toward her by their still conjoined hands. She moved up on her tip toes, her free hand moving up to grasp softly behind Naomi's neck, pulling their lips together to stop the rest of the rebel's sentence.

Any thoughts, and even the sentence she was trying to get out, were lost the moment the redhead's lips met with her own. Her free hand came forward to wrap around the small form attached to her lips, and it slipped down to run over Emily's supple ass. Naomi knew she should be concerned about Rob coming back in, or worse… Katie and/or Jenna, but she couldn't be arsed to think of such things with the sweet taste of her lover's lips pressing flush against her own. It was something she knew she would never tire of, not ever in her life.

The equestrian specialist reluctantly pulled away, though her one hand continued to grasp at the blond's own. They both stood there for a minute, body's mere centimeters away and their breath mingling together. Emily took another step back to try to regain her control, but her eyes continued to stare into the azure blues across from her. She was lost in them, epically so, and she knew of nothing else that she wanted to spend the remainder of her life looking at, or into, being lost in those eyes was how she was able to find herself. It took a lot for that to happen, as she had never considered being able to feel this much for someone outside of her family. She loved her dad, and of course the others too, but she figured she'd never really love someone more than her father. Naomi though, broke through her defenses and showed her that it was okay to be different, that she was beautiful in spite of her differences. That love, that devotion, gave her strength… a strength she had never known before now.

That strength was terrifying and lovely at the same time.

"I'm still not getting up there," Naomi broke the spell between them and looked over to the stallion's tall back.

Emily didn't care. She would give up riding for this girl, if the blond asked her to. She hoped she wouldn't, but right now her libido was taking control. Her body moved back forward, forgetting all about the tight control. The redhead dropped Naomi's hand, but her palm was right above the blond's cleavage after less than a second. The smaller girl pushed forward and the rebel could do little but take steps backward.

Naomi was all but tripping as she was pushed through a small door next to Thunder's stall, and the smell of alfalfa and hay started to make her eyes water. She didn't usually have allergies, and she wished with all her might that she could just push them away. Instead, she simply closed her eyes, which made the burning sensation lessen slightly. The redhead was pushing her back some more and her knees caught a bale of hay and she found herself sat on it with Emily topping her. "Emsy, wait…" she tried to say before her lips were consumed by the redhead's fiery passion. Her need for the equestrian girl quickly outweighed her need to even breathe… and it wasn't as if she had been breathing properly anyway.

Surely the flames of Emily's passion were about to ignite the room full of flammable materials. She couldn't get enough. The taste of her lover, the feeling of power as she mounted Naomi's thighs were enough to lead her down a path that she was excited to partake in. She would drink until her cup ran over a thousand times… she felt insatiable… like all of a sudden she simply needed the rebel to survive, needed to take her, needed for her body to combust into the sweet rapture that was Naomi Campbell. Her tongue was forcing its way through the blond's lips, taking control of her, owning her with an inferno that she had never known before.

The blond was surprised, and for a moment, a bit scared as well. She had known to be Emily to be a bit full on at times, but she had never gone to this extreme. Pulling back simply wasn't an option when her face was all but being eaten by the small redhead and her blond head was being held firmly in place. Naomi was sure she could pull back if she really needed to, but she found her body being pushed backward until she was uncomfortably lying on the hay bale with the ball of fire Fitch starting to tear at her clothes.

Emily needed skin, and all she wanted to see was the porcelain running under her fingertips. Her fingers were all but ripping at the top her lover was wearing, pulling it hard until the blond had to sit up in order for it to come off. The red head pushed the rebel back down until she was shoved backward, nearly falling off her lover.

"Fuck Ems… didn't think this through, did we? That hurts to lie on!" Naomi exclaimed, moving her hand to her back where she had been poked multiple times by the stiff hay.

She wanted to not care, wanted to just continue on what they were doing, but in her heart she didn't want to hurt Naomi, she just wanted to ravage her until she was senseless. This was the only place she could think of quickly, and at least it had a door that could latch… not that she had taken the time to do that on the way in. Emily backed away until she was stood with her eyes down.

"Emily," the blond tried as she got to her feet. The moment was gone, that was for sure, and the redhead had somehow shut herself back down again. Naomi wasn't quite sure how she did that considering she still felt like she had molten lava running through her veins. She felt her top being set in her hand after watching the equestrian specialist dust it off.

"I'll just go for a ride. I can meet you up at yours if you want, then you don't have to wait for me."

Naomi's eyes lifted slightly. The girl looked broken, a bit like she had after hearing of Rain's death and her mum's injury. She didn't even get a chance to say anything before Emily had spun around and walked out the door, and a few moments later she could hear the sound of hoof beats. Seems she didn't get a choice in the matter, she wasn't going with her girlfriend for a ride. It wasn't the fact that she wasn't going on a ride that bothered her; it was how quickly Emily had about faced with her emotions; completely hot and aggressive one minute, and icy cold and reclusive the next. It wasn't like she could leave though… they had shared a ride over.

The rebel slipped the top back over her head and walked from the room and moved to the first stall that had an animal in it. The horse stuck her head out and reached out, her lips opening and closing as if she was going to lip Naomi's arm. She did, lightly, before the blond lifted her hands up. "What am I going to do?" she whispered to the equine as the mare happily accepted the rub. She didn't expect an answer, but she leaned her head in to sit on the flat part of the horse's nose.

"You're going to get the fuck out of here is what you're going to do…" called a loud voice down the corridor of stalls. Great… just what she needed… another run-in with one of the members of the Fitch Family.

**Tell me what you think. Reviews inspire me to go on!  
**


	39. Chapter 39

**I do not own Skins, or anything pertaining to the show. This fanfic is purely for fun and not for profit!**

**I got a bit stuck there for a while, but I think I at least have the next few chapters set in my head. The challenge is to get them written down. I do hope you all enjoy. All mistakes are mine.**

**Oh, and thank you all for the wonderful reviews/alerts/favorites... they really make my day! **

**A special thanks goes out to Puggles... if you're still reading... I hope this chapter is better. Thank you for the info!  
**

**xxxxx  
**

Naomi had been so lost in her own thoughts that it took a yell from down the way and the horse she was in front of to slightly spook and take a few steps backward into the stall. Her blond head spun quickly in the direction of her voice, her hackles up and ready for another run-in. With her face remaining impassive, she looked right into familiar brown eyes, but the love and passion wasn't evident in these ones… only hate and distaste. She took a deep breath in and put her hands on her hips when her body turned to full face on the older Fitch twin.

"Are you deaf?"

Naomi laughed slightly and shook her head, not even dignifying Katie with a proper response. Crystalline blue eyes watched as the girl walked toward her. The brunette's heels clicked loudly against the hard flooring, echoing in the small space. The only horse she reached out for was the paint stallion she rode in competitions. The blond couldn't help but compare her to the red head that had complete possession of her heart. What made this twin so angry and bitter? She contemplated it as the girl moved closer to her, but she didn't back down, she didn't even let her gaze falter.

"Katie…?" Naomi hears a voice coming from outside the stables and out of view. She instantaneously looks over the Fitch twin's shoulder at the familiar voice. _What the… what's she… just… what the fuck?_

"Naomi?" The same voice says as she turns around the corner to see the two girls in the walkway. Katie turned around to face the person's voice and Naomi is stunned into silence, her eyes wide. "Hey, Naomi…" she states, somewhat awkwardly.

"Effy," the blond states her name, dripping with confusion. Naomi waits for a reply as to why Effy would be here, at the Fitch Farm, without her. Blue eyes roll slightly, "What are you doing here?" Naomi doesn't miss the look that passes between the two other girls, eyes locking in a silent conversation as to what their answer could be.

"To help me with homework…" Katie states just as Effy is answering, "I forgot my book here."

Naomi couldn't help but laugh. Her eyes look incredulously from one girl to the other, neither looking in her direction. "Right, so… Ef, you're helping Katie with her homework because you forgot your book here?" she summarized with a smirk playing around her lips. It was just the sort of distraction she needed to get her mind off of Emily.

"Yes," they responded in unison and then they looked at each other guiltily.

Naomi, however, didn't catch on to the actual meaning of their meetings until… "wait, Eff, I thought you were seeing… what's that kids name…" she paused for a minute, her eyes tilted up to the ceiling as she thought of the bloke's name, "… JJ?" she asked.

"We're both a bit too crazy for that sort of thing," the thin brunette answered.

"So, the next likely candidate was…" Naomi points to Katie.

The twin's arms were already crossed under her cleavage, pushing them up even more than usual. "What is it with you fucking lezza's? Just because we're hanging out, doesn't mean we're shagging! At least someone's taking care of your friends while you're out trying to fuck my sister!" Naomi looked to Effy, who, in her defense, was doing a great job of keeping her face stoic. However, the blond had known the Stonem girl for quite a long time, and had learned to read clues that most people wouldn't notice. Like the way her azure blues would move quickly over to Katie's body, giving a glance. Naomi knew that that was one of appreciation, because of how swift it was. The blond knew that if Effy was trying to pull, or even just tease, she would let her gaze move over the person's body uninhibited, but that she didn't actually find the person all that attractive. That quick look meant that the stoic girl had something she was hiding.

The last bit, about her friendship with Effy, hit her right in the chest. It was true. She had been neglecting her best friend. The relationship with Effy, though, wasn't like a normal friendship. They could go months without talking and then pick up right where they left off. They relied on each other when in a time of need, or if they were simply bored out of their skulls, or for any other useless reason. Effy didn't look angry at her, so she guessed that Katie was trying to deflect the reason they were there.

"Right, whatever," she said curtly as she turned away from her best friend and the oldest Fitch child.

"Hey…" Naomi heard being yelled at her, which caused her to stop in her tracks. She didn't turn around. She had enough of those two for now and needed to go find her girlfriend, who was probably so far away that she'd never be able to find her on foot. Katie continued, "… you'll never find her. Take one of the horses."

The blond felt her blood run cold. Could she honestly conquer her fear to find her love? Her head shook. There was no way. She recalled Emily calling them 'large dogs' and she chuckled to herself before turning around, her eyes in slits as she looked at the twin. "Why do you care?"

Katie shrugged with one shoulder, looking over to Effy for assistance, but receiving none. "Look, she loves you. I know that. I… I just don't want to lose her. She's… she's all I've got."

Crystal blue pools looked over to her best friend, who looked as if she was about to interrupt, but she held her tongue. "I can't ride," Naomi said in a deflated voice.

"Yeah, you can," Effy piped up.

"No, Eff, you don't understand. I'm terrified of being up there." Her hands were rubbing against each other, feeling the nervousness flooding her system just at the thought of it.

Katie took a few steps forward and her hand reached up, giving a soft slap to the blond's cheek. "Look, you dozy cow, fucking take Sir Paint, yeah? Just tell him to find Emily and hold on." Naomi didn't even have time to say anything before the twin had turned around and was marching toward the paint stallion. "I'll saddle him up," she stated as an afterthought, going into the tack room to get everything she needed.

Naomi looked hopelessly at her best friend. Her body moved forward until she was holding on to the thin form for dear life. Effy wrapped her arms around her friend, holding on tightly and then moving a hand up and down her back. "I can't do this, Ef," Naomi whispered into the wavy brown tresses.

Effy pulled her away, letting their blue gaze settle together for a minute, holding her friend by the shoulders, "Naomi, of all the things you've done… all the dangerous shit you've gotten into, you're going to cower at the feet of an animal… a well trained animal at that? Don't be a pansy bitch," she said with a chuckle.

Damn her for making sense. Emily had made her soft, she had forgotten about all the trouble she use to get into. All the dangerous things. Riding wasn't even close to being as dangerous as some of the events she had gone to or taken part in. "Thanks Ef," she said with conviction.

She turned to see that Katie was just finishing with the cinch (not that she knew what it was called, mind you). The twin led the stallion, who wasn't nearly as tall as Thunder was, thank fuck, over to the mounting block. "So, get on and I'll let you in the pasture. Hold on to the horn with one hand, get your feet in the stirrups, and hold the reins with your other hand."

Naomi grumbled as she walked up the two-step mounting block. She glanced over to Katie who was standing in front of Sir Paint, then to Effy who was on the other side of the steed walking toward the twin. Terrified. She was terrified. _I can do this. I can do this. For Emily. I can do this for Emily._ She chanted in her head as she put one foot in the stirrup and then lunged up and over with her other leg. Her hands were gripping the saddle horn so hard that they were starting to turn white.

"Hey… Blondie…" Effy said with a smirk on her lips, "don't fall off."

"Fuck you, Ef," she said, her body already starting to relax slightly from the playful banter with her best friend. It distracted her enough to settle down in the saddle.

Katie walked around to both sides to lower the stirrups, since they were set for her much shorter legs. Wordlessly, the twin grabbed her horse's bridle and led him to the pasture, opening it and leading the stallion inside, closing it behind her. "Now, if you want to stop, pull back on the reins and say 'whoa…' yeah?"

"I'm not a complete blithering idiot, Katie. I do know the basics," the blond stated curtly as she looked down from her perch atop the black and white equine.

Effy watched from outside the gate, "Get 'er tiger," she called out.

Naomi turned around to shake her head at her friend before looking down to the older twin. Sincerity now evident in her eyes, and her voice softened, "Thank you," she said simply.

Katie waved it off, "Now, get my sister, and stop being a massive cunt in the process."

Naomi laughed and leaned down slightly to pat the stallion's neck, "Ready boy?" She tried to remember everything Emily had told her. Then again, she had been rather distracted on their last ride.

'_Relax'_, Emily's voice began to instruct in her head, and_ 'pretend your bottom half is connected with him and keep your waist loose'._ She sat there, still, trying to will herself to squeeze into his sides to make him go.

"If you don't go, I'll make him go," Katie threatened.

Naomi nodded her head, petrified blue eyes looking ahead. She imagined that she was with Emily, riding behind her. She could feel the muscles around her middle loosening, and then she clicked her tongue (she had seen both Katie and Emily do the same thing when they were riding) and tightened her legs around the stallion's sides. Sir Paint started to walk. Even this slow pace was scary. One hand was firmly grasping the saddle horn and the other was holding the reins as she leaned forward, "Sir Paint, boy, can you bring me to Emily?"

She watched in fascination as his ears turned back toward her as she spoke, as if he was truly listening to her. Naomi listened and felt as he took in a couple deep breaths, letting them go with what she could only call a sigh. She felt as if she was never going to find the red head, but two steps later, the steed turned to the left. He quickened his pace, though it wasn't into a trot, more like a very quick walk, as if he knew the rider atop him didn't have the skills to be able to hold on if he went any faster.

"Christ," Naomi said under her breath. Her heart was pounding both in excitement and nervousness, but she simply had to keep going. She had to find her love and make things right.

xxxxx

**Don't forget to leave a review. Let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Please don't haze me! I'm sorry it's taken me so long, and I know I promised last time that I had the next few chapters written in my head... but this time I actually do have plans. In fact, I plan on getting started on the next chapter as soon as this is posted! How's that sound?**

**Thank you all for your patience and dedication to this story. Now that I finished Switch (pending a sequel), I plan on getting this one and RMW going again and finished!**

**I would suggest re-reading the last couple chapters over again if it's not fresh in your mind. **

**I appreciate the subs/favs/reviews/alerts! Thank you so much!**

**xxxxx**

The fast walk and the way her body was swaying from side to side was oddly comforting, given the situation. She wanted to make the horse go faster, but she knew that she didn't have the balance nor talent to be able to hold on, and the last thing she needed was to take a tumble and possibly hurt herself during her quest to find her love.

Naomi really wished that she could just let her mind rest. She couldn't though. There were too many unanswered questions, and they weren't all directed toward Emily. They were about her though, or at least had something to do with her.

The secrets that Jenna Fitch were holding were causing Emily pain, which meant that Naomi wanted to get to the bottom of them. She didn't know what the Mother Fitch was hiding, she didn't really care, but she did care about the red head. Why did it seem like there was a conspiracy surrounding the death of Rain? Why was Jenna not being forthcoming with the information and events that happened that day? It really shouldn't be Naomi's problem and the fact that it is... is a bit unnerving for her.

Her mind quickly moved to the next subject. Emily. Her beautiful, beautiful, Emily.

She sighed.

She could see red hair flashing in her vision, but Naomi soon realized it was just a mirage. She was being too hopeful.

Her hope, though, was starting to thin out. The further she got from the barn and into the vast pasture and surrounding area, the less confident she felt about actually finding Emily.

"Whoa," Naomi said softly as she pulled back on the reins.

Sir Paint stopped as he was instructed. The stallion pranced slightly to the side as if he was trying to tell his rider that he was listening, but that he didn't want to do so. His head was moving up and down and he was snorting.

"What is it, boy?"

Naomi could hear the stallion paw the ground with his hoof a few times, but the blonde had no idea what that meant. It wasn't as if she could read the animal like her red headed goddess could. She didn't have that connection to the animal kingdom like Emily did. Frustration was starting to mount within her, and she let a mix between a groan and a growl rip from deep within her. The blond tried to take deep breaths to calm herself down, but it wasn't helping.

Low dark clouds started to roll in, like a blanket of charcoal atop her. She shivered against the cold. Blue eyes looked around seeing no sign of Emily or Thunder. It was time to give up.

"Okay Sir Paint, let's go back to the stables," Naomi said aloud, feeling rather foolish for talking to the horse. She pulled the reins to the right to turn back, but was met with resistance. "C'mon boy," she said, tugging harder on the leather straps, but again the stallion wouldn't turn. "Sir Paint!" Naomi said louder and more insistently.

"Fucking..."

She wasn't able to finish her sentence before she was forced to grasp onto the saddle horn as the equine below her started to move off to the left in a trot. Naomi's body was bouncing up and down in the saddle awkwardly, and it took everything she had not to lose her balance.

With all her attention on staying in the saddle she didn't see the red head standing in the waist high yellow grass.

"Naomi?" A trembling soft voice said.

Azure pools looked up just as she lost her balance, tumbling to the ground and rolling to a stop.

"Christ, Naomi!" Emily called out as she ran over to the fallen blonde.

Naomi sat up so quickly that she felt a bit faint. Adrenaline was flowing through her. It felt amazing and confusing all at the same time. She clambered to her feet just in time for the red head to grab onto her shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

In honesty, the blonde had no idea if she was alright or not, nor did she care. The only thing she could think about was the fact that Emily was here, stood in front of her. She didn't waste any time in grasping Emily's cheeks and pulling their heads together to connect their lips.

Ice and fire soon filled her.

Emily was stunned for a few moments before she let herself melt into the woman before her. It felt good. She had had enough time to calm down and the anger had long since evaporated from her. "I'm so sorry," she muttered between kisses.

"It's okay," Naomi whispered into her red head's mouth. Naomi could have stayed there all day and night, but when she started to feel drops of water soaking into her clothes, she regrettably pulled away. Emily tried to hold her tighter and the blonde laughed slightly. "Ems, it's going to start pissing rain, plus I think we should talk about what happened... I... I don't ever want that to happen again, okay?"

Emily sighed and nodded her head, but soon a seductively sinister smirk passed over her delicate, damp features. "We don't have to go far..." her husky sweet voice whispered.

"Huh?" Naomi intelligently responded as she felt a hand pulling her in the direction of some trees. "Um... where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," Emily replied excitedly as she walked quicker through the trees, still pulling Naomi along behind her.

Naomi didn't like going into something not knowing, it caused her hackles to rise defensively. Before she could inform Emily of this fact, she turned a corner and they walked through a small wooden door. Her eyes glanced around the small log shack to see a small single bed and candles sat on a small table next to it. The scent of smoke invaded her nostrils and she scrunched up her nose.

"Sorry, if I'd known you were coming I wouldn't have bothered blowing them out," Emily noted as she closed the door and turned back toward Naomi. She grabbed a lighter on the table and started to spark up the various wicks. There weren't a ton, but a good eight or nine of them, and Emily lit them fairly quickly.

Naomi couldn't help the smile on her face as she walked to the small bed and sat down. Emily followed soon after and plopped down her chocolate gaze finding the fine lines of the blonde's jaw and neck, and she couldn't help but lick her lips.

"Ems..." Naomi said gently as Emily was leaning in toward her, which caused her to promptly stop.

"Yes?" Emily stated cautiously.

"What... what did I do... to make you so angry?"

Emily didn't immediately reply, which made Naomi extremely nervous. Her neck twisted to let her look into her lover's eyes, trying to coax a response out of her. It didn't work though, and she really didn't want to have to wrestle it out of her anyway. Instead, she let the silence descend around them. It wasn't altogether uncomfortable, but Naomi wanted answers and with the rain increasing, she was positive that they wouldn't be leaving anytime soon. She could be patient, or at least try to be. It was never her strong suit, but she could give it a go for Emily.

The red head still didn't say anything, but she twisted her body and laid her head down on Naomi's lap. Subconsciously Naomi started to run her fingers through the vibrant red hair. Emily felt comforted and her body relaxed.

"It was stupid of me, really," Emily said as she brushed her lips against Naomi's clothed thigh.

Naomi stayed quiet, figuring that there was more that her lover would say.

"I just..." Emily audibly sighed, "... I'm not use to losing control like that. I'm so... I've been a bit of a control freak my whole life and when I... in the tack room... Naomi... I..."

Naomi spoke softly, "Emily, I understand."

Emily immediately turned over her gaze looking up to the blonde, "you... you do?"

Naomi nodded her head. "Yeah, Emsy. I know exactly how you feel. I mean, different yet the same."

"What?"

A laugh brewed from the blonde and she adjusted herself to lie back on the small bed which prompted Emily to crawl up to snuggle into her side. "I've done a lot of... questionable... things in my life, but I was always in control of what was going on. I always had a plan. I always knew what outcome I was going for. I didn't like having to improvise, but I did if the situation arose. Emily, you throw me so off balance in the most delicious way possible. It's... this... us... it's terrifying to let go and let someone else, let you, take control. But Ems... I need to have control over us sometimes too."

Emily was in her own mind, reflecting silently on what Naomi had said. So she did understand. She needed to give up being in charge sometimes. "Okay," she whispered.

The blonde felt that maybe she had said something wrong and her walls began to erect. Blue eyes stared at the ceiling of the little hut. The rain had increased and Naomi could imagine what it looked outside based on the pinging of water on the roof. Usually something like that would calm her and she would close her eyes and listen to it.

"Naomi..." Emily said, her voice so small and vulnerable that it nearly broke through the new walls that Naomi had just put up, but not quite.

"Yes," she said shortly. She regretted it as soon as it left her mouth, but she couldn't take it back.

Again Emily was soundless until she pulled away from Naomi. She reached under the bed to retrieve a small photo album. She started to flip through it, her eyes looking through it quickly.

"What do you have there?" Naomi asked curiously as she sat up and looked over Emily's shoulder. Her gaze took in the pictures on the current page. They all had to do with a rodeo and riding, but Naomi didn't recognize the people in them. Katie and Emily definitely weren't in any of them and neither was James.

Emily pointed to one of the young women's faces and spoke softly, "That's my mum."

Naomi's eyes opened wide as she recognized a much younger Jenna. Time had been fairly good to Mama Fitch. Her hair was long and dark and she wore a white cowgirl hat, and actually, she was rather beautiful. It wasn't just Jenna that she noticed, though, she saw the woman standing right next to her in the photo. The other woman's hair was shorter, probably about chin-length and blond.

At first it didn't seem strange at all that Jenna was stood next to this blonde girl, they probably were friends and competed together. The further they got in the album, the more she realized that whenever there was a picture of Jenna, the unknown blonde was close to her. It wasn't until the second to last page when Naomi put her hand on the page.

"What?" Emily asked as her head turned halfway to speak over her shoulder. Emily looked down to the picture. It didn't seem odd at all. Her mum was stood there holding the reins of her mare in one hand and a blue, first place ribbon in the other with a huge smile on her face.

Naomi moved her finger to the side of the picture where the blonde was almost cut out of the picture. She was mid-step, but that wasn't the interesting part. "Look at her face, Ems. Where is she looking, and what kind of look do you suppose that is?"

Chocolate browns moved to the edge of the photo and she took in the woman. She had her bottom lip tucked neatly under her tooth and her gaze was unmistakeably glued to Jenna's skin-tight jeans-covered arse. "Whaaaa...? Is she... Naoms... am I seeing things?"

"Nope, babe, that would be her eye-fucking your mum," she said with a laugh.

"Do you think mum knew?" Emily asked as she turned around fully to face Naomi.

A shrug lifted the blonde's shoulders, "Not sure. Where did you get this?" she asked as she pointed to the album.

"Oh, I found it in a box in the stable closet," Emily replied as she turned the page.

"Oh... I think your mum knew, alright," Naomi stated as she stared down at the next page.

**xxxxx**

**Oh, a bit of a cliff-hanger. Sorry about that. **

**Let me know what you think, and feel free to give me a bit of crap for taking so long to update. **

**Of course, if you haven't already... you can always check out my other fics if you haven't already (yes, that was a shameless self-plug)!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Ah yes, another update. I told you it wouldn't take as long as last time, right? **

**So this will let you know about that photo that Emily and Naomi found. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Thank you for the reviews, subs, favs, and all the support. Please let me know if you like this and what you may like to see in the future!**

**xxxxx**

Blue and brown eyes were opened wide, both staring down at the incriminating photo. Neither could say anything after the blonde had stated that Jenna had known. It was just not something either of them would have contemplated, and even they were questioning the picture's validity. But there it was, staring them both in the face.

In the picture, Jenna must have been holding the camera, holding it so that only she and the blonde girl's faces were visible. The young Mama Fitch's head was tilted down slightly but her eyes were looking sideways toward the unknown woman under her eyelashes. The other girl had her forehead pressed against Jenna's temple and her nose on Jenna's cheek. The blonde girl's lips were parted slightly, and there was no mistaking or misreading the look she held in her eyes.

Both Naomi and Emily were in shock, purely and utterly confused at the photo. Jenna seemed so homophobic, but there she was looking very, VERY close to this blonde girl.

Emily checked the time-stamp on the picture and she gawked, "This was taken almost six months after my parents got married, right before she got pregnant with Katie and me."

"Think your dad knows?" Naomi asked. If there was one member in the family that she would fight to protect, besides Emily, it would be Rob. He was a kind soul. A man with values. A man that loved his family unconditionally. A man that had been cheated on and he probably didn't even know it.

Emily shook her head, her voice breaking as she whispered, "No."

Naomi grabbed the album from her lover's hands and slammed it closed before setting it down on the table between two candles. Her arms enveloped Emily from the side, letting the red head of hair press into her upper chest.

The consequences and events regarding Jenna's conspiracy were getting more and more transparent, at least to Naomi, but she still had questions. Had she fallen in love with this woman? What had happened, and where was she now?

Naomi guessed that the woman was no longer around, for one reason or another. Maybe Jenna was dumped. Maybe something tragic happened to the blonde in the pictures. Maybe that's why there were no other photos in the album. Maybe this was Jenna's secret album; dedicated to the woman she had loved.

Emily still could not say anything. She didn't like secrets, didn't like hiding the truth from anyone, especially her dad, but she wasn't so sure that telling him would do them any good. It had happened so long ago, did her mother's infidelities (with a WOMAN, no less) need to be brought to light? The red head didn't want her father to be hurt by something that happened nearly two decades prior, but she felt obligated to inform him.

"Emily?" Naomi whispered softly realizing that the redhead was in some sort of shock. When Emily didn't answer, Naomi shook her softly to get her to pay attention again.

"Hmmmm?"

The blonde hesitated, trying to formulate what exactly she could say to Emily to make her feel better. Nothing was really seemed like it would rectify the situation though, but she had to try. "It kind of makes sense why your mum is so against you being gay, doesn't it?"

Emily was reflective for a few moments before her chocolate gaze moved up to look into her blonde's crystalline blue eyes. "It does, to a point, you know, but... I guess I don't understand... I mean... My mum is nothing like I thought she was. She's been hiding this secret for years, and it's not like it's a little secret. She... I suppose we can't assume that she was with that woman," Emily said as she nodded to the album full of her mother's secret life, "But really, what other reason could there be, Naoms?"

"I don't know. Are you going to confront her?"

The redhead shrugged one shoulder and took in a deep breath to sort out her rapid heartbeat and trembling form. She was angry. She felt like her mother had been lying to her all her life. If she kept something like this hidden, what else could there be. Not only that, but did this album shed any light on the reason why Jenna was even in the stables at all, and more-so why she was in Rain's stall. Everything seems to not really connect. It wasn't like her mum ever mucked out the stalls, but the truth of the matter was that she did use to compete and ride just like she and Katie did now.

What Emily couldn't figure out, the piece that was missing, the piece that would most likely fit everything together... why did Jenna stop riding? That question was followed closely by a few other questions, like what caused her to stop entering and winning competitions? Of course the mystery behind the blonde woman in the pictures was right up there in her list of questions as well.

"I think I have to," Emily responded, her eyes looking at the closed photo album menacingly, as if that book alone held all the problems in her family's lives for as long as it existed.

Naomi nodded. She agreed, but it wasn't going to be an easy subject to broach with Mama Fitch. "How are you going to bring it up? Just blind-side her?"

Emily couldn't help but laugh at the way it almost sounded like Naomi was worried for Jenna. She knew it wasn't the case, but it was a bit of light in this moment of darkness. "I think the only way to do it would be to just confront her, Naoms. I have to bring the album and just open it up and ask what it is. I have to be careful and not attack her, but inquire about it, you know, ask who the blond woman is, you know?"

The blonde smiled. She was proud and also glad that she didn't have to confront her mum about anything. Then again, Gina had always been annoyingly up-front about everything. Naomi's sure she's scared for life because of some of the conversations her mother forced her into. They weren't horrible, she guesses, but they weren't the type of thing that most mothers would have with their ten year old child. Then again, Gina wasn't like most mums, and Naomi was silently thankful for that. "Do you want me to be there with you, for support?"

"I do, actually, but I don't think it would help me get information from my mum. She'll shut off completely with you there," Emily explained.

She was, of course, completely correct, and Naomi knew that. It didn't stop her from wanting to protect the girl who held such an iron grip around her heart, though. If it did anything, it made her more protective, more fierce, more willing to do anything.

Naomi got that familiar itch. The itch she use to frequently feel in her time before she met Emily. This itch couldn't be scratched without going out to do something that would cause her adrenaline to start pumping frantically through her body. She tried to shake it away and concentrate on the problem in front of her, but it wasn't going away. Even the walls of the shack were starting to close in on her. The need to be bad was overwhelming.

"Naomi?" Emily enquired when Naomi seemed to close herself off and enter her own little world.

The need, the itch, flared up the moment her head whipped to the side to take in her coffee eyed lover. The blonde had never thought of having sex to quell her need, not until this moment.

"N... Naoms?" Emily said, her voice shaky.

Without a word the blonde reached her hand forward to grasp the nape of Emily's neck, pulling her into a possessive snog. Her tongue pushed through her lover's lips, immediately taking control as she pushed Emily onto her back, moving to straddle her hips. Once she was firmly on top, her hands slithered down to roughly grasp at Emily's breasts, kneading them as if they were dough balls.

Emily was confused and slightly frightened of this side of Naomi, and frankly, her mind was in too many different places to be in the mood for a good, hard fuck. She pushed up on Naomi's shoulders, but her position didn't give her the strength that she needed to remove the rebel from atop her. She tried to call out to her lover to stop, but her decline was swallowed up by the prowess and power of Naomi's impulsive mouth. She lifted her knees and set her feet flat on the bed and pushed up as hard as she could with her hips to throw Naomi off balance. It worked, kind of, and t he blonde tilted to the side, releasing the redhead's lips in the process.

Emily's frightened chocolate pools looked up and she exclaimed, "Naomi, stop!"

It was like a splash of cold water over her. She hadn't really realized that the lustful beast within her had completely taken over, and the worst thing is... she had let it. Naomi pushed herself off of the petite redhead and moved into the corner to put as much space between herself and Emily as was physically possible. Her eyes were downcast, unable to lift them to meet those of her beloved.

Emily moved forward, confused as to the complete turnaround the blond just went through. "Naomi?" she whispered as she lifted a hand to the blonde's cheek.

"Christ Ems, I... I'm so sorry. I... God... I haven't felt like that in a long time," Naomi stammered to explain, but it really did nothing.

"Felt like what?" Emily prodded.

"Well... when I was younger I'd get this... this feeling... this... Christ Ems, it's hard to describe it. I quickly figured out that the only way to make the prickling feeling go away, was to do... well, at the time, they were usually not good things. You already know I'm not the most pristine citizen, but the adrenaline would chase it away. Since I've known you, I haven't once had even a tickle, but right then, I just... I'd..." Naomi cleared her throat, knowing just how horrible this next part would sound. "I realized that if I fucked you, that that might quell it."

Emily stayed silent, but she was just barely holding herself together from laughing. It wasn't the right time, she knew, but now that she didn't have the blonde topping her, she did see how funny it was. A snigger slipped through though and Naomi's eyes hardened and her brows furrowed into straight lines above her eyes that curved down above her nose. "Well, if you would have just said something, instead of attacking me, I might have been a more willing victim."

Naomi's jaw dropped slightly and her eyebrows lifted to their normal position. "Ems, I saw your face, I could feel your fear... how... how is it you find this funny?"

"Naoms," Emily began, "I just didn't know what was happening and my fight or flee instincts were kicking in. If you wanted to... well... you could have just mentioned it."

A smile brightened up her face as she chuckled a bit, her eyes not straying from Emily for a moment. She even tried to avoid blinking so she wouldn't miss a single thing. "And you would have just accepted it if I'd have said something?"

Her lips curled into a seductive smile, and her eyes burning into Naomi's eyes and skin to the point where the blonde wondered if she was leaving a burn, a mark that would brand her as belonging to the redhead. The idea actually wasn't as odd as she would have thought it would have been. Not that it was actually happening, but still... having a piece of Emily ingrained in her skin didn't seem all that bad. She pushed that away for now, because for now, she had a very feisty Fitch to make scream her name.

xxxxx

A couple hours later both girls had fallen back into their own thoughts. Naomi was positive that she shouldn't have just instigated the ferocious sex they just experienced, but she had tried to stop, kind of. She would have maybe been able to hold herself back if Emily wouldn't have given her that look. That look that told the blonde to take her to places she'd only ever dreamed.

Naomi did just that.

Their excursion didn't help the problem though, nor the situation that they found themselves in. Emily looked to the incriminating album on the side table. Her stomach dropped as the reality of what had been discovered hit her full on like a train hitting her at full speed, knocking the breath from her lungs in one swoop. "We need to go."

Naomi wasn't so sure she wanted to leave just yet. The beast within her had been sated, but she wasn't ready to let the red head go off and take on her mother all by herself. "Can't we just..."

"No." Emily interrupted. "I need to do this now, and I need to..." she paused to look at Naomi for a brief moment before she got to her feet and readied herself to leave.

"I'm going with you, Emsy. Even if I have to just wait outside. I want to be there for whatever happens."

Emily realized that it wouldn't matter if she asked Naomi to leave or not, she knew that the blonde would do whatever she pleased, and in this case it meant she would wait outside the Fitch residence. Emily knew that whether she ended up walking out on her own or if Naomi ended up coming in because Jenna started yelling at her, it would mean the world to her just to know the blonde was there. "I know, love. Thank you."

Naomi couldn't help but smile softly and get to her feet. "We off then?"

"Yes," Emily responded unsurely.

It didn't take them long to get up on Thunder and Sir Paint for the torturous ride back to the unknown. Emily held the album tightly to her chest. She couldn't help the feeling of dread that spread through and over her. She knew it was the right thing though. She knew she needed to talk to her mum, but even with the knowledge that Naomi would be near wasn't really enough to make her feel alright.

With a deep breath she continued on, trying to ready herself mentally for her confrontation with her mum.

**xxxxx**

**Up next, what happens when Emily asks Jenna about the rather intimate photo she and Naomi found? What do YOU think will happen? Do you think she'll deny it? Maybe she'll admit it? What do you think? Let me know by hitting that little Review button again.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hello my lovelies! So, I'm on holiday from work for a week, and the first thing I thought to do was write and get an update up for you! **

**Thank you so much for your reviews/favs/subs! They really make my day. **

**So, do you think that Jenna will talk about this mystery woman in the photo album? I suppose you'll have to read to find out! **

**All mistakes are mine and I don't own Skins or its characters, I just borrow them for my own (and your) entertainment.**

**xxxxx**

The ride back was done in silence, and Emily wished beyond everything that she had been on the same horse as Naomi so she could feel the warmth of her embrace. It was a comfort that she soon realized that she wouldn't be able to have. The crisp air was licking at her skin which wasn't helping her need for heat. Emily's mind was everywhere at once, contemplating the weight of the possible meanings of the photo of her mum and the blonde woman. Mentally she went back through the pictures in her mind, the unmistakable closeness between the two. At the beginning of the album it wasn't so obvious, but the further she had gone, the more she had realized that this woman was truly someone special to the icy Fitch Bitch.

Naomi was concerned, but it didn't have much to do about the pictures, it had everything to do with Emily. She started to doubt the need for her girlfriend to confront Jenna. It had happened so long ago, did it really need to be brought to light? Naomi wasn't so sure anymore. Originally she had been all for it, but as they made it to the stables and started to dismount, she doubted the urgent need that Emily possessed to talk to her mother about indiscretions from so long ago. "Emily?"

Emily was just removing the saddle from Thunder when she heard the tentative voice of her lover. She turned her head still carrying the large leather saddle toward the tack room. "Yes?" she asked before turning into the room and setting the saddle down it its spot. Emily soon exited and walked toward the blonde, still waiting for a response, but when there wasn't one, she actively looked toward Naomi whilst unhooking the cinch on Sir Paint.

"I... I'm starting to think that this isn't such a good idea," Naomi murmured, her head down.

The red head finished putting everything away, including the bridles, before she even thought about responding. She started to think that maybe Naomi was right, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to hold it in for long. Emily ran a quick brush along both equines and stabled them, coming out to stand directly in front of Naomi. Rich brown orbs easily found the azure blues when Emily slipped her arms around the taller girl. "Naoms, I know this is something I have to do. I know you may not understand it, and fuck, I don't know if I even do so myself, but... I... I need to do this."

"But what about your family, Ems? What if it tears you all apart?" Naomi tried to reason.

Emily smiled a half-smile and went onto her toes to place a peck to Naomi's cheek. "I know, babe," Emily said softly, touched that Naomi seemed to care about the well-being of her family. The red head knew that in actuality her lover couldn't care less about her family, and that she was the only one (besides Gina) that Naomi loved, well, perhaps Effy and possibly Pandora as well. "This isn't something that I can hold in though. Normally I'd go straight to my dad, but I want to give my mum the opportunity to come clean and tell me what happened."

Naomi only nodded. Emily had had her mind made up from the beginning, but the blonde needed to try, and try she had... and failed. All she could do is wait outside and hope for the best. Her feisty girlfriend had no intentions of backing down. Naomi was proud of her, in a way, for doing it, but it didn't make it any less stressful at the unknown.

"Wait here, okay?" Emily stated, still holding the photo album close to her chest. Once Naomi nodded her agreement, the red head walked inside the house.

Naomi tried to hear through the thick wooden door, but she couldn't hear a single thing. Wracked with nerves, she pulled a fag from her pocket and started puffing away at it, making sure she was ready at a moments notice for her girlfriend.

xxxxx

Emily walked in quietly, closing the door behind her softly. She traversed the house quickly before finding her mother in the master bedroom folding some laundry. The red head hovered in the doorway for a moment before she took two steps, crossing the threshold into the bedroom. "Mum?"

"Yes dear?" Jenna asked without so much as turning around to look at the younger twin.

"Can we... I have something I'd like to talk about... with you," Emily said, struggling to find the proper way to ask her mother about the incriminating photos.

It was the hesitance in her daughter's voice that finally prompted Jenna to turn around. Her eyes and face were first in a smile, albeit faux, but her gaze soon moved to the familiar album being held to Emily's chest. She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat and she was already trying to formulate lies about the contents of the photo book. Jenna kept the smile on her face and looked back up to Emily's face, "What is it you'd like to talk about, Emily?" Mama Fitch moved the pile of clothes so she could sit down on the edge of the bed and she patted the spot beside her.

Emily wavered for a moment at the gesture, but soon found her legs propelling her forward. Emily sat down and opened the album to the first page. She tried to keep the accusation out of her voice as she asked, pointing to the blond girl in the pictures, "Who is this?"

Jenna reached for the album, but found that Emily's grip was far too strong. "That's Anthea, she was my riding partner when I was younger," Jenna answered after she faked like she needed to see exactly who it was her daughter was inquiring about.

"Riding partner?"

"Yes, we had a friendly rivalry between us, pretty much grew up together," Jenna tried to sound reflective as she turned the pages to bring to light new photographs. She pointed to one in particular of herself and Anthea standing side by side with their respective steeds, each holding a ribbon. "We pushed each other harder than anyone else could. We strived to be the best, and we were. If I didn't get first and her second, then it was the other way around. We worked well together."

Emily listened carefully, not just to the words her mother spoke, but the emotion that she was failing to hide as well. The more Jenna spoke, the more Emily realized that her assumption was absolutely correct. "So you two were close?"

"Like sisters," Jenna stated.

Emily's eyes squinted as she looked over to her mum. That was a horrible way of explaining it. Jenna knew better than anyone that her twins were more like arch enemies than close friends. "Sisters?" Emily stated bitterly.

"Yes, well, like sisters should be."

Emily grumbled to herself. She knew her and Katie weren't like normal sisters, it had always been a competition. A competition for their parents love, a competition for friends, a competition for dinner choices, practically everything was a competition. Sure, they'd learned in the past few years that they also needed to support one another for more than just selfish reasons. "Come off it, mum!"

Jenna looked over to her daughter just as Emily turned to the last page. "What do you mean, Emily?" she said calmly.

Emily pointed angerly at the photo, her coffee eyes boiling into the side of her mother's face. "That is what I mean, mum. I was trying to be nice about this, trying to let you be honest, but it's obvious that you're just full of shit and you have no problem lying right to my face." The rage-filled red head slammed the book closed and got to her feet. "I'll just have to go talk to dad, because I'm certain he has no idea about your fling with your 'sister'." Emily said that last word using her fingers as air quotes.

Jenna's voice was shaking as she reached her hand out to grasp Emily's arm, "No... don't. Rob doesn't need to know."

Emily was outraged, "Like fuck."

"Emily, it happened so long ago, it's never happened since and will never happen again."

"How do I know you're not full of it? How do I know it hasn't happened again? How do I..."

Jenna's eyes filled with tears and she interrupted her daughter, "Because she's dead."

Those three words effectively silenced Emily's rant. Her jaw was ajar and her eyes stared, horrified, at her broken mother. Her mouth closed, then opened again, but she couldn't think of a single thing that she could say. Of all the things she had thought, the death of her secret lover hadn't been one of them. "W... what happened?"

Jenna didn't want to talk about it. She had kept it boxed up for so long and facing it wasn't something she was willing to do, lest of all with her gay daughter. "She died," she stated, hoping that Emily would understand that she didn't want to discuss that any further.

"I got that the first time you said it," Emily snapped quickly before softening her tone to continue, "but what happened?"

Jenna let out a deep sigh. "It's a long story Emily, one which I'd rather not go into."

"I've got time, and I want you to go into it," Emily said as she sat back down next to her mother, opening to the last picture and glancing down at it.

Jenna couldn't help looking to the side, seeing the woman she had loved for most of her life. Sure, the love had changed and blossomed into something more than friends or sisters, but the loss of Anthea had a huge impact on her life. Her death had been the reason she stopped riding. Her death had been the reason she started to loathe the animals she had grown up loving. "She didn't just die, Emily, not of natural causes."

Emily's ears perked up and she nearly started to ask another question, but thought better of it. Her mum was gathering her thoughts, she was going to talk, and interrupting her might be detrimental to finding out the truth.

"She rode a Friesian mare most of the time and also a palomino quarter horse stallion. She rode Rocky, the stallion, in barrel racing, and she rode Black Babe for pleasure riding." Jenna spoke softly as she recalled the events of Anthea's past, the same past that intersected with her own. When Emily didn't interject, she decided that she was waiting for her to continue, so with a soft voice she did just that. "We were out on her parents' farm, bringing in the horses from the pasture, and some of them were more wild than tame. Anyway, she had gotten off Black Babe for some reason; I think maybe she heard a loose shoe or something because she was picking up Babe's front hoof. I was atop my chestnut mare near the gate and she was bringing up the rear at the time. Well, one of the more undomesticated stallions got spooked and started running right for her. Anthea didn't even see it coming, but Babe did. Babe spun around to kick at the stallion but in the process she knocked Anthea over. She was... she was so vulnerable, and... and when Babe kicked, she hit the stallion, but her hind legs came down and..." Jenna couldn't go any further, her face blotchy and red with streams of tears racing down her cheeks. She put her head in her hands and wept uncontrollably.

Emily was shocked, but also held concern for her mother. She'd never seen her mum cry like this, not ever. She set the album down on the opposite side of her and gathered her mother in her arms. It took only moments for her mum's tears to bleed through her shirt to her skin. So now she had it, well, part of it at least. The pieces were fitting together like a well oiled machine. The history with the mystery woman, now named Anthea, answered quite a few questions. Not only did it explain why this album was kept hidden, yet safe, but it also shed some light on why Jenna stopped riding, and furthermore why she started to hate horses.

There were still a few questions Emily wanted to ask, but they could be brought up later, but one was still poking at her and she couldn't simply ignore it. "Mum... I'm so sorry..." Emily placed a kiss on her mother's head just before Jenna pulled back, wiping at her dripping face with her sleeve. "I'm sorry about Anthea, and that explains a lot, but it doesn't explain why you were in Rain's stall."

Jenna's eyes were like laser beams, looking directly into Emily's eyes. The anguish turned to rage in the blink of her eyes. "I fucking told you what I was doing, Emily. Now, give me that album so I can hide it more properly this time."

"No," Emily responded defiantly, picking up the book of photos and crushing it to her chest as she once again stood up. She turned to face her mother, looking down at her from her standing position, "you did it on purpose, didn't you?" She was saying the words before she thought better of them, and even after realizing she should have stopped, she continued on. "You went into Rain's stall because she reminded you of Black Babe, she reminded you of Anthea, she reminded you of the love you lost... a love that you secretly hated because she was a woman, a love you hated because you didn't let it happen and married dad anyway. You killed her..." Emily's voice shook as her voice got softer, "... you killed her."

Jenna didn't respond, her face now set in a stoic mask, and she wasn't about to dignify Emily's allegations with a reply. "Get out, Emily," Mama Fitch said in the calmest voice she could whilst pointing out the door.

The red head of hair shook a couple of times before she walked out, leaving the bedroom door open and hastening her steps to the door that she knew Naomi would be behind. She threw it open, then closed behind her as she pushed herself into the blonde's chest. It took only a few seconds for Emily to whisper out, "Can we go back to yours, please?"

"Of course," Naomi responded as she placed soft kisses over the crimson locks and pulled the exhausted looking Fitch twin into her body. "Let's go."

xxxxx

Naomi realized immediately that something seemingly catastrophic had happened whilst Emily was having the conversation with Jenna. It wasn't just the need to be held close the moment she walked from the door, it was also during the ride home. Emily was silent, not only was she quiet, but she had turned off the radio as well, leaving the car in utter stillness. It was uncomfortable, and even thought Naomi wanted to ask what had happened, she figured it wasn't really her place, and she knew that Emily would tell her when she was ready to do so.

Once the pair arrived they walked into the house. Gina quickly greeted them both with a hug and a kiss along with an offering of tea. Naomi didn't want any and was about to say as such, but when Emily nodded her head she could do little but follow her girlfriend into the kitchen.

Gina ushered the two girls to the old table with the peeling paint, sitting them down next to each other whilst she flicked the kettle on. "How are my two favourite girls?" she said with a smile, obviously oblivious to the dark look in Emily's usually light and expressive eyes. When neither of them said anything Gina turned around after pouring three cups and setting the cups in front of them and taking a seat herself. "Something has happened," she stated knowingly, "Emily, is it your mum?"

Naomi looked up from her tea to glance at her mother, trying to tell her without words to leave it be. She should have known though that Gina wouldn't listen, she did get her stubbornness from the woman after all.

Emily nodded in response but she kept her gaze down.

"I don't know what it is, love, but if you need my help, you can come to me any time," Gina said as she reached across the table to grab Emily's hand, squeezing softly. "You've become a daughter to me, and let's be honest, I'd say we get on better than Naomi and I do anyway."

"Mum!" exclaimed Naomi.

"It's true, Naomi. Don't get a bee in your bonnet about it. I'm glad to have two daughters to look after, and the both of you will always be accepted here."

Emily's eyes looked up and a lopsided smile adorned her lips, "Thanks Gina."

"You're welcome dear."

"Are we now going to sing a campfire song and hug and get high?" Naomi said with a laugh.

Gina shrugged, "I do have some tip top splif if you girls are interested."

Emily couldn't help but laugh at the offering of drugs from her girlfriend's mum. "I think I'm alright, Gina, but thank you. Naoms?"

Naomi said chuckling, "I'll just get into your stash later if I want some, mum."

"Okay love," Gina said, finishing off her tea and getting to her feet. "Well, I'll just get out of here, you two be good." She waived over her shoulder at the two as she made her way into the garden.

"You and your mum have the strangest relationship," Emily commented once the door had shut behind Gina, leaving them alone and away from the prying ears of Mother Campbell.

"Yeah, we do. It's worked for us though, and it'll work for you too, Ems. You do realize that she was serious, yeah? You might as well have been born from her womb."

Emily guffawed, and soon Naomi joined in. The blonde grabbed the now empty mugs and washed them out in the sink. "Why do you think that is?"

Naomi looked at her girlfriend with a shocked expression. Did she really not know just how lovely she was? "Ems, you're amazing. It's like... well... you have this aura around you that's so beautiful and brilliant that those of us who are willing to look at it, well, we're in awe of it. My mum recognized it right away when she first saw you, and I did too. You're selfless, Emily. You took care of me when you had no reason to do so. You could have fucked off, you could have ignored me. You could have not ever saved my life in the first place when I started choking on a fucking MDMA pill. You are magnificent. You have saved me time and time again, and even if you hadn't, my mum had been just as fond of you as I had been upon first seeing you. You're like a beacon shining light for the passing vessels, keeping them safe and sound. Let's face it, Emsy, you're a catch, and anyone who is too up themselves not to see it, don't deserve you anyway. Fuck, I sometimes don't think I deserve you. Sometimes I wonder why you keep me around, maybe it's the fear I can still strike in people. Maybe you know that I will protect you with my life, up until my very last breath. I love you, Emily, every part of you is fascinating and wonderful, and now I've been going off like some love-sick puppy," she ended with a look of embarrassment on her face.

Emily smiled. "I love you too, Naoms. I love you, too."

**xxxxx**

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter. Why don't you hit that little review button to let me know how it is? I love reviews!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hello my lovelies! I figure a chapter on the big Christmas day (or the day before, if you haven't yet reached it... like myself, for example), would be a great gift to you all for your support and dedication during my long gaps between chapters.**

**I do hope you enjoy it. All mistakes are mine, and the characters are not. I wouldn't mind getting any of the fab four Gen 2 ladies as a gift, so if you are in possession of one of them... send them my way!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**xxxxx**

She was glad for Naomi's mum, for the way she accepted her, accepted them. Emily wished above all else that she could get that kind of receiving reaction from her own mother. Too much to ask, she supposed. None-the-less, Emily spent most of her days at the Campbell residence, and tried to pick days and times that her mother wouldn't be at the house to go visit her equine friends, Thunder especially. Most of the time it went by without a hitch, other times she wasn't so lucky in her attempt to avoid the great Mother Fitch Bitch. She didn't have much of a choice though, with another competition looming on the horizon.

Emily couldn't concentrate. Her time spent with Thunder was not beautiful, intricate dance that it usually was. It was choppy and awkward, and the younger twin couldn't ever remember performing, even in practice, so poorly. She had started and restarted their routine at least a dozen times, and then she just did individual moves. Even doing them all as single tricks wasn't working.

She had planned for another hour at least of work, but her frustration was mounting. Her gaze went over to the blond who was lounging near the corner of the arena with her nose in a magazine about foreign cruises. Every once in a while Naomi would look up and watch, but Emily had specifically asked her not to watch so she didn't feel the pressure of someone watching her., so the glances were brief.

"FUCK!" the twin exclaimed, hopping from her steed's tall back. She promptly began stomping around the arena, and of course, Thunder trailed behind her with his head down. "Why can't I get it right?" Emily said to herself.

Naomi looked up from a nice 5 day Caribbean Cruise after hearing her lover's frustration become verbal. Blue eyes followed the redhead around the arena a few times before getting to her feet. She set the magazine down and crawled through the rails of the fence, standing stationary just inside. She hesitated for far too long but ended up ambling out toward her love. "Ems?" she inquired softly as she reached out to grab onto Emily's hand.

Emily was so far in her own mind, trying to figure out what it was that was distracting her, that she didn't even hear Naomi come toward her. When she felt her hand being taken, she pulled her own away by instinct. It took a second or two to realize that it was Naomi who had tried and she turned around to fall into her arms. "It's not ... Naomi... I'm doing horrible!"

"Babe," Naomi began carefully, "you just have to relax. What's on your mind? Why are you all worked up?"

Emily just held on to the blond as tears started to well up in her eyes. "Naoms, I'm not even close to being ready. I don't know what's wrong, I just..." her sentence died on her lips and she tried to let herself melt into the body of the blond goddess around her.

"Emily, you know exactly what it is that's distracting you," Naomi said gently into the red mane of hair. "It's this thing with your mum, isn't it?"

The redhead could do little but nod her head in agreement. She couldn't get the recent events and conversation regarding her mother out of her mind. It was like a blanket of doom surrounding her in its evil clutches. She held onto the blond tighter. "Every time I come here, it's all I can think about," Emily stated sadly. As if a light bulb went off in her mind, Emily pulled away from the comforting embrace and reached into the pocket of her trousers to pull out her mobile.

Naomi looked at her lover quizzically, having not a clue in the world as to what Emily was up to.

Emily started flipping through her contact list and once she found the person she wanted, she dialled up the number.

"Hello?" came the distinctly male voice on the other end of the line.

"Hey JJ, how are you?"

JJ's response took a moment, as if he was contemplating something, "I'm okay, what's wrong?"

"Why do you think there's something wrong?" Emily inquired.

"Well, due to the inflection in your voice, Emily. I've known you long enough to be able to tell what's wrong. Plus, I haven't heard from you in a while, so there's a good chance that you're in need of my help with something."

Emily couldn't help but laugh slightly at her oldest friend. "Well, yeah, there is a favour I wanted to ask you, actually." There was silence on the other end of the line. "JJ?"

"Oh, sorry Emily, I was waiting for you to tell me about the favour."

Again, Emily chuckled, "I was wondering if your parents would allow me to board Thunder at your stables. I'll get a job to pay for it, I just... I can't keep coming here, it..."

JJ interrupted, "You know that's always fine, Emily. I had offered that to you before, but you had politely declined, if I remember correctly." He paused for less than a moment, "No need to pay, either. I'm sure we can work something out, maybe help me muck out the stalls or something for payment. Hey... don't you have a competition coming up?"

"Oh, okay, and yeah, I do."

"You ready for it?"

Emily took in a deep breath, looking to Naomi who was close enough to hear the entire conversation. Naomi simply shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno, Jay, I'm a bit fucked right now."

"About your mum?"

"How did you..." Emily began, trying to put the pieces together, but there wasn't anyone who would have informed Jonah of the recent events between herself and her mother.

"Katie told me," he said, effectively cutting her off.

"Katie?" both Emily and Naomi said at the same time.

"Is that Naomi?"

"Yeah, JJ, it's me," Naomi answered into the mouthpiece of Emily's mobile.

"Hello Naomi, good to hear from you."

Emily had been lost in her head, confused about how Katie even knew (or that she cared) about what happened. She was glad for the little interlude provided by JJ and Naomi so she could wrap her mind around everything. "When did you hear from Katie?"

JJ hesitated. Perhaps that bit of information was something he was meant to keep to himself. He figured he already let the rabbit out of the hat, so he replied to her question. "This morning."

"What did she say?" Emily pressed on.

"Nothing specific, Emily, just that you and your mum had a row and if I could watch out for you and make sure that... and I quote... fucking lezza bitch... end quote, doesn't hurt you. I wasn't so worried about Naomi, to be honest, but whatever it is that happened between Jenna and you must have been pretty huge for your twin to come to my door."

Naomi couldn't help but laugh when JJ quoted Katie, even trying to mimic her lisp as he did so. Emily joined in a few seconds later. "Thanks Jay... so... when can I bring Thunder over?"

"I fixed him a stall this morning. I... I figured that after Katie dropped by that you may need a place to stay, or at least a place for Thunder to stay," JJ answered matter-of-factly.

"We'll be over in ten then."

"See you then."

Emily ended the call and looked up to Naomi, who had a perplexed look on her face. "Why am I confused about why Katie is involved?"

The younger twin had to smile. As much as she didn't get on with her sister all the time, she did look out for her. This is definitely one of those instances. Katie might not agree with her, and she might usually side with their mum, but she was also the one who would stand up for Emily when Jenna was out of line. Emily was glad for that. "She cares," Emily answered plainly.

"About...?" Naomi asked, obviously not following the meaning behind the redhead's words.

"Me."

The blond looked down at Emily, her face the picture of confusion.

Instead of waiting for Naomi to formulate a question, Emily decided to answer, "Katie loves me, and always has. I know she has a funny way of showing it. She's like an overprotective lioness, kind of, except I'm not one of her cubs. She means well, she really does, she just doesn't know how to calm things down. I think that's why she likes barrel racing, it is adrenaline fuelled and in your face. She's good at it too. She can go over the top a bit though."

"A bit?" Naomi said with a laugh.

Emily laughed as well, "Okay, maybe a bit more than a bit." She reached forward to grasp Naomi's hand in hers and reached back to scratch Thunder's muzzle. "We need to get going. I don't suppose you want to ride over there, do you? It's not too far from here."

"Yeah, I remember where his place is. You don't forget a place where a horse lies down for you to get on its back," chortles Naomi.

Emily felt lighter from the laugher she had had in the past few minutes. It felt nice. All of her anxiety wasn't gone, but at least it had taken a back seat for the moment. "So... ride, or walk?"

Naomi's blood ran cold again. She really should be over her fear by now, especially after taking Sir Paint out all on her own to go find Emily. "S... sure," she found herself replying.

"Sure to which Naoms?" Emily asked with a bright smile across her lips.

"Ride?" she answered it in the form of a question, not being too sure of her reply.

"Okay." Emily quickly brought Naomi by the hand to the arena gate, and opened it, holding it so Thunder to exit as well. The redhead wasted no time in mounting the black stallion.

Naomi looked up to Emily from the ground. Why did it feel like she was about to get up on a building that was twenty-two stories high? She swallowed the knot in her throat and took a deep breath. The blond lifted her foot to put it in the stirrup and grasped Emily's outstretched hand and the back of the saddle so she could swing up onto it.

"One, two, three..." Emily said as she began to pull Naomi up behind her.

Once Naomi settled herself, scooting up as far forward as possible, she wrapped her arms securely around Emily's waist. Her head tilted forward and she buried her face in the crimson locks, taking deep breaths of the fruity scented mane to help keep her from having some kind of attack.

"Ready?"

"Mmhmm," Naomi hummed.

With a click of Emily's tongue and a light squeeze into Thunder's sides, the two girls were on their way. Naomi tried her best to stay relaxed, which was much easier with her lover sat right in front of her. Emily put one hand over the blonde's arm and let her thumb softly rub over the back of her hand.

Emily hadn't been kidding when she said it would only take minutes to get there, and JJ was waiting out front of the house with a warm smile and a waive. "Hey girls, I'll open up the gate so you can bring Thunder to the stables."

The two did as they were told and walked into the familiar back yard belonging to the Jones'. Jonah helped Naomi from the saddle and did the same for Emily. They quickly got Thunder all settled in and then went inside for tea.

"Thanks JJ," Naomi said, her eyes glued to her mug.

Emily took this time to explain everything to JJ, the photo's, the way her mother had acted, and even relayed the conversation they'd had. JJ looked reflective, his eyes closing as he took a quick sip of his tea. "What did you say the woman's name was that your mum had been... I mean she had... when she was younger..."

Emily put him out of his misery by interrupting his stammers, "Anthea."

His eyes snapped up to her warm, yet tired brown orbs. "A... Anthea?"

Naomi noticed the sound in JJ's voice and looked up, however Emily didn't seem to hear it. "What is it JJ?" the blond softly asked, trying not to get the boy worked up.

"It's just that... when Effy and I were talking. Well, I suppose I mostly did the talking, but when I went to her house I had seen a family photo, but she told me that her mum died shortly after she was born. Well, and the name isn't all that common, and not only that the maths works as well, seeing as Effy is slightly older than you, Emily, with her birthday being..."

"JJ... you're getting locked on. Calm down, yeah?" Emily said calmly, reaching out one hand to grasp the one that began shaking as he started to go on and on about the information overloaded in his head.

He looked up, his eyes looking almost frightened as they connected with the gentle brown ones. "But Emily..."

"No," she said, her voice firm yet soft at the same time. "I... I don't see how any of this would matter, you know?"

"Emily... I... I guess it really doesn't matter, does it?" JJ said whilst shaking his head.

"No, JJ. It doesn't." Emily's mouth was upturned in a small smile, even if she was faking it for Jonah's benefit. Without another word, the redhead got up from the table and got a glass from the cupboard and quickly moved to the refrigerator where she pulled out some mango juice. After pouring it full up, she handed it to JJ who immediately started to drink from it. He finished the first cup and Emily refilled it. Naomi watched on in awe.

"Well, we should probably get going, you alright, JJ? Emily asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine," he said as he got to his feet to show the two girls out.

"I'll see you soon," Emily said with a waive as they walked out the door.

Once they were halfway back to the Fitch Family Farm, Emily couldn't hold her thoughts back any longer, "Naoms, do you think that Effy's mum is the same Anthea as the one in the pictures with my mum?"

Naomi thought for a minute before issuing her reply, "I think there's only one way to find out."

"How?"

"I think it's time that we pay Effy a visit," she said with a smile and a squeeze of their conjoined hands. "I know she's got some old albums that were her mum's."

"Do you think it really could be, though?" Emily asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I don't know, Ems, but I intend to find out."

**xxxxx**

**Ah, so we still don't know if Effy's mum is the same Anthea that Jenna had a fling with way back when. Perhaps it will be revealed in the next chapter, seeing as Naomily are heading in that direction. **

**All I want for Christmas are reviews... so, take a minute to press that 'Review' button and tell me what you think!**

**Happy Holidays and a Merry New Year!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Well, again, I can only apologize for the long wait between updates. I can't promise another one soon, but if you're reading RMW, I have started on an update for that one too.**

**So, this is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine. I don't own Skins, in case you've forgotten.**

**Thank you for your patience and support for those still reading this. Reviews are always lovely. If nothing else, let me know if you still want this to go on. Any kind of constructive criticism is welcome, or even if you just want to say 'hey', yeah?**

**So yeah, this is long enough now, so on to the story!**

**xxxxx**

"Hold your fucking horses," Effy called out as the banging on the door continued on.

As she flung open the door she was surprised to see Naomi and Emily standing there. She chanced a quick look behind her, then back to the couple, her voice even and calm, "Naomi, Emily, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Naomi had long since worked herself up, and she could feel the energy coming off of Emily in waves as well. "Can we come in?" the blonde said in an irritated fashion.

Effy looked at her best friend, if she could still call her that, before a pair of heels were audible clicking against the hardwood floor. "Who is it babes?" called out the distinct lisp of Katie Fitch. Effy turned around and walked in, leaving the door open for the two other girls to follow her. "Oh," Katie stated as she saw who was stood at the door, and she followed Effy into the kitchen. Naomi and Emily watch in fascination as the other two girls walk down the straight corridor. Naomi grabs Emily's hand and pulls her through the still open door, closing and locking it behind her before follow her friend.

"Vodka?" Effy asked over her shoulder as she retrieved the unopened bottle from the cupboard.

"Yeah babe, with orange juice please," Katie stated as she sat down at the head of the table.

Effy turned around with a smile, glancing at the older Fitch twin. "Screwdriver for Katiekins. What about you two?" she said looking to the newest visitors with her eyebrows lifted for emphasis.

"None for me, thank you," Emily said softly her eyes looking up to her twin with a confused look on her face. Her gaze moves from Katie over to Effy, then back again. She watched as Katie simply shrugged her shoulders with an irritated look and her arms crossed under her breasts.

"Naomi?" Effy inquired, looking expectantly over to the blonde.

Naomi's eyes were staring ahead as her as she sat down at the table. She didn't even hear her friend's initial question about wanting a drink. She had too much going on in her head for such things as conversation. Even on their drive over, Naomi had been fairly silent, lost in the confines of her own thoughts.

"Naomi," Effy stated more loudly than prior.

"Huh, what?" Naomi gets jostled from her mental prison and her blue eyes look up to darker azure ones.

Effy seemed to be completely irritated as she deadpans, "Vodka?"

"Oh, um, no, I...no, it's okay." Naomi stammered out.

Effy shrugged and went about pouring her a glass full of straight vodka and Katie's with a bit more orange juice than vodka. She's stood behind Katie's chair and put the screwdriver down. "Well, what is it you want?"

Naomi and Emily look at each other then together look back over to Effy and Katie, which would have been rather comical if it weren't for the situation. Both girls hope that the other one is going to open up and explain their unannounced visit.

"Out with it, I've got things to do," Effy said blankly.

"Do you have photos of your mum?" Emily blurted out, covering her mouth the moment the words had left her mouth. Chocolate orbs gaze down to the table. "Sorry," she whispered softly.

"Emily, what the actual fuck?" Katie exclaimed nearly splitting out her mouthful of liquid, sputtering on it in the process.

Effy put her hand gently on Katie's shoulder and she leaned down to whisper something into the older twin's ear. Katie's anger visibly softened and she glanced up to the brunette, who just nodded once. Katie was still visibly irritated, but she didn't say anything more.

Effy smirked with an air of confidence on her face when she responded, "What is it you want to know about my mother?"

Emily glanced up to see her sister's wrath had been extinguished and Effy was looking at her curiously. She wished that her twin wasn't there, that would have made the inquiry so much more simple. She had to take what she could get though, and right now she had Effy's attention, well, she and Naomi did, and her blonde girlfriend didn't seem to be very verbal at the moment.

"I'm just trying to figure out some things," the redhead stated cryptically.

Effy takes a drink of her vodka, not flinching at all when it moves smoothly down her throat. Her eyes burned into the chocolate brown ones of the younger Fitch as she silently asked for Emily to continue. Effy waited patiently for Emily to continue, and when she didn't start speaking Effy walked around the table. "Think I could steal your girlfriend for a minute," she said to the blonde.

Naomi looked up to the brunette, and then briefly down to Emily to see if she thought it was a good idea. Emily nodded slightly and Naomi smiled. "Yeah, Eff, I suppose I could let you take her for a bit."

Effy grinned and picked up Emily by her bicep and walked up the stairs, all but dragging the redhead up.

Naomi looked worriedly over her shoulder as her best friend and her girlfriend disappeared around the corner to go up to the second floor. Her head snapped back to her least favourite twin and she tried to smile.

"Fuck off, lezza," the older Fitch said after she finished her screwdriver, standing up to wash out her glass.

xxxxx

Effy closed the door behind herself and the redhead and her head tilted to the side.

Emily felt as if Effy was staring into her, which made her feel even more uncomfortable than she already did. It was a small bit of reassurance that Katie wasn't around, she already knew enough just by knowing their mum and her had had a row.

The mysterious brunette moved toward the bed, indicating that Emily should have a seat there. She walked to a chest in the corner, digging a key from a drawer next to it, and unlocked it. Effy rummaged around for a few moments before finding what she was looking for. She turned back to the redhead who was eyeing her curiously, and in her hands were two different items.

"So how long have you suspected?" Effy asked rather cryptically.

"What?" Emily said, trying to figure out what the brunette was talking about.

Effy didn't answer. Instead, she sat next to the ginger and looked down at the objects in her lap. She set one to the side, it looked almost like a book, but the binding was completely black without any script on it. The other item she opened to show that it was a picture album. She smiled softly down as she looked at the stranger known as her mother. She'd been too young to remember her mum at all, so all she had were pictures of her.

In honesty, the moment she met Jenna Fitch, she immediately recognized her. She had figured it out nearly a month prior that her mother and Jenna had known each other. Well, they didn't just know each other, they were much closer than that, according to some of the photos in the album.

Effy put the album between them and started flicking through the pages, quickly getting to one that showed her mum in a cowgirl hat and tight jeans holding the reins of a black horse standing next to Emily's mother who had her arm around Anthea's shoulders. They just looked like good friends in the current picture, but Effy knew better. She'd looked through this album time upon time.

"So our mums did know each other," Emily said as she looked at the pages being turned. Of course in Emily's mind she was still looking for any kind of proof that her mum had been more than friends with Effy's.

Effy laughed slightly and flipped a few more pages, stopping on a particular page with a smirk on her lips, "Yeah, they were best mates, weren't they?"

Emily's eyes nearly bulged out of her head and she became absolutely speechless. This photo she was staring at looked as if it was the next picture clicked compared to the one she found in her mother's album.

Young Anthea had twisted her head away from the camera and Young Jenna had turned toward the blonde. Their lips were pressed sensually together and both eyes were gently closed. This was not some friendly lip lock that was for sure.

"Quite the affair they had, wasn't it?" Effy teased.

Emily still couldn't speak, and she couldn't remove her gaze from the photograph either. She was even more stunned when Effy turned the page one more time.

The photo was still in line with the other two, but slightly off centre. She could see both women's mouths had parted and could see her mother's tongue reaching into Anthea's mouth, she also noticed that the blonde woman's hand had come up to cup Jenna's cheek.

Effy slammed the album closed and handed it to Emily, then picked up the mysterious black book that had been set aside earlier. "This is my mother's journal, I'm sure you'll find her thoughts about your mother were anything but pure," Effy explained as she handed it over to the redhead.

Emily looked down at the black book and opened the front cover. Written in blue ink at the top right corner was Anthea, and in the middle of the page was her mother's name within a red heart. She quickly closed it and looked to the brunette, "T...thank you," she muttered out almost inaudibly.

"Well, that was fun," Effy said as she stood up from the bed, striding toward the door to her room, "but you and Naomi really need to fuck off now, Katie has some studying to do." Her lips curled into a smirk and walked down the stairs. When she didn't hear the redhead following she turned around with a smug smile now plastered on her lips, "Coming?" She lifted her eyebrows suggestively before chuckling and continued downstairs.

Emily was still stunned and mute when she walked downstairs. She took in the awkward situation between her girlfriend and her twin. They didn't look too happy, even if she and Effy were only gone for at most ten minutes.

"Alright?" Naomi asked immediately, standing and facing her lover. Emily's eyes are showing her shock and the blonde rushed over and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, kissing her temple. Naomi whispered gently into her lover's ear, trying to figure out what the hell Effy did to her upstairs. It's when she pulled Emily closer that she feels something hard pressing into her. Naomi leaned back slightly to see what appeared to be a book and a photo album in her girlfriend's arms.

"Can we go?" Emily stated.

"Yeah, Ems," Naomi replied gently. She turned toward Effy, "Thank you, Ef."

Effy raised her hand dismissively, "Yeah, now go on," she said.

Naomi chuckled and ushered her girlfriend to the door, sending one last look over her shoulder to her best friend, smiling and nodding her thanks.

xxxxx

The two girls ended up back at Naomi's after a drive where Emily stayed mostly silent and in her own head, strapped into the passenger seat staring down at the belongings of Effy's mother, Anthea. She was lost in her own thoughts, and she never really settled onto one subject. Sometimes it was horrible thoughts, sometimes not so bad. She really wished she could talk to her dad about it, but it would only hurt him, and he's almost the last person she would ever want to bring emotional strife to.

"Hello my girls," Gina responded happily to when she heard the door open. Her face took on a look of realization when she saw that neither girl held a smile on her face. Naomi looked worried, probably about Emily, and Emily looked like she was in some kind of shock. "Come, come... let me make you some tea," she said as she waived the pair in.

They complied walking in with their hands clasped firmly between them and sat down as was requested of them. Emily set the album and journal on the table and leaned into Naomi's shoulder. The blonde's arm came around the petite girl and she placed a soft kiss on her crimson tresses.

Gina finished the tea and set a mug in front of each girl and sat on the opposite side of the table and began to nurse her own heated beverage. She wanted to ask what was going on with the two young women in front of her, but didn't think it the best time. Instead she reached out to be nosy, like she would have been with her own daughter, and grasped the photo album that Emily had sat in front of her.

"Mum!" Naomi exclaimed. "Can't you mind your own fucking business, please?"

"It's okay, Naoms," Emily quickly addressed her girlfriend and placed a peck on her pale cheek.

Gina looked from one girl to the other then opened up the album. She looked at the brunette woman then to the blonde and after squinting for a moment her hand came up to her mouth, which wasn't lost on the younger Campbell.

"What is it, mum? Surely you recognize Mrs. Fitch," Naomi stated tiredly.

Gina's eyes snapped up to her daughter, then back down to the brunette. It wasn't Jenna she had noticed right off the bat, it was the young blonde woman. "Anthea?" she said, not even registering her daughter's question.

"You know Anthea, er, knew, Anthea?" Emily asked gently.

Gina's eyes moved to Emily, "Y... yeah, she and I went to primary together. We were really close until we hit our teens, then we kind of drifted apart. She was into her horse competitions even at that age, and we didn't have much in common anymore. I started doing homeschooling at that time so I didn't even see her at school. That was kind of the nail in the coffin." She paused then realized her error, "That was a horrible thing for me to say."

Naomi couldn't help but laugh a bit at her mum's inopportune wording.

"Gina," Emily began asking, her chocolate orbs glancing up and fumbling on her words, "so you knew Anthea, but you didn't know my mum?"

Gina shook her head, "I didn't know Jenna until you and my daughter started making rainbow bunnies. But..." she turned the pages on the album and started laughing lightly, "... it looks, Emily, like you weren't the only one in your bloodline that has a fondness for ROYGBIV."

"ROYGBIV?" Emily asked innocently.

"The colours of the rainbow, Ems, or an acronym for them, at least," Naomi responded. Emily's face flushed slightly when she didn't know the term and Naomi leaned over to kiss her cheek.

A slightly awkward silence descended on the trio and Gina smiled to Emily as she handed the photos back to her. "I can see why Jenna is so against you being a lesbian," she stated as she finished her tea.

"How?" Emily inquired.

"Well, according to those pictures, including the date stamps on them, I'm guessing that the little affair that Jenna and Anthea had together were after they were already married. Your mum seems like a Christian woman, and that would make that sort of thing wrong in so many different ways," Gina explained.

Emily was reflective as she nodded. She hadn't ever really thought of why her mum was so against homosexuality, or even if it was just Naomi, but Gina made a very valid point. Was that what her issue was? Emily guessed that it did make a bit of sense, but not completely. She'd have to think about it and unfortunately she'd also have to have another conversation with her mother. "Thanks Gina," she said sincerely.

Gina smiled and nodded her head. Her eyes glanced to the other item that Emily had in front of her, but refrained from reaching out to it. Instead she picked up the three empty mugs and went about washing them.

A thought suddenly came into her mind, "Mum, you know that Effy is Anthea's daughter, don't you?"

Gina stopped washing and stared into the water for a moment before replying casually, "Well it's no wonder I see Effy as a second daughter then. I never made the correlation, but now that you mention it, Effy does remind me of Anthea when she was younger, same hair, same eyes, and even the same body type. Of course Anthea filled out a bit by our teens where as Effy kept her lithe frame." Gina laughed slightly, "I've known Effy for most of her life, you know, after you met Effy when you two were small. I met Jim Stonem..." the elder Campbell looked to Emily to add, "... he's Effy's dad..." before she returned her gaze to Naomi and she continued, "... and I knew that Effy's mum had passed when she was very little, but it never clicked that Anthea started pushing up daisy's about the same time as the woman who was Effy's mum."

"This is just all a headfuck," Naomi said as she pinched the bridge of her nose to try to alleviate the pressure that was building there.

Emily turned to Naomi, "Can we go upstairs now? I need you to help me sort this all out." Emily picked up the album and the journal and got to her feet. "Thank you again, Gina, for everything," Emily said as she walked around the table and pulled the older Campbell into a hug.

"Of course, darling. I wish I could have been a bit more helpful," she said with a grin.

"You've been lovely, as always," Emily mirrored her smile.

Naomi gave her mum a nod and entwined her fingers with Emily's and they walked upstairs. Apparently they had a lot of information to process, and she was nervous to hear about the new information that Emily had gathered with Effy's assistance. She'd find out soon enough.

**xxxxx**

**Don't forget to let me know what you think in a review!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hello all! No excuses this time as to the length of time between updates, just an apology. I've been busy lately and a bit unmotivated to write anything that I have currently going. I do have a Naomily story in the works that I will completely finish before posting. Right now it's around 12k, but I'm guessing it may get up to around 30k. **_  
_

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this chapter. You get to find out some of what Anthea wrote in her journal. **

**Thank you as always for your alerts, subs, and reviews. I love getting them, and it's some random one's I've received as of late that prompted me to hurry up and get this chapter done. Let me know what you think!**

_xxxxx_

_Dearest Jenna,_

_This is the first letter I've ever written to you, yet I know I'll never send it, never tear it from this journal, and never have you read it. You and I both know that our lives would be turned upside down because of what we are and what we've been doing together. I know that somewhere in your heart you believe that what we have is wrong, that we are wrapped up in a tornado of sin... but I don't see it that way. Love is never wrong, especially to God. Isn't God supposed to be the epitome of love? You've told me this same thing before, time and time again, and I still believe with every fibre of my being that what we have is nothing to be ashamed of. _

_Behind closed doors we are close, much closer than simple friends. Friends don't touch like we do, don't embrace like we do, and don't kiss like we do. Sure, it's innocent enough, our clothes stay on, yet our hands sometimes roam under the constricting fabric until you decide that we should stop. I never want you to stop, Jenna. Your fingertips set my skin on fire and my blood feels as if it is lava rushing forth from an active volcano._

_Just give us a chance. We can run away together if your parents don't accept what we are. You know you can always live at mine; my parents couldn't care less what we are, as long as I'm happy. They would accept you with open arms and smiles on their faces, they love you as an adopted daughter that they never had to adopt. _

_Stop fighting it._

_A_

xxxxx

Emily's voice was shaking as she read the first journal entree written by Anthea. Naomi stayed quiet as the emotion poured off the page from her lover's lips. Emily couldn't help thinking that Effy was absolutely correct by saying they were more than friends. It made her nervous to go on, though, because if there was this much intensity on the first page, she could only wonder how much more would be there as time went on.

"Shit, Naoms," Emily whispered softly as she stared at the neat script on the page. Her hand hovered on the top corner of the page as if she was going to turn it, but she never did. Her eyes took in the date and mentally calculated the age of her mum at the time it was written. Fifteen. Jenna would have been fifteen at the time, nearly sixteen.

To her credit, Naomi continued to stay silent, even if she did have a herd of thoughts racing through her head. Her hand drifted to Emily's lower back and she traced small circles at the small of her back. It was something that never failed to calm down the redhead, but this time it didn't seem to be working. The blonde bit down on her tongue to keep her from saying something rude and sarcastic about Jenna being the hugest hypocrite on earth.

Emily turned the page after hesitating for long enough. She couldn't stop now though.

xxxxx

_Jenna, my love,_

_You are beautiful. I can't seem to tell you enough just how gorgeous you are to me. I could shout it from the rooftops or tattoo it on my forehead, and I don't think it would be enough. If only you didn't have religious zealots for parents, then maybe we could be proper together. _

_I know it's just a front. I know you don't actually like the boys that you go on dates with, but I can't help but become jealous and insecure. Yes, it is always me who you return to after such an outing, but I sit and stew about whether they've touched you, or kissed you, or if they want it to go further. It would kill me to know that you have been unfaithful to me. I know that most of the dates you've gone on have been set up by your mother, but that doesn't account for all of them. I know you've agreed to go on some to make it seem as if there isn't anything between us. But there is._

_At least, I think there is._

_A_

xxxxx

Naomi couldn't stop herself from laughing slightly and she stifled it with her hand. Emily's head whipped to the side to take in her snickering girlfriend with a frown plastered firmly on her lips.

"You can see why your mum is how she is, Ems. Her mother was the same way with her," Naomi explained carefully after seeing the look of mirth on her lover's face over her sudden bout of laughter.

Emily was reflective for a moment. She did know how her grandparents were. They were extremely religious to the point of being fanatical, so it's no wonder that Jenna ended up the same way, or at least similar. It wasn't just that though, this relationship her mother held with Anthea went on for years, and it seems it went on even after her parents had married.

Emily wondered just how similar she was to her own mother. She had always thought that it was Katie who was more like Jenna, but she began to wonder if that was true. Sure, Katie was more like their mum on the outside, opinionated, loud, and bossy, but was she more like her mum on the inside? Katie acted like a bitch to protect her soft centre, and was very easily hurt by those she let in. Jenna seemed to be like that to a point, but maybe it wasn't due to being sensitive, maybe she hid herself due to her feelings for women, or at least to one woman, Anthea.

Had her mother been gay? Or was it a one off connection that she had felt with Effy's mother? If they were still seeing each other after her, Katie, and Effy were born, then how did that work? How did they even get married to men in the first place?

Naomi and Emily read the next few pages in relative silence, each keeping their own thoughts to themselves. In truth Emily wanted to skip ahead to when she knew her parents had started dating, or even when they got married. Anthea seemed to update her journal at least every couple of months, and sometimes every week. Emily knew from her own journal writing that she would write more often when she needed to get something off her chest, and spewing words out onto a page often was able to do that for her.

The journal had much of the same things written until when her mum and Anthea would have been late into their sixteenth year or maybe early seventeen (depending on when Anthea was born). She read this one slowly, knowing that they were nearing the point when her mum and dad had met.

xxxxx

_Jenna,_

_I don't know why I agreed to do this double date with Rob and Jim. I did it for you, I suppose, to help in your quest to seem as if we didn't mean as much as we do to one another. You had told me about Robert Fitch and just how fit he had been. Sure, he's okay I suppose, a classic footballer with a muscular frame and a bit dense. He's sweet though, so I suppose that's a plus. He didn't seem the type to put you in a predicament or force himself on you. _

_It wasn't you who ended up in a predicament though, it was me. You don't know yet, but you will. I had to be completely sure before I decided to tell you, and two months is plenty of time to realize that things with my body aren't normal anymore. _

_I'm pregnant._

_Jim Stonem is the father. He's a nice bloke, sure, but I have no interest in him whatsoever. Well on that double date we went on, when you and Rob went out to the kissing rock and left Jim and me in the car, well, he put moves on me. I was completely terrified, not because he was forcing me, because he wasn't, but because he didn't have a condom. He assured me that he could pull out before he came, and I ignorantly accepted that as a valid reason. _

_Jenna, it hurt. He was rough, not gentle like you are when we are together. It was hurried; it was in the back seat of the car after all. I swear it had been less than five minutes of painful thrusting before he grunted whilst groping my tits. He didn't pull out like he said he would, and I swear I could feel him fill me. I felt absolutely repulsed. He climbed off me and got in the front seat as if nothing had ever happened. Maybe you remember me taking an hour long hot shower when they boys dropped us off at mine. I was trying to clean him out of me. _

_I waited before I got tested; I wanted to be absolutely sure about what I already knew to be true. When I missed my next period, and then the next, I knew what had happened. You had even questioned me when my monthly didn't arrive at its usual time, but I told you that I hadn't felt all that well and that that had probably messed with my body. You believed me with no questions asked._

_I told Jim yesterday that he was going to be a father. He looked a mix between happy, horrified, and proud. He immediately prompted me to get married to him because his parents wouldn't like the idea of them having a kid out of wedlock. I think I have to, Jenna. I don't want to. I want to be with you, somehow, someway. That all seems impossible now. I don't have a choice, as lenient as my parents are, they would agree with Jim's parents, that having a kid requires being married. I told him I'd have to think about it, but he was pretty insistent about it, handed me his ring and everything. I looked at it, sat there in his hand, much too large for my own fingers. He took my hand and put it in my palm, closing my fingers around it before he kissed me on the cheek and said he'd talk to me tomorrow. _

_Tomorrow has turned into today, and I didn't go to classes today just so I wouldn't see him. He called around here but my mother blocked him, saying that I wasn't feeling all that well. I know he'll stop by after football practice. I just wish I could talk to you, Jenna, so you could tell me what I'm supposed to do. I'm so lost. _

_I will say yes to Jim, it's the right thing to do. I have no means of bringing a child into the world, and I'm not even seventeen yet, not for another month. _

_I'm sorry, Jenna. I hope this doesn't ruin us._

_A_

xxxxx

"Fuck," Naomi whispered with her azure blues wide in surprise.

Emily could do little but nod her head, shocked into silence at what she had read on the page. She was starting to feel rather guilty for reading into this woman's life like she was. She couldn't help it though; it was like a fiction story that was unfolding before her very eyes.

"I don't know if I can keep reading, Naoms," the redhead admitted quietly.

The blonde didn't answer right away and Emily looked over to see her brilliant eyes looking right into her own chocolate ones. Naomi spoke quietly and carefully, "If you don't think you can, then don't, Ems. But you know it will eat at you and you'll come back to it."

Emily knew she was right. She was in too deep by this time to just let things stay as they were. "But Naomi, what if this changes everything?" she asked in a husky tone of voice that was shaking slightly from the thought of it not turning out alright.

"Then we deal with the changes," Naomi answered confidently, placing a chaste kiss to her lover's temple.

Emily nodded and closed the journal, which was rather surprising to Naomi. "I already have a lot to take in, Naoms, I just want to be in your arms and let it all settle. Is... is that okay?" she asked unsurely.

Naomi could do little but smile gently and nod her head, taking the book from Emily's hands and setting it aside so it could be picked up later. For now, nothing else would matter but them; they could deal with the repercussions of the events that happened long before they were born later.

xxxxx

**Well, what did you think? Review and let me know!**

**Until next time!**


	46. Chapter 46

**I know... it has been forever, again. **

**How about I make this short and thank those who are still reading with a special thanks to the reviewers and those who are favouriting and subscribing?**

**Now... enjoy...**

**xxxxx**

The pair didn't sleep at all, simply laid together, comforted by the presence of the other girl's arms. Both were in their own minds, both thinking of what repercussions that this may have, not just for themselves, but for the entire Fitch family.

Emily was mentally counting the years in her head, but no matter how she would add up the years, she couldn't figure out how Anthea had Effy a full two years before Jenna had her and Katie. She knew that Effy wasn't that much older than her. It just didn't make any sense. Her mum had had her when she was nineteen, she knew that for certain. So how was it that Anthea seemed to have carried Effy for a full two years instead of nine months? It just didn't add up.

Naomi could feel her girlfriend's mind going full blast, not stopping for even a moment. She couldn't do much but hold the petite girl to her, rubbing her back lightly to try to ease the mounting tension that she could feel in her muscles. It pained her to see the younger twin in such turmoil. She was at a loss.

"I think I'm ready to read more now," the red head spoke up after over an hour of silence.

The blonde kissed the top of her head and shifted to be able to reach for the journal. She handed the book over to Emily as they settled into a more comfortable position so they would both be able to read from its pages.

xxxxx

_Dearest Jenna,_

_You know now, about my unplanned and untimely pregnancy. I saw the hurt in your eyes when I informed you of who the father was, though I believe that it wouldn't have mattered anyway. I had been with someone that wasn't you, and that was your problem. I've apologized time and time again, and you state that you're fine with it, but I know you, Jenna, I can see it in your eyes. I've caused such a deep rooted pain that I'm not sure we can ever recover._

_I told you that I had to marry Jim, that it was the right thing to do, and all you did was look down and bite down on your lip. When I tried to reach out to you, you shied away. I deserved it, I know. _

_I can't even imagine my life without you in it, Jenna. Can't imagine not being able to kiss you, or hold you, or be intimate with you. I feel dirty all the time because of this pregnancy. You sometimes help, taking me into the shower and washing my entire body, including the growing bump that is housing my baby. You're so tender, so fucking loving that I feel as if light is going to explode from me, bathing you in my love. _

_Sometimes I wish as if we could run away together and raise my son together. No parents, no boyfriends, just us. I brought that up to you, though, and you had declined. You said that you weren't ready to have a child, or be a parental figure, that you were too young. That hurt me. It wasn't as if I wanted this to happen. All I've ever wanted in my life is you._

_I only have a couple more months until this baby is born; I think I'm going to name him after your father, Anthony. Anthony James. _

_All my love,_

_Anthea_

xxxxx

Emily's eyes nearly bulged out as she finished the words on the page, her lip tucked tightly under her tooth. She hadn't even considered that Anthea had another child, that Effy had a brother. She just assumed that Effy was an only child because she never spoke of a brother. She also didn't remember seeing any pictures around the house when she had gone in, no family portraits, no single pictures of Effy or this brother of hers, Anthony.

"I didn't even know Effy had a brother, and I've known her for years," Naomi said softly, feeling horrible that she didn't know the basic information about her best friend's family. "Well, that explains part of the mystery. Anthea wasn't pregnant with Effy when she was writing this."

The red head nodded slightly, still in a bit of a daze. So if she had another child, what happened to him? Was he alive? Where is he now? Questions started to flood her mind and she couldn't seem to stop them. Instead, her eyes flicked to the next page and she started reading.

xxxxx

_My Lovely Jenna,_

_I can't believe it's been so long since I wrote to you. Anthony, or Tony, as we call him for short, has just had his first birthday. I can't even express my gratitude toward you for being there for me. Dropping out of school was difficult for me, but it really was my only choice. Jim did the same and got a job at a local shop and he takes classes at night. I guess I should be thankful that he didn't leave me to raise this little boy on my own, but it is you who holds me together._

_It's you who comes over right after school, and as soon as I put Tony down for bed, it's you who owns my body, mind, heart, and soul. I thought we had been ruined, Jenna, but we've slowly put the pieces back together. You know that I have to perform my civil duty as a wife and let Jim fuck me, and I know that you've started to be intimate with Robert. You tell me that you'll always love me, but that maybe it's time that you get married too. You assured me that it wouldn't come between us, but it's already difficult enough to dodge Jim without him suspecting. I can only imagine how much more difficult it will become if you and Rob Fitch tie the knot._

_We will find a way, though, I know it. Our love is everlasting. Nothing can come between us. I will love you forever._

_A_

xxxxx

"That one was kind of short," Naomi states to her girlfriend.

"I doubt she would have a lot of time to do so with a baby in the house, Naoms," Emily says back softly. She feels for this woman, for Anthea. It is painfully obvious just how much she loved Jenna, but with the exception of little hints here and there, the younger twin still isn't sure if her mother was in love with Anthea, or simply caring deeply for a friend in need.

The two were too deep into it now to stop. Naomi was getting to the point where she didn't want to read anymore. This whole thing was getting out of control. She pulled the redhead closer into her, placing soft kisses onto her hair.

Emily hummed softly at the attention given to her by the blonde. It eased her, but only slightly. She turns the page to the next one that isn't dated for another fifteen months.

xxxxx

_Jenna,_

_I didn't mean for it to happen again, but then again, I doubt that you did either. Now we're both pregnant. As far as I know you're going to have twins, two little girls. I'm having a little girl as well. I can only hope that they will grow up together, that they will be close and stand up for one another. Hopefully Tony will be an older brother to all of them. _

_Maybe it's just me in my fantasy world, dreaming that we can continue on how we had been before everything went to shit. Two big happy families tied together by our love. Let the men work and we can spend all day together when our children are at school. I'm excited for those times, Jenna, I really am. You know as much as I do just how difficult it is to cuddle with our growing bellies. Sometimes, though, I just love when we lay on our sides. Jenna, I fall into your eyes every time. Time and space disappear and the only thing that matters is us, is our love._

_I just have a few months left before my little girl is born, and just like I named Anthony after your father, I will do the same thing with my little girl, after your mother, Elizabeth Jennifer. I don't expect for you to name your twins after anyone in my family, I just know that they will have some of you in them, they have to. If it was possible for two women to conceive, then I would gladly have you impregnate me. Our children would be beautiful, Jenna. I'm sure they still will, even if they aren't made together._

_Sometimes I wonder how I can possibly go on. Sometimes I think I will just burst, you know? Like, I have so much love for you that my skin will just no longer be able to hold everything in and my guts will go everywhere. _

_I think I'm not making any sense anymore. Maybe I am completely going mental because of my love for you. I would gladly take the insanity sometimes, like when Rob took you on your honeymoon to New Zealand and you were gone for nearly a month. Poor Jim got the brunt of my bad personality, and he even mentioned that he couldn't wait for you to get home so I would be normal again. It made me laugh when he said that, because he has absolutely no clue._

_I miss you, love._

_Anthea_

xxxxx

Emily's eyes were full of unshed tears. It was one thing to name her son after her grandfather, but was another thing completely for Effy to be named after her own grandmother. It was completely fucked up, and utterly beautiful at the same time.

Naomi had to admit that even she felt shocked by the most recent entrée. There simply were no words that she could say that would do anything to ease the situation.

"Do you think my mum named us after…" Emily began to ask before thinking better of it and killing the question before it was fully from her lips.

The blonde didn't answer. She didn't know the answer, first of all, and second, she was wondering the same thing herself. Her fingertips reached up to brush the crimson locks in hopes of settling down the active mind of her love. Emily leaned her head into her.

They sat like that for a little bit, in comfortable silence, before the Fitch reached up and turned the page. It was blank. Her eyebrows furrowed slightly as she turned it again only to find another unused page. "That's it?" she said in a frustrated tone.

After a few more pages and nearly to the end of the journal she found a couple pages that did have some writing. The script, however, was obviously different than Anthea's writing. The date at the top was seven months after the Fitch twins were born, so probably around ten or eleven months after Effy was born to Anthea.

It looked familiar to Emily. Too familiar.

xxxxx

_Anthea,_

_I miss you so much that at times I believe I'd like to take my last breath on this earth and join you in death. If it wasn't for the twins, then surely I would have found a way to end my own life. You wouldn't have wanted me to follow you and leave them. You loved them just as much as I did, and they hadn't even been born yet. I am sorry it has taken me so long to write to you, it's been about eight months since you left me. I needed time._

_I have read this journal. It wasn't in my place to do so, but I couldn't help myself. I knew that you had written things down because I would often see this on the bedside table with a pen on top of it. Some days you would put it down the moment I would come in. It wasn't as if you were hiding it from me, and with everything that has happened between us, I figured that you needed an outlet. I know I am not always the easiest person, but I know you love … loved… me._

_I know you never got to meet the twins, other than rubbing my belly and speaking to them. I never even told you the names I had picked out for them; I wanted it to be a surprise. It is too late now, of that I know, but I just felt the need to tell you. I had noticed that your children had quite familiar names to those of my parents, and it is funny because I took the first and middle name of your mother to name my girls after. The older twin, by six minutes, is Kathryn, and the younger one is named Emilia We have already shortened their names to Katie and Emily, so it might have been a bit more difficult to discern but they were in honour of you. I'm glad Rob didn't try to fight me on it. Then again, he still doesn't know where I pulled those names from. He never will. It was between you and I, and now that you are no longer here, I have to bare this secret on my own shoulders until I can be with you again._

_I have always loved you, Anthea. I'm sorry that I was scared. I shouldn't have reacted the way that I did when you told me you were pregnant with Anthony, but I really didn't expect for anything like that to happen._

_What we had was radiantly beautiful. _

_I will always be yours,_

_Jenna_

xxxxx

Emily nearly dropped the book completely when she finished reading. If it wasn't for Naomi holding half of it up, it would have tumbled into their laps.

"Your name is Emilia?" Naomi asked, slightly shocked that she didn't even know the true name of her lover.

Emily nodded. "I've always gone by Emily, just as Katie has always gone by that. The only time we would ever hear our true names was if we were in trouble by our father, or when mum was tucking us in to bed at night, giving us both a long hug and kiss on the forehead as she said her good nights."

"Emilia," Naomi said it seriously and softly as she kissed the redhead's temple. "What's your middle name?"

"She loved her," Emily said in a daze, not even reacting to the tender affection being bestowed upon her by her girlfriend, or the question posed. "My mum loved Anthea," she said as if clarifying who it was she was speaking about.

The blonde nodded her head and gently extricated the book from their hands to set it on the table. She reached around Emily and positioned the petite body under the crook of her arm so that Emily's leg and arm were thrown haphazardly over Naomi's body. Emily's fingers began to trace patterns on the fabric of her girlfriend's shirt, sometimes tripping over the dip that was her navel.

"I don't have one," Emily said randomly.

Confused, the blonde responded, "What?"

"A middle name. I don't have one. It's just Emilia Fitch," she elucidated.

"Oh…." Naomi said, feeling slightly stupid for a moment that Emily had actually answered her question but that she hadn't made the connection. "Does Katie not have one either?"

"No," she whispered.

Naomi's hand started to rub gently along Emily's spine as if following an intricate blueprint filled with lines and curves, circles and edges.

"Dad has no idea," she mumbled into the skin of Naomi's neck. The blonde didn't respond and so she continued, "he had no idea that mum loved Anthea. It's no wonder mother didn't want to talk about it. I know I wouldn't have wanted to, would you?"

Naomi shook her head slightly and set her free hand on the thigh thrown across her hips.

"What should I do, Naoms?"

"Ems, I love you, but there's no way I could answer that. Your mum already dislikes me, and your dad only tolerates me because I make you happy… so I'm in no position to tell you one way or the other, " Naomi explained gently.

Emily was silent for a few minutes, deep in thought. Her fingers slipped under the blonde's shirt so she could caress the silky skin over her lover's abdomen. After a few deep breaths she spoke softly, "I have to talk to mum again, I think. I don't want this to mess up our family, but doesn't dad deserve to know?"

Naomi thought for a moment to gather her thoughts on the matter before explaining, "Is it hurting him now, not knowing? This was years ago, Ems. What good could bringing it up possibly do? Who knows, maybe your mum ended up coming clean about it all, and if she didn't, maybe it is because she actually learned to love your father. At least the bloke stayed around."

Emily nodded and brushed her lips along the column of Naomi's neck, "Thank you."

Naomi couldn't help it when her breath hitched. It was already difficult enough to keep her emotions in check when the tender touch Emily was administering to her stomach. Couple that with her heated breath exhaling against her skin, and now her soft lips pressing along her pulse point… she was already in a state of arousal, but she knew it wasn't the time. "Welcome," she said in a shaky voice as Emily's body tucked in tighter to her own body, and she thought she felt Emily's hips move into her, but it was only once, and it most certainly could have been her mounting need that was screaming out to be sated. Either way, she kept herself balanced enough to allow Emily to fall into a light slumber, cambered into her body.

"Love you," Naomi whispered almost inaudibly as she brushed her lips over the ginger tresses.

**xxxxx**

******Well, hopefully it was worth the wait. Let me know what you think!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Well, it has been a while since I updated. I've had a lot going on and writing kind of got put on the back burner. One of those things was the passing of my grandma... only 3 months after my grandpa went. So I'm off for the next week for family time and hopefully will be able to get more than just this chapter up. That is my goal, at least.**

**Thank you for any readers still out there, I'm terribly sorry I've kept you waiting for so long. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint. Let me know what you think! **

**This is un-beta'd, so any mistakes are mine.**

**Oh, and in case I haven't said so in a while... these characters do not belong to me, I've simply borrowed them... I'll give them back in time for 'Fire'... I promise. (and then I will take them back!)**

**xxxxx**

Emily woke up suddenly, her body bending at the waist to be sat up straight in bed. Her chocolate brown orbs moved to the still slumbering form of her blonde girlfriend. Her heart was pounding forcefully against her ribs and she was panting as if she had just run a marathon. She was anxious. She was scared. Part of her wanted to march straight to the farm and confront her mother. The other part of her wanted to forget about everything she had learned. Then there was a tiny bit that wanted to talk to Effy about her brother, and Anthea, but surely it wasn't her place to do so.

The redhead heard a grumble coming from the body beside her and she couldn't help but smile down at her beautiful profile. "Hey," she said softly, reaching down to tuck a stray peroxide lock of hair behind Naomi's ear.

A half mumbled, half slurred respond came shortly after, "Hey Ems."

"Can you drive me to JJ's house?" she quickly asks.

Blue eyes opened up to look up at her beautiful girlfriend. Her lips held a lazy smile and after admiring the view for a bit, she nodded her head. Slowly she pushed herself up, reaching over to place a chaste kiss on Emily's cheek. She smiled larger when she noticed the easily visible reddening of Emily's cheeks.

"What do you need to go to JJ's for?" Naomi inquired as she started to head toward the bathroom. "Do I have time for a shower?"

Emily nodded to the second question and paused before answering the first, "I have that competition, Naoms. I don't think I'm ready. I've put some new moves into our routine and I don't know if we can pull them off because I haven't been over there to practice and work with Thunder at all."

Naomi could see the nervous tension forming on Emily's features and nodded, "I won't be but five minutes, okay? Maybe you should give him a call to let him know we're going to his, yeah?"

Emily nodded and picked up her mobile from the side table just as Naomi left the room for the shortest shower ever.

The blonde was out in a short amount of time and dressed after a few more minutes. Emily greeted her at the door and kissed her softly on the lips. A small sound erupted from Naomi's throat at the unexpected intimacy. The redhead pulled back and smiled lightly before handing Naomi some clothes to put on.

Naomi looked at the jeans and top, and then noticed that her boots had been put out to wear instead of her trainers. "Is there some reason I'm being dressed up like I'm going riding?"

"Yes… well kind of. I want you in the arena with me. You help me stay relaxed and I'm so tight…"

"You're very tight," Naomi interrupted, earning her a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Cheeky bitch," Emily said with a faux offended tone of voice, but she couldn't help but smile either.

Naomi just smiled and started to put the requested clothes on, then sat on the bed to lace up the boots. Emily sat down next to her silently, her face back to the blank look that she would have when she was deep in thought. After the rebel had finished up she turned to her girlfriend and put a hand on her lower back, waiting until the chocolate gaze met her cerulean one. "Everything will be okay, Ems. You are the most disciplined person I know. You just need to relax and focus," Naomi said gently.

Emily flashed a half smile and grabbed Naomi's hand as she stood, pulling the blonde up with her.

xxxxx

It didn't take long at all for the pair to get to JJ's, and since Emily had called ahead, the boy had left the side gate open for them to drive through.

"Hey Emily, Naomi," JJ said happily as he saw them get out of the car. His excited demeanor quickly evaporated when he saw the look of strife written on his friend's face. "Emily?" he questioned carefully.

Emily shook her head fervently, indicating that she didn't wish to talk about it at the moment. "How has Thunder been?" she asked, trying to keep the subject on something more safe than the tornado of emotions running rampant through her petite body.

"He's been acting a little strange, Ems. I was going to call you later today, I uh… I didn't know you'd be up so early," JJ replied.

"What?! What's wrong?" Emily called back over her shoulder as she began running toward the stables. She pulled open the heavy door and rushed to the stall that Thunder was in… except he wasn't there. "Where the fuck is he, JJ!" she exclaimed.

JJ and Naomi rushed after the redhead. Naomi stopped dead in her tracks when Emily whipped around, her eyes like molten lava as she screamed at the boy.

The eccentric boy started to stutter as he got closer, but nothing was discernible.

"Fucking JJ, where the fuck is Thunder!" Emily tried again, this time grasping him by the shoulders and shaking him slightly to get him from being locked on.

Naomi walked up smoothly and removed Emily's hands from JJ's shoulder's, pulling her a few steps away so that the boy could actually attempt to speak.

"He… I think he just missed you…" he began before being interrupted.

"Where… IS… HE?" Emily shouted.

JJ stopped and turned toward the arena as Naomi pulled the distraught girl into her arms. "JJ, an answer would be nice right about now," Naomi said as calmly as she could.

"He's just being shod, Emily," he said softly, his voice trembling in fear at the pint sized ball of flames that was only being contained by Naomi's arms.

Naomi looked at the boy with a bewildered look on her face. She wanted to ask what the fuck 'shod' meant, but luckily for her, JJ was actually able to interpret her facial expression.

"The Farrier is here putting horse shoes on him," JJ explained.

"Oh," the blonde said under her breath and pulled the girl away from her chest, looking into the eyes of her lover. "See, he's okay. He just needs some Emily time, yeah?" she said with a small smile playing at the edges of her lips.

Emily took in a deep lungful of oxygen and let it out slowly. "God, I'm sorry, JJ, I've been a bit worked up," Emily apologized.

JJ quickly looked over to Naomi, then back to Emily, speaking before he had thought to think about what it was he was saying, "Isn't Naomi suppose to release some of that… oh no… I uh… I didn't mean… shitification…" he continued to mumble expletives to himself until Naomi and Emily both walked toward him.

"Don't worry JJ, I have no problems releasing some of Emily's tension," she said with a smirk, stopping his blubbering instantly. "Well that worked rather well," she said to herself.

Emily couldn't help but let loose a laugh as she smacked her girlfriend in the shoulder for the second time that morning.

"You saw that, right JJ? That's girlfriend abuse or something," Naomi joked.

JJ just stared at one girl, then the other, not quite sure what to say.

"She was teasing, JJ," Emily explained when she realized her friend hadn't cottoned on to the jest.

"Oh, yeah… right… abuse," he said unsurely.

Emily chuckled again and then started walking toward where the farrier usually worked. Thunder's head was already turned in her direction, his ears perked up. He whinnied at her and he shifted his weight, which caused the farrier to drop the hoof he was working on. The man was rather hefty, and was tall, so compared to Emily he looked like a ogre.

"Emily," he said with a warm smile as he picked Thunder's hoof back up and started nailing in the last shoe, "Almost done, love, then he's all yours again."

"Thank you," she said softly as she walked up to her trusty steed and began teasing his chin with her fingertips. "Have you been a good boy for JJ?" she asked Thunder seriously. He snorted and looked over to the boy, then back to his small rider and nudged her. "I know boy, I've missed you too. Ready for a work out?" His large black head moved up and down which caused Emily to giggle in response.

The farrier finished filing off the last nail and set Thunder's foot down gently, patting the steed on the shoulder and picking up his bag. "Be well, Emily," he said with a nod as he walked off.

Naomi and JJ stayed back to let Emily have some space. JJ knew her well enough to know that nothing would get in between her and Thunder, and that the time away has been hard on both of them. Naomi was just scared shitless of being near the huge beast.

Emily wrapped her arms around his thick neck and just held on to him, apologizing for her absence and telling him that she would try to make it around every day. She explained that it was hard with her not living at home anymore and that she didn't want to be a burden on JJ and his family. They were kind enough to be housing him in the first place. The stallion stood there, tall and proud, with his neck curled in as close to a hug as he could actually give.

When Emily pulled away, she had tears shining in her coffee orbs, but not a single one fell. She nodded determinedly to her steed and started to walk towards the arena, opening up the paddock gate so Thunder could follow her.

"I've always been amazed at that," JJ whispered to Naomi.

"What? About what?"

"Horses don't normally do that, at least not to that extent. It is one thing for them to follow a person around in an arena, or even a pasture, but to be completely free to run off if he wanted and not taking the opportunity… it's truly spectacular."

Naomi watched as the massive equine followed his petite rider into the arena. Sure it had been intriguing, but she hadn't been around horses for long enough to know that that wasn't a normal behavior. She just nodded her head and watched with new eyes, almost, as Thunder followed Emily around the arena. When she jogged, he trotted. When she ran, he cantered slowly after. It was like watching a game of follow the leader.

Emily stopped running and walked backwards. Thunder slowed down as well and lowered his head and reached forward until his nose was right at the redhead's chest. They moved around like that for a few minutes before the girl stopped completely near the iron gate. Thunder's head lifted and he stood tall, as if he was doing so to impress his owner.

She chuckled and climbed onto the gate and hopped on his bare back. She grasped onto the hair at his withers and clicked her tongue. He started to walk slowly, but proudly.

JJ and Naomi both moved up to the fence and watched from there, both leaning on the top rail as they observed.

Emily had gone through her normal warm up, but even Thunder could feel her stress. When she commanded him to stop he did so, but he pranced a bit also. "Naomi," Emily called over her shoulder, looking at her lover, "will you please come here?"

JJ looked surprised and Naomi looked terrified. She had thought that maybe Emily had been joking with her about having her come into the arena, but apparently she had been completely serious. JJ gave her a friendly push with his elbow, tilting his head not so understatedly towards Emily.

Naomi frowned at him and crawled through and walked slowly toward the towering stallion and his rider. She swallowed a lump in her throat and was tightening and relaxing her hands at her sides. She still didn't understand why the animals frightened her so much, especially after she had been made to ride one after the accident. Then again, that horse was much shorter and smaller than Thunder. She stopped about five feet away and looked up at Emily.

"Ride with me?" Emily gently requested.

Naomi felt her blood pressure spike and could feel and hear her heart pounding in her skull like a bass drum. She couldn't speak and couldn't even move to try to give a non-verbal answer.

Emily urged Thunder forward a few steps and turned him sideways so she didn't have to look at her girlfriend over his ears. "Please, Naoms," she said softly.

Naomi just continued to stare at Emily as if she had grown an extra appendage out of her neck, but the moment she heard the gentle pleading, she was helpless to decline. The blonde walked toward the fence and climbed up, just as she had seen Emily do before, and when Emily brought Thunder close and grasped her arm, she got on with her eyes closed.

Emily turned around as her girlfriend scooted closer to her, "Naoms, I need you to hold onto me, okay? I need to relax because I'm giving Thunder mixed signals. Remember how I taught you before, to relax your middle? Can you do that for me?"

"I… I can try," Naomi stumbled out. She reached around Emily's body and took a few deep breaths to calm down enough to be able to help.

Once Naomi had relaxed enough, Emily clicked her tongue and the stallion started moving easily, even with the added weight on his back. The blonde kept her eyes closed and concentrated on staying loose and after two trips around the arena, she felt Emily start to lean back into her. Naomi wasn't sure what she was supposed to do, not really, but she held on regardless.

Emily leaned back into her lover, taking slow deep breaths as she felt the warmth permeating her back through the thin material separating their skins. The equestrian specialist was feeling better and her body was now working with Thunder's smooth gait instead of against it. She did a few easy moves that the black stallion performed perfectly.

Naomi was about to jump off when the animal below her started to move sideways and around in a circle. Her eyes were shut so tightly that the muscles in her face were starting to burn. She just kept telling herself that she was doing this to help Emily, and that she needed to not tense up.

After a few more rounds Emily called Thunder to a stop. She pulled one of Naomi's hands from around her stomach and kissed her palm. "Thank you, love," she said sincerely.

"Uh huh…" Naomi mumbled, finally opening her eyes now that the horse had stopped moving. She felt her heart skip a beat when Emily kissed her hand and she couldn't help but give the redhead a kiss on her neck, the only part of her girlfriend she could really reach. "Can I… I mean…"

"Yes, Naoms, you can dismount now," Emily teasingly interrupted, knowing that the blonde would want to get off the horse as soon as possible.

"Thanks," Naomi said and quickly hopped down from the tall equine. She turned around and looked up with a smile, feeling much better that she was down on solid ground once again.

"I'm just going to go through my routine a couple times and then we can go, okay?" Emily explained.

Naomi nodded her head and tried not to run as she walked back toward JJ, who had a smile on his face and two thumbs up in the air. The blonde rolled her eyes as she got closer.

"You know she doesn't let anyone ride Thunder except for her," JJ said when Naomi crawled through the fence.

"What do you mean? She hasn't had anyone else ride him? Like ever?" She didn't quite believe what JJ was saying. She knew that Emily loved that four legged animal, but that seemed weird that she hadn't let anyone else ride him, and more so that she would even request Naomi to ride with her.

"I mean, no one except Emily has ever been on Thunder. Not with her, and not without her. Not her dad, not Katie, not anyone but her… except now, you," he clarified; trying to speak slowly to make sure she fully understood what he was telling her.

She was shocked, and honoured, and a thousand other emotions all at the same time. Now, Naomi Campbell doesn't fucking cry, but she could feel a heat in her chest and a tightening in her throat. She swallowed a lump in her throat and turned back to Emily who was working through her routine a lot more calmly than she had been doing previously. She could feel a burning sensation at the backs of her eyes and she fought it off.

Did she really not think she was trusted that much by the redhead? Even Naomi couldn't answer that question as she pushed back the tsunami of emotions that were threatening to make themselves known.

Naomi had barely reeled in her emotions when Emily hopped off her stallion and started walking towards them. Emily calmly opened the gate for the stallion to walk through and he followed her back to his stall. She took her time in brushing him off and gave him a few carrots as a treat.

"You did good," Emily said out loud.

Naomi looked to JJ, then over to Thunder, trying to deduce who it was that Emily was speaking to.

The redhead turned around and looked at the blonde, "Naomi?"

"Yeah?"

Emily smiled, "I said you did good."

Naomi's cheeks flushed, "I thought maybe you were talking to Thunder, and I figured talking for him wouldn't do him justice… I think my voice is too high."

The redhead began to laugh and patted the stallion's thick neck, "Did you hear that, boy? Naomi thinks you have a deep voice… do you have a deep voice?" The stallion moved his head up and down and then whinnied loudly toward Naomi, who took a step back, even though she was stood outside the stall. "I think he agrees with you, Naoms… and I don't have to tell him he did well, he already knows it," she said with a smirk on her lips.

"Ha ha," Naomi said sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest and pouting.

"Oh come on Naoms, don't be petulant," the redhead said with a smirk on her lips.

Naomi growled slightly and relaxed her posture, shaking her head in the process. "I think you owe me, Fitch," she teased.

"Oh giddy giddy… I think I'll leave you two ladies," JJ said as he turned around quickly and walked away muttering to himself.

The two girls held their laughter in until he closed the stable door behind him. "You're so bad, Naomi!" Emily exclaimed as she closed the door to Thunder's stall.

"So they say," she said with a smirk as she leaned in and kissed the redhead… long, and deep.

By the time they released each other, they were both breathing heavily and Emily's back was pressed up against the wall with Naomi's hands on her hips whilst her own hands were tangled in peroxide tresses. "Fuck… the things you do to me," Emily breathed out.

Naomi flashed her a smile and winked at her before turning around and walking towards the exit, "Coming Ems?"

Emily started to follow her out after giving her stalling one last scratch between his nostrils. Her voice was husky as she replied, "Oh I hope so…"

**xxxxx**

**Yeah! If you would please be so kind and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I know the last few have been kind of thick, so I wanted to ease up a bit before Emily went completely mental and went on a killing spree! **


	48. Chapter 48

**Well, it took a little longer than I had thought, but here is the next chapter. I couldn't decide whether this chapter and the next should be combined into one long chapter, or split into two. Thanks to Crev for helping me with that decision (even if Crev didn't realize it until now). **

**Another somewhat calmer chapter. I was feeling bad for all those emotions all over the place, so hopefully this chapter will help it even more.**

**I've seen some new names subscribing (to either me or this fic in particular), and some favouriting as well, and of course reviews. Thank you all for your support. It makes me all happy when I get an email alert letting me know that my story is enjoyed! :)**

**Unbeta'd, as per, so any mistakes are mine... unlike the characters, who sadly don't.**

**xxxxx**

Emily had avoided her parents all together since the startling revelation about her mother and Anthea's secret love affair. Part of her wanted to just take the bull by the horns and talk to Jenna about it, whilst the other part just wanted to keep the peace. She was ever thankful for Naomi's presence, the silent strength giving the redhead what she needed to keep going day after day. The soft embraces, the tender kisses, everything that embodied her constantly growing emotions for the blonde.

Time was running thin for the redhead, and she had been over to JJ's every day to practice, but her anxiety wasn't doing her any favours. It seemed like every time she would bring Thunder into the practice arena, everything with Jenna and Anthea would come crashing over her like tsunami waves intent on taking her out. Emily never used to have that problem. Anytime she would ride everything would dissolve into the far recesses of her mind. It was as much of an outlet for her as it was enjoyable.

The competition has been weighing heavily on her mind. She had set such high expectations for herself... and with her record, so had everyone else. She had added a few new moves into her arsenal, but her changes from one to the other felt forced and sloppy, which only frustrated her more.

Naomi would come with her every day, and every day she would watch on, always showing her undying support.

"Naomi?" Emily called out from the middle of the arena.

Naomi smiled at her girlfriend, "Yes babe?"

Emily went silent for a moment, as if she was working out how exactly to put something into words. The blonde stayed silent, letting the redhead work it out without pressuring her. "Do you think I'm ready?" she asked meekly.

Naomi's eyebrows shot up. She didn't know, to be honest. It wasn't as if dressage, or anything to do with horses, was an area of her expertise. "Ems, only you can really know that, but even I can tell that you're distracted," she said calmly.

Emily's lips pursed slightly and she nodded her head. Naomi was right, she knew that. With the competition the next day she should be confident in the routine. "Can you turn on the stereo, please? Disk two, song four," Emily politely asked.

Naomi simply nodded her head and went about starting the requested song. After pushing a couple buttons a light classical ballad started softly through the speakers. She watched as Emily closed her eyes and tilted her head back, as if she was letting the music chase away everything else in her life. Naomi saw the sparkle in her girlfriend's eyes when she opened her chocolate orbs and couldn't help but smile. Of course to Naomi, everything Emily was able to do atop the massive stallion was utterly beautiful, breathtaking even, but there was a renewed concentration written on the rider's face.

After going through the routine two more times she dismounted and walked toward the arena gate. Naomi opened it for her and Thunder to walk through, making sure it was securely fastened before following a good distance behind them.

Emily took extra care when brushing him off, making sure his coat was positively gleaming, even in the dense light in the stables. She got out what looked to be black paint and she knelt down at Thunder's front feet, painting the black liquid onto his hooves. The redhead did the same thing with his back feet. She then started to run a comb through Thunder's mane, getting out any tangles that had formed since she had last given him a good brushing.

Naomi watched in serene amazement at just how relaxed her girlfriend was. It was probably the first time in a good few weeks at the very least.

The redhead then moved to Thunder's tail. She gave it the same attention that was given to the rest of his hair and soon it was brushed to perfection. Both Thunder's mane and tail had a natural wave to them, which made them seem that much longer and flowing. She then tickled his muzzle and exited the stall. She smirked at her girlfriend who had undoubtedly been watching her the entire time.

Naomi smiled brightly at her, "Ready?"

Emily turned back to the stallion and nodded once, "I am," she said with maybe a little more confidence than she actually felt.

The blonde gave her a brief look before tilting her head forward, reaching her hand out toward Emily so they could walk out together, hand in hand. Naomi gave her hand a brief squeeze of support. "Is Katie going to be there?" Naomi asked... but what she really wanted to ask was_ 'Is your whole family going to be there?'_

"Yeah, Katie will be, and dad."

"Good," she said quietly as they made it out to Naomi's car. "Where to?"

"I need to go to my parents' house to get my gear so I can make sure it is ready for tomorrow. Hopefully dad will be there so we can talk about when he will be picking up Thunder so I can meet him here," she said, rambling slightly in the process.

The ride to the Fitch Family Farm was short, and somewhat silent without any music on... just the soft rumbling of the engine and every once in a while a high pitched squeaking of the brakes.

"You can wait here," Emily said once the vehicle had come to a complete stop. Naomi didn't argue. She wasn't looking forward to a run in with the Fitch Bitch, and hopefully staying in the car would keep the peace.

Emily ran off inside and Naomi turned off the engine to save petrol, since she wasn't sure just how long her girlfriend would be inside.

The redhead had barely stepped in the door before she was wrapped in a massive Fitch hug. Her arms moved around his waist and she turned her head to lie on the chiseled chest of her father. "How's my little girl?" he inquired gently, kissing the top of her head.

Emily didn't respond as the complete devastation from the knowledge of Fitch family secrets take hold of her and start to crush her from the inside out. Her entire chest felt like it was being compacted. She heard the soft murmurs coming from her loving father, and his embrace didn't falter.

Finally after a few minutes the redhead pulled away, tears streaking down her cheeks. Rob Fitch reached his hands forward to her cheeks and his thumbs brushed them away, a small smile on his lips. "I've missed you, Emilia," he said softly. "You know you can come home at any time, kid. Plus the rest of the horses miss ya… and miss Thunder too. You know he was the true stallion of the herd."

Emily couldn't help but laugh slightly. It was true. They did only have two stallions, Thunder and Sir Paint, the rest were mares or geldings, but it was no secret that Thunder was the true leader of the herd. It was strange, actually, because the two stallions had never gone after each other, Sir Paint just took the second position in stride, as if he knew that it would get ugly if there was a battle between them. "I'm sure Sir Paint has been reveling in his step up," she said with a small chuckle.

Rob put an arm around her shoulders and walked her further into the house, "He sure is," he responded. "So what brings you 'round here, Ems?" he asked. He always was one to get straight to the point.

Emily nearly stopped on the spot. Should she tell her father of everything she had come across regarding Jenna and Anthea?

"Emilia?" he pressed softly. "Is everything okay? Is Gina looking over you, and her girl, Naomi?"

Emily smiles, "Yes, daddy, Gina is wonderful, and Naomi is absolutely lovely."

Rob wasn't sure if he completely believed his daughter, but he had never been one to push. He was straight forward and up front, and if his daughters or son had something they were keeping to themselves, he had faith that it was for a good reason. All his children knew they could come to him whenever, with whatever, and he would help them if possible… and if he couldn't, he would be there for them. "Good to hear. Have you talked to Katie at all? She's been going out a lot and brought over this rather frail looking girl the other day. I swear that girl couldn't pick up a bale of hay if her life depended on it."

Emily's eyebrows furrowed, then realization hit and she started to laugh, "You mean Effy?"

"I suppose that's what Katie called her, I knew it was an unusual name… probably why I didn't recall it," he replied. "Do you know her?"

"I know her a little bit, her mum passed away when she was a baby, and her dad is Jim Stonem. I know she's a friend of Naomi's, but other than that, I don't know much more than that," she said, slyly slipping in the name of Effy's father to try to see if there would be a reaction.

"Ah yes, Jim, I went to school with him… had to drop out because his girl came up pregnant and he took on the responsibility like a champ. I thought he had two kids though, not just one. Yeah, he had a boy first. He got married before he was born, think they called him Tony." Rob looked like he was reflecting on the past. "Yeah… it was Anthony… and last I knew his wife had their second child and then she passed unexpectedly after that, some accident with a horse right before you and your sister were born. You know your mum and her were good friends, she was there when Jim's wife died. It nearly killed your mum. They were close."

That was probably the most that Emily had ever heard coming from her father's mouth at one time. She wondered if she should press her father for information. He had mentioned they were close, but did he really know how close they were… that they were lovers? Was what she knew actually a secret from her father, or had Jenna come clean about it. By the sound of her entrée in Athena's diary, the Fitch mother wasn't going to tell anyone.

"Did you know Anthea well?"

Rob shrugged his shoulders and started walking towards the kitchen and the younger twin followed him there. "I didn't know her as well as I should have. She and your mum were best mates. Jenna spent a lot of time at the Stonem residence after Tony was born, and even when they were both pregnant. I think it was good for them both to have someone to lean on. God knows that Jim and I were both busy with work and school and probably didn't spend enough time with them."

Emily nodded her head. It seemed to her that Rob was aware that they were close, but it wasn't like he would just come out and say that he knew they were being intimate.

"Anyway, kid, I know you didn't come here to speak about an old friend of your mum's," Rob said with a smile as he got some juice from the fridge and poured two glasses full. He walked to the table and set the beverages down and took a seat.

Emily followed his lead and sat at the six-seater table, reaching for the drink and taking a long pull from it. "Well, I mostly came to see what time you wanted to pick up Thunder," she said calmly.

Rob took a drink of his own, "Well, I know you like to get there early, and it isn't too far away this time, so we could probably leave by five and be there with plenty of time to spare." Father Fitch paused for a minute, "Will Naomi be driving up with us?"

Emily smiled at just how much her father knew her. "I um… I think she was going to drive up on her own, just so there wasn't any awkwardness," she replied with a small shrug.

"Well, Jenna isn't going to be there, so I'm not making James go, and Katie said she was going to go to support you," Rob said. "Do Katie and Naomi get on?"

"I don't think they hate each other," Emily said with a slight laugh.

Rob joined in her guffaw, "I suppose that's a start. I'll just have Katie sit up in the front with me, if you and Naomi don't mind sharing the back."

Emily took another sip, "I'll ask her. If she wants to, I'll let her know she can ride with us instead of following behind."

"Sounds good. Picking up your clothes then? I've already shined up Thunder's show tack, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, you know how I am about everything the night before, dad," she said with another little laugh.

Rob picked up the now empty glasses and started to rinse them in the sink, nodding his head. "Yes, I do. I'll get Thunder's hooves done tonight and make sure he's all ready for tomorrow," he said as an afterthought.

"Oh, I… I already did that, dad," Emily said bashfully.

Rob Fitch laughed, "That's my girl. So are you heading out?" He turned around to look at his little girl, a smile still plastered to his face and his blue eyes shining.

"Yeah, Naomi's out in the car waiting…"

"You left her in the car?" Rob interrupted.

Emily's face showed her shock, "Well I wasn't sure if mum was home, and well, she doesn't much care for Naomi."

Rob regarded her for a moment and then shrugged his shoulders. "I do see your point. You mother is quite fierce when she thinks her cubs are in trouble. She isn't much of a fan of that Effy girl either. Maybe if she realized she was Anthea's girl she might let up a little."

Emily just stared at him, and then nodded, turning around to get her competition gear from the closet in her old room. She also grabbed a few supplies she thought she might need, shoving them into a bag. Once she got everything settled she walked back out to tell her father goodbye, but he wasn't there. She shrugged her shoulders to herself before realizing the door leading outside was cracked open. She pulled it open further, nervous for what she might find. It didn't seem too serious though, as her father was just talking to Naomi, who was leaning against her car smoking a fag.

xxxxx

Naomi had just gotten out of her car to smoke and stretch her legs when she saw the door open. She tensed for a brief moment, readying herself for a battle with Mrs. Fitch… but it wasn't her. Instead it was the polite and mild mannered husband, Rob. The blonde relaxed slightly, bringing up the cigarette up to her lips to draw in another breath of nicotine and tobacco.

"Hey Naomi, I was wondering if I could have a few words," Rob said with a smile as he moved further from the house.

Naomi nodded her head, "Sure can, Mr. Fitch."

"There's a few things, actually," he stated, but when Naomi didn't interject, he continued. "First, and foremost, I wanted to thank you, and please pass my thanks on to Gina as well, for taking care of my little Emilia." Rob cuffed Naomi on the shoulder and nodded his head with a genuine smile plastered across his face. "Now that that is out of the way, I'd like to invite you to ride with us tomorrow. Jenna and James won't be going, just Emily, Katie, and myself… so there's plenty of room for you to ride with us. Save some petrol, and you can sleep on the way, since we're meeting at the Jones' at five AM."

Blue eyes nearly popped out of her head, "Did you say five AM?"

Rob laughed loudly, "Yes. So will you be riding up with us then?"

"I think I will be. I'm not much of a morning person, and with my luck I'll end up running into a tree again," she responded with a chuckle.

"We can't have that happening again. Emily was so distraught. I don't want to see my baby girl like that ever again, so you better keep your car away from trees… and ditches too, and bridges…"

"I got it, Mr. Fitch… safe driving for me," Naomi interrupted, her eyes flicking over Rob's shoulder when she saw Emily walk out the front door.

Rob turned around with a bright smile, still lightly chuckling. "Emsy, it looks like I convinced Naomi to join us."

Emily's smile was bright enough to rival the sun, and the blonde couldn't help but smile back at her. "That's wonderful!" she said excitedly, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek and giving him a one armed hug.

He leaned over and kissed his daughter on the head before turning around, "See you kids tomorrow then." Rob stopped at the front door and gave them a wave before disappearing inside.

Naomi put the finished fag into an old water bottle so she didn't litter it on the grounds of her girlfriend's parent's property. "Back to the house then?" Naomi questioned as she and Emily got into the car and buckled in.

Emily nodded happily and reached across to grasp Naomi's hand in her own, giving it two quick squeezes. Naomi responded by bringing her girlfriend's hand up to her lips, kissing it gently. "Back home sounds lovely."

**xxxxx**

**What did you think? Let me know! :)**

**Kind of feels like the calm before the storm, doesn't it?**

**Next chapter should be the competition unless I get extremely mushy and try to give Naomily another strife free chapter! LOL!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Next chapter.**

**I hope there are still some readers out there. This one was difficult for me to get out... mostly because every time I sat down to write I would get distracted watching 'dancing' horses.**

**Let me know what you think!**

**xxxxx**

Naomi had watched all evening as Emily bustled about getting her clothes and boots ready for the competition. She was so focused, and it was kind of a fun thing to watch. That is until Emily started polishing her boots for the fourth time.

"Ems, don't you think you should get some rest for tomorrow," the sleepy blonde said from the comfort of her bed, looking out across the room to where Emily was on the floor with polish and a brush. She waited for a response, but then realized that the redhead hadn't even heard her. There was no recognition that Emily had even been spoken to. "Emily?"

The younger twin's head popped up and turned to see the crystalline blue orbs of her lover looking back at her. "What?" she asked, clearly not having heard anything that was said to her.

"Shouldn't you sleep, you know, for the competition?" Naomi tried again, now that she had Emily's attention.

"I'm almost done, I promise," Emily said with a nervous smile. Naomi simply flashed a brief smile and turned from her side onto her back, stretching her arms up, letting loose a little grunt as her bones popped. She closed her eyes and listened as Emily finished cleaning her boots again, and then started putting the items away.

Emily started to strip down to her knickers and then slipped a sleeping top over her head. It didn't take her more than two seconds to slip under the duvet and cuddle into the blonde's side. Naomi automatically adjusted her arm and body so that the petite girl could properly move into her.

Sleep came somewhat quickly for the redhead, and after only a few minutes, half of them spent checking to make sure her alarm was set on her mobile, she was off into dreamland. Naomi, however, wasn't so lucky. Truth be told, she was worried. Worried all the drama that had been going on in Emily's life would make a sudden reappearance at the worst of times. She wanted Emily to do great, wanted her to take the competition by storm, but she had been so distracted lately.

Emily mumbled something incoherently in her sleep and Naomi kissed her forehead. The redhead calmed down instantly and cuddled in further, letting a little sigh through her partially parted lips. Naomi smiled down at her, maybe things would be alright. Maybe she was worrying too much.

Maybe...

xxxxx

Naomi nearly jumped off the bed when Emily's alarm started screeching. Emily, on the other hand, barely registered that there was an offending noise. "Ems, we gotta get going," Naomi said as she kissed her lover's lips gently.

That did the trick.

Emily's eyes opened into Naomi's bright blue gaze. She couldn't help herself; she reached a hand up through the peroxide tresses and pulled her down to reconnect their lips. It was soft and slow, and when Emily ran her tongue across Naomi's lips, it deepened.

Naomi pulled away after a few minutes, knowing that Emily didn't leave them much extra time to get showered and ready for her competition. "Ems, you need to shower," she mumbled into the soft sweet lips.

Emily gave Naomi one last peck on the lips and quickly got up to shower. Naomi had showered the night before, so all she really had to do was touch up everything and put her hair up since it was trying to be wavy, and she didn't have time to straighten it.

Naomi went downstairs and flipped on the kettle to make some tea. She had just finished it up and went upstairs when Emily came flying out of the bathroom. She barely had a towel hanging around her body and her hair was dripping down in crimson tendrils. It was absolutely breathtaking, and if they didn't need to get out to JJ's, she would definitely not be letting Emily get dressed at all.

She sat the tea on the armoire and kissed Emily's cheek. She received a mumbled 'thank you' and watched as the redhead moved between sipping her tea and getting into some clothes, obviously not her competition wear, but something similar to what she had been wearing when Naomi first ran into her.

She smiled at the thought. Naomi wasn't one to believe in fate, but it seemed strange to her that she was even there in the first place. Surely when she started choking on her MDMA pill wasn't just by chance, and it wasn't by chance that the petite redhead was right there to help her with some water to swallow it down. Everything just seems like it clicked into place, like a puzzle.

Naomi was lost in her memories of the first time she saw the redhead, and it took Emily coming over to actually shake her shoulders for the blonde to realize she'd been in a daydream. She laughed and pecked Emily on the lips, grabbing her bag, throwing her mobile and purse into it, and grabbing her keys.

It was still dark out and there were light raindrops splashing against the windscreen. Overall it wasn't too horrible though, however Naomi hoped that it was an indoor arena at the very least. She didn't want Emily to have to contend with the thoughts in her head as well as the elements outside.

When they pulled up to the Jones residence, Rob was already there, and was leading Thunder toward the horse trailer. Emily hopped out of the vehicle, almost before it was stopped completely, rushing over to her dad. She gave her dad a one armed hug and kissed him on the cheek as she took Thunder's lead and walked into the empty trailer.

It didn't take much longer to close the gate and transfer Emily's competition clothes. The two girls went to get into the back of the truck and were surprised to see that Katie wasn't the only one in the truck.

"Hey bitches..." Katie said with a smirk on her lips.

Katie was sat in the back seat, in the middle, whilst Effy took up one of the other seats. Naomi looked from her friend over to Katie, and then to Emily... now clearly confused on where she was supposed to sit. She could either sit next to Katie or up front. She begrudgingly got into the back seat next to the older twin. Emily leaned in and gave her girlfriend a kiss and quietly asked if she was going to be okay, or if she wanted to drive herself.

The stubbornness in Naomi wouldn't let her go back on accepting the ride from Rob. She just smiled and said she'd be fine as she buckled herself in.

"I said... 'Hey bitches'," Katie repeated.

Mumbled hellos soon were audible from both Naomi and Emily.

Emily had hoped that she could try to relax and lean against Naomi on the trip, but obviously that wasn't going to happen now. She was a half a second away from asking Katie to sit shotgun and she'd take the middle when Rob opened the door.

"Everyone ready?" he said a little too chirpily for five in the morning.

He received a couple tired, mumbled replies.

They had just set off when Naomi's mobile chirped. Confused, she pulled it from her bag and it quickly sprang to life, showing a text message. She opened the message from Effy.

**Surprise! I hope you don't mind me coming with, but the way Katie requested it, I really couldn't say no. Plus, I brought pills... I figured you wouldn't be opposed.**

Naomi kept herself from looking over across the older twin to see her mate. She really was trying not to be irritated, not at the fact that Effy had shown up without her knowledge, but at the fact that she had to be sat back there with her and Katie. She had wanted to have the back seat to herself and Emily so she could try to keep the redhead from betting lost in her thoughts.

Naomi didn't reply. It would look foolish of her to respond only to have Effy's mobile indicate a text a few moments later. It doesn't get any more obvious than that. The blonde tucked her mobile back into her bag and leaned against the cold window.

The pattering of water hitting the glass kept her from being able to fall asleep. Rob had said the drive would be less than an hour, which would get them there before six. The competition didn't start until ten, and depending on when Emily actually performed, she might not go on until after twelve.

That would be a lot of time to kill. Maybe, Naomi thought, the fact that Effy was there with drugs would make that more tolerable.

Emily had put in her ear buds in, and turned on her iPod, putting on the soft music she always listened to before a competition. She leaned her seat back a bit and reached over her head. Naomi offered her hand and the redhead put it on her shoulder, right next to her neck. Naomi's thumb brushed up against Emily's pulse point and she could hear the light gasp from the girl in the seat in front of her. She let her fingertips settle on the curve between Emily's neck and shoulder. Naomi didn't know if she was helping the redhead's anxiety at all, but she was hoping.

Forty-nine minutes later Naomi was getting out of the truck after Rob parked it in the designated area. There were only one or two other trailers parked at this time in the morning. Naomi noted that there weren't even any food stands up yet.

Rob left the girls to go see if there was a stable to put Thunder in seeing as the weather was only getting worse. The once light grey clouds were now charcoal and covering the sky like a dark blanket of doom. Rain was starting to come down harder and sometimes lightening would flash and seconds later the thunder would vibrate all around them.

Emily opened the trailer to make sure Thunder wasn't spooked from the actual thunder. He was obviously distressed, but he calmed down considerably once Emily was in the large metal box with him. The redhead whispered to him and stroked his face and neck. He nuzzled into her stomach before snorting. She led him out of the trailer and began to walk him around, easing some of his discomfort.

"They have a few stalls open, Ems, so if you want to bring Thunder into one of them, you can," Robert said as he walked toward the back of the trailer.

Naomi had stayed in the truck, as did Katie and Effy. It wasn't until Emily walked by them with Thunder that the blonde got out of the truck. She glanced back into the vehicle to see that Effy and Katie were getting out on the other side. Naomi jogged toward Emily and Thunder, making a wide arc around the two so that she didn't get near Thunder's hind-quarters.

Emily was so lost in her own thoughts and the music from her iPod that she jumped when she felt the warm hand slip into her own. She looked over to Naomi and smiled gently at her. She had desperately wanted to be close to the blonde on the drive there, and of course she could thank her twin for that. The redhead didn't generally get nervous to the point of her feeling sick, but just walking Thunder to one of the stalls was causing her gut to churn uncomfortably.

Something just didn't feel right to her. She went over everything, and then did so again. She had her gear and Thunder's tack, and she knew the steps and movements they would be making during the competition… so what was it that was making Emily feel so nervous.

Naomi could see that the shorter girl was visibly shaken. She tightened her grip, but there was little else she could do. She didn't even know what it was that was on Emily's mind, and asking her may just upset her more. "Want to talk about it?" she asked softly.

Emily released Naomi's hand as she lead Thunder inside of it, knowing that the blonde would prefer to not be inside a closed off box with the stallion. The red head still hadn't answered by the time she stepped out of the stall. Thunder snorted and she scratched his chin before turning to her girlfriend. Her lips turned into a smile, though it was only slightly forced. She sighed long and hard as she fell into Naomi's loving embrace. She felt instantly better, even if it was only slightly, and she let her eyes flutter closed. Surely she could pretend that everything was okay, at least long enough to win the competition.

Naomi peppered kisses into the red head of hair and wrapped the petite girl up firmly. "Just relax, okay Ems? Nothing will be fixed during the time you will be riding, yeah? So, there's no need to let it get to you. Save it until after you've won," Naomi said encouragingly.

Emily smiled up to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek. "Thanks Naoms," she said softly.

xxxxx

After hours of waiting, it was show time. Emily had long since changed into her competition attire and she was fussing with one of the leather straps on Thunder's reins. Rob came up to her and put his large hands on her shoulders, pulling her away. He easily untwisted the chin strap and turned to his little girl, his face smiling softly. "You go show them what us Fitches are made out of," he said proudly. He gave her a leg up and gave everything one last check to be sure that everything was fastened securely.

Emily had expected for Katie to come in and give her the usual calf squeeze, just like they always did, but realized when she was announced as the next rider in the arena that she wasn't going to show. She couldn't help but think about her mum after that. Sure, they had had their disagreements, but Jenna had never missed a competition, not one. For all intents and purposes she was kind of like hers and Katie's manager.

She tried to push her mum from her mind, and tried to fill her thoughts with the routine. Her hands came up and straightened her jacket, even though it wasn't sitting awkward in the first place.

'_Ladies and Gentlemen, please turn your attention to arguably one of the most talented young dressage riders in the last three decades. It is a pleasure to welcome back Ms. Emilia Fitch, riding her Friesian stallion, Thunder."_

Emily straightened her posture and held her head high as they entered the arena with a collected canter, and then made an x halt, and she then saluted. She smiled to them and watched for their reactions, and she received smiles and nods in return.

She tried to shut everything out, just like she always did. Her chocolate browns closed for a few brief moments as she began to hear the soft classical ballad in her head. It wasn't her usual choice, but it would have to do.

The horse and rider started out by simply walking around the arena getting a feel for the atmosphere, and even doing something so simple had people sat at the edge of their seats, excited for an amazing show from a brilliant performer.

The further they walked the more her own name began to repeat in her head like a chant, and all she could think about was who she was named after. The sound in her own head began to overpower the musical selection. She had to press on, she had to.

Emily collected herself and took a short breath as she pushed Thunder into a working trot, curling around the far end of the arena until she was moving right down the centre. With a slight shift of her body and a light pull on the reins the massive stallion began to piaffe, or trot in place. She was still fighting the voices in her head as they broke her concentration enough to squeeze Thunder's sides with her legs. He snorted in confusion and began to trot forward again.

The red head went with it, pushing him forward into a passage. This particular trot almost makes it seem as if the stallion pauses with each movement forward, like he is suspended briefly before going on once again.

Emily was trying to keep her cool, but as her eyes glanced to the side she noticed someone, someone who wasn't meant to be there. She tried to pull her gaze away, tried to find the blonde sat in the crowd, but it was no use.

The stallion moved back into a collected trot, then a canter. He moved gracefully around the arena before he was instructed to do one tempi changes, which makes him look like he is skipping as the lead leg changes every stride. Emily managed to rein him in and performed a canter pirouette to face the other direction. She kept the slow canter and began a half pass, which is a movement not only forward, but sideways as well. Once she reached the rail, she guided the stallion to do a half pass the other way.

Emily was sweating, her heart pounding. Her chocolate orbs moved over to the woman at the side of the arena for but a moment, but it was enough to distract her enough to pull on the reins a bit too hard causing Thunder to pull his head away. Emily nearly lost her balance but remained as solid as she could after nearly being taken down.

She was more than unsure about the last move, as it was one she had never done in competition before. Emily thought briefly that maybe she should just end the routine as is, but she was a champion, and she hadn't gotten there by playing it safe.

Thunder moved to the middle of the arena then stopped. Emily leaned back in the saddle for but a moment before giving the command. Slowly the stallion lowered his back end and lifted his forelegs. This had been a moved that was used back in the ancient times where battles were waged on foot and horseback. It was originally designed to protect the rider from foot soldiers. Thunder held the move, called a levade, keeping his balance perfectly.

Unfortunately Emily wasn't so lucky.

The distraction of seeing her own mother in the stands caused the red head to lose her balance whilst leaning forward. With the shift of weight from Emily, the stallion took a few steps back to try to counter-balance the movement. As he tried to settle again his rider completely lost her balance.

It was like watching something in slow motion as the petite rider started to fall backwards off her stallion. Her feet slipped from the stirrups and she released the reins so that she wouldn't pull Thunder down on top of her. There was a collective gasp from the crowd as she hit the ground.

Naomi's hand went to her mouth in complete shock, her first instinct telling her to run into the middle of the arena and gather up her girlfriend. She felt a firm hand on her shoulder holding her in place. She turned around to see Rob Fitch, shaking his head to her. She didn't want to listen, she wanted to go to her girlfriend. Her icy gaze moved to Katie who didn't seemed bothered that her twin had just hit the ground. Effy was the only one who looked mildly interested and she looked right into Naomi's eyes before glancing across the arena.

It took a moment before the blonde realized that she wasn't seeing things, and that Jenna Fitch was stood on the opposite side of the arena.

Silence.

No one moved.

Thunder got his footing and landed, becoming spooked by the loss of his rider. He took a few steps away from her then turned around.

Emily picked herself up off the ground, a whirlwind of emotions only barely kept behind the competitive mask she wore. She walked up to Thunder and gently grasped the reins and patted his neck, turning them both toward the judges. She bowed her head and began to walk toward the exit, leading her steed.

It felt like a walk of shame. There were no cheers, no boos, no clapping. The eerie silence made everything that much worse as she exited the arena.

She didn't let her emotions wash over her until she was out of the view of the spectators, and she felt the tears begin to well in her eyes. She was gathered up into a strong Fitch hug as she started to cry into her father's chest.

**xxxxx**

**Well... any thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know!**


End file.
